IMPOSSIBLE LOVE
by Miss crotty
Summary: Olitz meet when they are young in school Soon become friends, watch how their relationship changes throughout the years, through the up and downs, this will continue till Fitz is president and beyond there will be some of my favorite Olitz moments thrown in there but not in the same context as the show. there will be many of the scandal characters in there as well as new
1. Chapter 1

IMPOSSIBLE LOVE

Chapter 1 when we were young.

 **Olivia's POV**

" _Olivia"_

" _Comming"_

Olivia let out a frustrated sigh she was getting the rest of her things ready for her first day of school in a new town. Olivia is only 10 years old however she is used to moving about from town to town same routine start new school make new friends few months down the line they pack up and leave. However this time her parents had promised her there would be no more moving. Her parents didn't agree on a lot of things but Olivia's education they did agree on. Olivia took one last look around her room to ensure she had everything she needed for the day and slung her backpack over her shoulder.

" _Olivia i swear to god if i have to shout you one more time."_

" _Ok ok i'm coming Dad."_

Olivia left her room and ran down stairs dropping her backpack near the front door and walked towards the kitchen.

" _Please don't let them be fighting again today, i'm not asking for much just want one morning to be a happy family morning without all the shouting and screaming."_

Olivia sighed to herself before walking into the kitchen. Her mum was stood with her back to Olivia and talking on the phone. Her dad was reading the paper sat at the table eating his breakfast. He looked up when he saw Olivia enter the room.

"Morning Olivia we have 5 minutes before we have to leave so you better get yourself some breakfast."

"Morning Daddy."

Olivia walked over to her dad and kissed him on his cheek before taking a seat next to him and picked up a slice of toast. Olivia wasn't that hungry she never was in a morning but she knew better than to fight with her dad. So she took a bite of her toast and swallowed it. Her mother came off the phone and walked over to Olivia and kissed her on the top of her head.

" _Have a good first day at school honey, i'm sorry i can't take you but something at work as come up and i have to go away for a few days."_

" _It's ok mom i will…."_

Olivia was cut off by had dad's booming voice.

" _MAYA YOU SAID THIS TIMES WAS GOING TO BE DIFFERENT NO MORE TRAVELING._

" _Eli don't take that tone with me…"_

Olivia blocked out her parents screams and left the kitchen and went and sat on the stairs put her hand over her ears and let a single tear fall from her eyes. Olivia wasn't sure how long she was sat there but suddenly the kitchen door flew open and her mum came walking out. She walked to the front door walked through it and slammed it behind her.

" _Bye mom"_

Olivia quickly stood up and wiped her eyes she couldn't show her dad that she been crying he would see that as a weakness.

" _Come on Olivia were going to be late you have your mother to thank for that."_

Olivia picked up her backpack and followed her dad out of the house and to the car. The car ride to school was a quiet one you would of been able to hear a pin drop. Olivia had tried to talk on a couple of occasions but she stopped herself when she looked over at her dad. She could see he was still angry he had the look in is eyes and he was holding on to the steering wheel so tight his knuckles had turned what. Instead Olivia looked out the window left wondering what today would bring.

20 minutes later Olivia was all checked in at school and was saying goodbye to her dad before being shown to her new class.

" _remember Oliver you …."_

" _I know i have to be twice as good as them to have half of what they have!."_

" _That's my girl i love you Olivia."_

" _Love you too daddy."_

Olivia watched her dad leave the school and then followed the school secretary to her new classroom. She took a deep breath and walked inside. Her new teacher was talking to the class suddenly it all went quiet when Olivia walked in. this happened to her every time it still hurt but she wasn't going to show them that. So she put her best fake smile on her face she knew no one would notice they never had before. Her teacher came over to her and smiled.

" _you must be Olivia im Mrs Cooper it's nice to meet you."_

Mrs Cooper then turned towards the class.

" _Class this is your new classmate Olivia i want you all to make her welcome."_

" _Hello Olivia"_ all the cass spoke at the same time.

Olivia didn't miss the strange looks and whispers she was getting she just made sure her smile was bigger.

" _Why don't you go take a seat right over there."_

" _Yes miss."_

Olivia went over to the empty desk that Mr Cooper had pointed to. She put her backpack on the floor next to the desk and slid into her seat. She could still hear the whispers on her left hand side. However to her right she could feel a set of eyes looking at her she turned slightly to look at the person looking at her. She didn't know who it was however he was looking at her differently to everyone else. It was like he could see through her fake smile and see the real Olivia pope. She gave him a shy smile and he smiled back

" _Hi"_

" _Hi"_

" _Mr Grant have you done your homework?"_

Olivia broke eye contact and looked over at her teacher that was looking at the boy next to her. He clearly hadn't heard her as he was still looking at Olivia. Olivia couldn't help but let a small laugh escape her mouth.

" _Fitzgerald Thomas Grant?"_

 **Fitz's POV**

Fits suddenly jumped at the sound of his teacher voice and reluctantly moved his focus of Olivia and her big brown eyes.

" _Sorry miss?"_

" _I asked you have you completed your homework?"_

" _Yes miss."_

" _Well then Mr Grant do you want to read out your homework or you could go back to looking at Miss Pope if you like?"_

Fitz heard all his classmates laughing at him but he could feel Olivia watching him as much as he wanted to take a peek at her he never did. He slowly rose of his seat and the laughing stopped when they got a look from there teacher. Her eyes then landed back onto Fitz.

" _That what i through proceed when you ready Mr Grant"_

Fitz cleared his throat to say he was a little nervous was a understatement he didn't like talking in front of his classmates but he knew he had to overcome his fare.

" _When I grow up i'm going to be President of the united states of America."_

Once again the class room erupted into laughter. Mrs Cooper folded her arms and gave Fitz a stern look and shook her head.

" _What are we going to do with you young man? If you can't take your homework assignment seriously and can't complete it then it's off to detention for you after school."_

" _But Miss i have done it and one day i will be President you just wait and see."_

Fitz picked up his homework and walked up to the teacher desk and dropped his homework on the desk and walked out of the classroom he managed to take one last look at Olivia before he walked out the door and gave her a wink.

Fitz walked to the school library he knew not many people would be in there at this time of day. He quickly found his corner that he always sat in and got his book out of his backpack and started to read. Or at least tried to read it but his thoughts kept going back to what happened in class, he closed his eyes and sighed.

" _ **Why won't anyone take me seriously? My dad has always said you have to dream big son to get anywhere in life. Sure i could've said i want to be a doctor or lawyer all the normal things people say when they're young but that would be a lie. I want to make a difference in the world and what the best way to do that then be the President. Then again maybe they are alright i could still help people doing a regular job maybe thats what im meant to do with my life. Who knows? I have just turned 11 years old i have plenty of time to make up my mind. Who knows what path my life will take me down?"**_

Fitz wasn't sure how long he had been sat in the library lost in his own thoughts but when he opened his eyes he couldn't help but smile when he saw Olivia at the other side of the library looking through the rows of books. Fitz put his book in his backpack and stood up making his way over to Olivia.

" _Hi"_

Olivia turned and smiled when she saw it was him.

" _Hi"_

" _Im fitz."_

Fitz stuck out his hand in front of him and waited for Olivia to shake his hand and when she did it was so quick anyone would think that just touching his hand had burnt her but he knew why. Soon has her sink had touched he felt a spark. He wasn't sure what it was he just knew it had never happened to him before with anyone else.

" _I'm Olivia but you know that already."_

Fitz saw Olivia smile at him but it was a smile that didn't reach her eyes he wanted to ask her about it but thought better of it he didn't want to push her away.

"Well it's nice to me you Livvie".

Fitz noticed the way she looked at him when he shortened her name it was like he could see her walls being built up around her.

"I'm sorry Olivia it is."

"Oh no it's ok really it's just no one has ever called me that before always been Olivia."

"You must be joking right? not even your family?"

"Where not that type of family it's complicated."

"Oh i understand complicated. I'm sorry i will just call you Olivia from now on."

"No please don't i kind of like Livvie."

"Are you sure Olivia is a lovely name."

"Thanks but i think we're going to be friends so you can call me Livvie."

"Ok then but you're wrong you know we're not going to be friends."

"Oh."

Fitz saw the disappointed look on her face and gave her his famous cheeky smile.

"Were already friends best of friends. You're stuck with me now Livvie we're always going to be in each others lives no matter what."

Fitz took Olivia by her hand

"Come on a will walk you to our next class we don't want to be late."

"Whatever you say Mr President."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for taking time to read and review/follow this fic i hope you are all liking this fic as much as i am writhing this. Please keep the review/follows coming it inspires me to write more xx**

Chapter 2 Always!

2 years later

 **Fitz's POV**

Fits is pacing outside his dad's office he was meant to spend the day with his dad. His dad called it a father and son bonding time. Well the only bonding time his dad was doing was with his secretary. Fitz had enough he wasn't going to wait around for them to finish and left the house. He wasn't sure where he was going.

" _ **I'm so stupid i should've known not to trust my dad he lets me down everytime. Well he can go to hell i don't need him in my life."**_

Before he knew it Fitz was at the park he picked up a small rock and threw it into the pond.

" _Hi"_

Fitz turned around and smiled at his best friend just seeing her face brightened up his day.

" _Hi Livvie"_

" _Im taking a wild guess that your dad let you down again?"_

" _Yes too busy with his secretary. I just had to get out of there don't want to listen to them all day. So what's your plans for the day?"_

" _Nothing planned my mom and dad are fighting again she has to go away again in a couple of weeks she swears it's the last time. Just like the time before and the time before that."_

" _Parents who would have them? Well enough about our families you want to get out of here we could go to the movies get some popcorn."_

" _Now how can i refuse popcorn."_

" _Och Liv you hurt me i thought i was your best friend."_

" _You are and i love you i just love popcorn more."_

" _Oh you wait just wait Olivia."_

Olivia started to laugh she then began to run form Fitz, he took a couple of second before he chased after her he loved hearing her laugh and seeing her true smile one she seemed to only reserve for him.

" _You better run because when i catch you you know what's going to happen."_

It didn't take long before fitz caught Olivia and they both fell on the floor laughing and Fitz started to tickle Olivia which made her laugh even more.

" _Ok ok i'm sorry please."_

" _Sorry Livvie what was that ? i can't hear you."_

" _I said i'm SORRY FITZ."_

Fitz gave Olivia a cheeky smile and then got off of her and held his hand out. Olivia took his hand and he helped her up.

" _So about that movie?"_

" _Sure why not. You know your dad is stupid? Missing out on spending time with you, i guess his loss is my gain. I love spending time with you."_

" _I love spending time with you as well Livvie. Now enough about my dad i don't want to think or talk about him."_

" _Ok but you know if you do i'll be here for you."_

" _I know and i love you more for it."_

Later that day Olivia and fitz where walking home from the movies.

" _Thanks for today Livvie i really needed that."_

" _Well what are best friends for?"_

" _I don't know what i would do without you."_

" _Me too."_

" _Promise me we will always be friends."_

" _I promise always and forever right."_

" _Always and forever."_

 **Olivia's POV**

Before they knew it they arrived at Olivia's house, Olivia gave a sigh as she looked at the house. Fitz put his hand on her shoulder, she turned to look at him and he gave her a friendly smile.

"Do you want me to come in with you?"

"No its ok got face music sometime if there still fighting i will just go for a swim."

"Ok i will call you later Livvie."

"Bye Fitz."

Olivia walked up to her front door turned around and waved at fitz once last time before going into her house, she just closed the door when she heard her mother's voice.

" _Olivia where have you been?"_

" _Just to the movies."_

Olivia walked into the sitting room where her mother was she had been reading a file she closed it has Olivia came into the room and glared at Olivia, she knew what was coming it happened every time she been out.

" _Let me guess you was with that boy again."_

" _Mom his name is Fitz and he is not that boy he is my best friend. "_

" _How many times have me and your father told you to stay away from him, he is no good and will just bring you down."_

" _I don't know why you don't like him you don't even know him if you gave him a chance…"_

" _Olivia enough i'm sick of having the same conversation with you."_

" _Whatever."_

Olivia turned and walked out the room and went up to her room she needed that swim more than ever.

" _I haven't finished talking to you young lady."_

Olivia didn't stop to listen to her mom she slammed her bedroom door and went to her draws and got her swim suit out and throw it on the bed. Olivia then went over to her bed and laid out on it letting out a sigh.

" _ **I don't understand why they don't like Fitz in the 2 years we been friends they have hardly spoken to him. He only comes in the house if they are not around, he has started to pick up on it too he hasn't said anything but i can see it in his eye. Like just now when he said about coming in i could tell he didn't want to but he wouldn't of done it for me i could also see the realf in his eyes when i said no. i can only hope in time things will be different and they will learn to accept fitz as being apart of my life."**_

 **Fitz's POV**

Fitz had got home as he entered the house he couldn't help but notice how quiet it was. He hope his dad wasn't home or if he was he would be too busy in his office to hear him come in. Fitz had just put his foot and the first step when he heard his dad.

"Fitzgerald is that you?"

Fitz did think about not answering him but he knew that he had to face his dad sooner rather than later.

"Yes its me."

"Can i have a word?"

Fitz sighed to himself and walked over to his dad's office and stepped inside.

"Yes dad."

"Have you been out with her again?"

"If you mean Olivia then yes."

"You know i don't like you hanging around her kind, we were meant to spend the day together?

Fits groaned under his breath he hated how his dad talked about Olivia.

"She my friend and i like her, i don't bring her around the house because i know you don't like her. And for spending the day together you were to busy banging you secretary. Do you think i was going to stay and listen to that?"

"Don't take that tone with me young man, that girl is a bad influence on you soon before you met her you never spoke to me like this and i won't have it not in my house. Now get to your room thank god your mother isn't alive to her you speak like this."

Fitz turned around and walked out of his dad's office slamming the door behind him and made his way up to his room.

2 weeks later

 **Olivia's POV**

After a long day at school it was nearly almost the end of the day Olivia was watching the seconds tick by till the bell went to signal the end of the day. She knew once she got home no one would be in it didn't bother her she was used to it. Even at a young age she was left to look after herself while her parents worked. When the bell rung Olivia jumped up from her chair put all of her things away in her backpack and walked to the door where Fitz was already waiting for her.

" _Hay Livvie how was history?"_

" _Oh god don't you know how much i hate it. At least you got to be outside for the last couple of hours."_

" _Why do you think i joined the basketball team? So you still up for hanging out tonight?"_

" _Wish i could but got homework and got the big math test tomorrow."_

" _I could help you with that."_

" _Sure you can like last time and i ended up getting nothing done."_

" _Ok i will give you that one but you still aced the test."_

" _Of course i did but no really i have to study rain check?"_

" _Sure can i still walk you home at least?"_

" _On one condition."_

" _And what is that?"_

" _You carry my bag?"_

" _Sure anything for you Liv."_

" _Your such a gentleman"_

" _And don't you forget it."_

Fitz took Olivia's backpack and slung it over his shoulder. Olivia linked arms with Fitz and they walked back to Olivia house chatting on the way. Once they got to Olivia's house she pulled a confused face as she saw her dad's car parked in the driveway.

" _Everything ok Livvie?"_

"Yes sorry i just didn't think my dad would be home. The last couple of weeks he been at work mostly to avoid my mom i guess now she gone away he thought he would show his face but still it's a bit early for him to be home."

" _Maybe he decided he wanted to spend sometime with you."_

" _You're talking about my dad here he is just as bad as yours."_

" _Fair point. Anyway i will talk to you later?"_

" _I will call you later bye Fitz."_

" _Bye Livvie."_

Olivia took her backpack off of Fitz and walked up to the house as she walked into the house she could hear the tv so she knew her dad must be in the sitting room. She dropped her backpack by the stairs and made her way over to the sitting roo.

"Hi daddy i didn't think you would be home yet."

As Olivia entered the room her dad quickly turned the tv off and wiped his eyes. She couldn't workout what he had been watching but it didn't go unnoticed that her dad had been crying she new something terrible must of happened she had never witnessed her dad cry before.

"Daddy whats wrong."

"Come and sit with me Olivia."

Her dad patted the seat next to him and she made her way over to him and sat down. He took her hands into his and looked at her.

"You know your mom was going away today….."

Olivia didn't hear what else her dad was saying her gut was telling her that her mother had gone and was never coming back and her gut was never wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go everyone another part for you all so glad that you are all enjoying this fic. Just to let you know after this chapter i will be moving on again to when Olitz are 17/18 years old there will be more chapters of them at that age as i have a few ideas for them. Anyhow thanks for sticking with this please review and follow this story many thanks. Xx**

Chapter 3 Everybody hurts!

 **Olivia's POV**

For the past week Olivia had felt numb ever since her father had told her her mother had died in a plane crash. She knew she should feel something but the more she tried the more numb she had felt. She was pushing everyone away even Fitz he had tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen and try to start a fight she didn't even know why she was doing this. Her father had gone back to his normal self, spending most of his time at work only coming home late at night when Olivia was already in bed and would be gone by the morning.

Today was the first time she had seen her father since the day he had broken the news and she knew the only reason was because it was her mother's funeral. When she first entered the church she couldn't help but notice how many flowers there was. She had never been to a funeral before she she new that most of the time they had flowers but this time it was different it was her mother and she hated them when she was alive so why would she want them here now she was dead. She wondered why her dad hadn't said anything about the flowers.

The next thing she noticed was how many people were present and she didn't know any of them. People kept going up to her either tapping her on the shoulder or giving her a hug and saying how much she looked like her mom or how much her mom was loved. For Olivia the service went in a blur if someone asked her how it went or what was said she wouldn't be able to tell you.

Before she knew it Olivia was stood next to her dad as the grave sight. The coffin had just been lowered and her dad had dropped a rose on top of the coffin. He then looked over at Olivia and nodded his head to the side to indicate it was her turn. Olivia picked up a rose and dropped it onto the coffin like her dad had done. Olivia wasn't sure how long she was stood just looking down at her mother's coffin but when she looked up when she heard her dad's voice she noticed everyone else had gone.

"I will leave you alone to say goodbye to your mother i will be in the car take as long as you need."

"Ok"

Olivia didn't know what else to say all she new was she didn't want to be on her own she didn't even know what to say or how to say goodbye to her mum after all she was still feeling numb.

 **Fitz's POV**

Fitz had been watching Olivia from a distance he wanted more than anything to be by her side and help her through this most difficult day in her life, however he knew he couldn't has he knew Eli didn't like Fitz and he didn't want to upset him even more at the end of the day he was grieving too. So Fitz waited until Olivia was on her own. Fitz watched as Eli made his way to his car and got inside and shut the door he then looked back over at Olivia before he made his way over to her. He hope she wouldn't shut him out like she had been trying to do. He had to let her know he wasn't going anywhere no matter how much she tried to shut him out.

Has Fitz got closer to Olivia he stopped for a few minutes and waited to see if she was talking he didn't want to interrupt if she was having a moment to say goodbye to her mother. Fitz went to step forward when he heard Olivia's voice but she wasn't talking to her mum her words were aimed at him even though she didn't turn to look at him.

" _You shouldn't be here Fitz my dad is just over there in his car if he see's you…."_

" _I don't care about your dad i came to be with you because that's what friends do they are there for each other no matter what even if you don't want me here i'm not going anywhere you need me more than ever."_

" _Why can't i cry i should be crying right she was my mom. I know we were never close but she was still my mom. She must hate me."_

" _Olivia your mom will understand she loved you in her own way."_

" _You know the last time i saw her i was mad with her so i didn't listen to her i can't remember what her last words were to me. I was listening to my music that morning as she walked out the door. If i had of known that was the last time i would see her."_

" _Olivia you want to know that would of been the last time and your mom knows you loved her."_

" _I'm not so sure i can't remember the last time i told her that i loved her."_

" _So why don't you tell her now. If you want to be on your own i can just."_

For the first time since Fitz had walked over to her Olivia turned around to look at him and grabbed his hand.

" _Please stay."_

Fitz stepped closer so he was stood at the side of Olivia who still kept hold of his hand. He wished he could help Olivia more but he just didn't know what else to do than be there for her. He lost his own mother when he was 7 years old. However it wasn't out of the blue like Olivia's mother with his she had been ill for a very long time he can't even remember a time when she wasn't ill she tried not to show it but even at such a young age he knew, at least he got to say goodbye to his mother even though at the time he didn't fully understand that he would never see her again.

 **Olivia's POV**

Olivia was glad to have Fitz by her side she was glad no matter how much she tried pushing him away he still stayed by her side. She knew she still need to apologies to him but first she had to find the words to say goodbye to her mom.

" _Hi mom I just thought I'd say I love you and goodbye I will miss you._

 _I promise I won't cry too much. I will never forget our talks and games we used to play when i was small. I promise i will try and be the person you wanted me to be. I will never forget you and keep a place in my heart just for you. I wish i could see just one last time to tell you i much i love you and to have one last hug goodbye."_

Olivia looked over at Fitz and stepped away from the grave.

" _Thank you for being here. I'm sorry the way i have been i was…."_

" _Hey you don't have anything to be sorry for your going through a rough time. You never have to be sorry for hurting i'm always going to be here no matter what."_

" _I don't know what i have done to deserve a friend like you."_

" _I know i am the best."_

Olivia looked at Fitz and rolled her eyes at him.

" _Hey i saw that."_

" _I guess i should get back to my dad."_

" _How is your dad?"_

" _Truthly i don't know i haven't seen him you know what he is like working all the time."_

" _I ask myself the same question everyday."_

Olivia and Fitz started to walk to her dad's car very slowly hand in hand Olivia suddenly stopped, Fitz turned around and looked at her.

" _Are you ok?"_

" _Yes i just need a minute can we sit?"_

" _Sure, you know you can longer than a minute."_

" _No one minutes is fine."_

" _One minute."_

Olivia and fitz went and sat on a bench Fitz wrapped his arms around Olivia and she placed her head on his shoulder and sat quietly for one minute that's when she felt the tears start to fall from her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all here is chapter 4 where Olitz are 17/18 years. We will be staying with them this age for awhile not sure how many chapters just yet. Please keep the review/follows coming xxx**

Chapter 4 Take my breath away!

 _(7 ½ years later)_

 **Fitz's POV**

Over the last 7 ½ a lot had changed in Fitz's life almost overnight he had become popular at school he knew it was because his dad had become governor of california and was currently serving his second term. Fitz was now captain of the basketball team which also made his popular at school almost overnight he had girls flocking to him wanting to get his number or go out on dates. Even through his life had changed the one thing that remained the same was his friendship with Olivia.

It was their first day back at school after the christmas holidays and Fitz couldn't wait to see Olivia she had been away with her dad over christmas and new year. They had spoken on the phone but only for a few minutes at a time. Fitz was currently at his locker with his friend Pete waiting for Olivia to show up. When group of cheerleaders walked past them smiling at Fitz and waving."

" _Hi Fitz welcome back."_

" _Lady's."_

" _See you at practice later."_

Fitz gave them a friendly smile and rolled his eyes when they looked away he could hear the whispering he couldn't make out what they were saying however he was sure he heard them say his name. Fitz turned away from them and started to take the books he needed out of his lucker and into his bag when he heard Pete chuckle at him.

"What?"

"Man you could have any pick of them and you chose to ask Katelynn to prom."

"And what is a matter with Katelynn?"

"Nothing she just not Olivia."

"How many times do i have to tell you me and Olivia are just friends, she was also the one who encouraged me to ask Katelynn out."

"So you wouldn't mind if i ask Olivia to prom myself?"

"You can try but you know she doesn't like you and why the interest now?"

"I can work my charm on her and well the Olivia that has just walked in is hot and when i say hot i mean H.O.T."

Fitz turned around to where Pete was looking and he saw Olivia and it was like he was seeing her for the first time. Even through the hall was full of students they all faded away and just left him looking Olivia and he knew his mouth was hanging open. To Fitz Olivia had been pretty he wasn't blind but it was like she had transformed into a woman over night. He was thankful that Olivia hadn't spotted him yet if she did she would see what he was thinking at that moment in time.

" _ **Oh my god i need to stop looking at her but i can't seem to pull my eyes away from her. It's Olivia for christ sake, but not the Olivia i have grown up with she now a women she is a fucking godess god what i wouldn't do….."**_

Fitz was stopped his train of thought when Pete slapped him on the back.

" _You sure you don't mind me asking Olivia out?"_

All Fitz did was growl under his breath a Pete.

" _That's what i thought, but just so you know if it's not me it will be someone else that's not your friend and you better pick your mouth up from the floor because Katelynn is on her way over with Olivia."_

Fitz finally looked away from Olivia and closed his mouth and shuck his head, he had to act like nothing had changed which it had not he was still going to prom with Katelynn and was still friends with Olivia. The only thing that had changed was his attraction to Olivia and that One thing turned his world upside down.

" _Well i'm going to leave you with the two ladies in you life."_

Pete walked away with a smile on his face and winked at Olivia as he walked past. Olivia just pulled a face of disgust which made Fitz smile. Fitz took another look at Olivia as she walked up to him he gave her his cheeky smile and hoped the look in his eyes that he knew was there Olivia wouldn't notice. Olivia gave him a beaming smile one he had seen many times before but this time it made her look even more stunning and took Fitz's breath away. Suddenly Katelynn walked in front of Olivia and up to Fitz and kissed him on the cheek.

" _Hi we were just talking about you."_

" _All good i hope."_

" _Of course, anyway i have to get going to class i will leave you two to catch you. Met me for lunch Fitz? Bye Olivia"_

" _Yes sure."_

" _Bye Katelynn."_

Fitz kissed Katlynn on her cheek before she walked away he then looked at Olivia.

" _Hi"_

" _Hi"_

Olivia then walked closer to Fitz and put her arms around him and gave him a hug. Fitz hugged her back holding on to her like he never wanted to let go. He suddenly got a smell of her sent and it drove him crazy. He suddenly moved away from Olivia and turned towards his locker he didn't need anything out of it he just didn't want Olivia to notice the bulge that had started to form in his trousers.

 **Olivia's POV**

Olivia couldn't help but notice the look at Fitz had been giving her she saw something flash in his eyes but wasn't sure what it was. Also the way he suddenly pulled away from her he had never done that before.

" _Are you ok?"_

" _Yes i'm good, i missed you."_

"I missed you too, it was good spending time with my dad he been making effort you know he never spoke about work once."

" _Thats good im happy for you."_

Olivia noticed that look again just for a second she also noticed that he seemed to feel uncomfortable around her and in all the years they had been friends they had never been uncomfortable around each other.

" _Are you sure you're alright? You are acting strange."_

" _No really i'm fine."_

" _You do know i know when you're lying right? This isn't to do with your girlfriend?"_

" _Girlfriend?" fitz gave Olivia a puzzled look._

" _Yes Katelynn you remember her the girl you had a crush on for the last 2 years."_

" _Oh right yes i mean no."_

" _I hope not because i like her and i don't want her to feel uncomfortable around me or you for that matter, when you want to spend time with just her just let me know ok."_

" _Sure."_

" _So my dad said i can have a party at my house for my birthday he said he going to go out don't want to cramp my style."_

" _Wow he really has changed. Oh no."_

" _What don't tell me you can't come you have to be there and it's ok i have already asked Katelynn to come."_

" _I wouldn't miss it for the world you know that i was just remembering when it was my 18th and a certain miss Pope got drunk."_

" _What me i don't think so."_

" _You did and it's good job your dad wasn't home that night when i had to carry you to your room because you said your legs wouldn't work."_

" _Hey it got you to carry me didn't it."_

" _We better get to class anyway, i got practice later you going to come and watch?"_

" _Wouldn't miss it just so happens i have a free period then."_

 _Olivia and fitz made there way to their first class of the day, Olivia knew he was hiding something from her but she would find out what it is one way or another._

 **Fitz's POV**

Later that day Fitz was getting ready for basketball practice however his head was filled with Olivia like it had been all day and he didn't know what to do. Normally when he has something on his mind he goes to Olivia and they talk about it but this time he couldn't. He sat on the bench in the changing room with his head in his hands he didn't notice Pete come up to him until he heard his voice.

" _Hey man you want to talk about it?"_

" _No offence but we…."_

" _I know i can be a dick but can be a good listener just don't tell anyone i have a reputation to uphold. Its written all over your face that something or should i say someone is clearly on your mind."_

Fitz looked up at Pete and sighed.

" _Its that obvious?"_

" _Yes and anyone that got eyes can see how you been looking at Olivia."_

" _Oh god do you think she noticed?"_

" _Not yet but she knows there something up with you."_

" _And you know this how?"_

" _She asked me if i know what was going on with you."_

" _Olivia talked to you about me?"_

" _Yes and you know she not my greatest fan."_

" _Shit i don't know what i'm going to do."_

" _Its simple you get rid of Katelynn and tell Olivia how you feel."_

" _That's the thing i don't know how i feel, yes i'm attracted to Olivia wow that sounds strange saying that out aloud. But what if that's all it is and after a while it goes away."_

" _And what if it isn't."_

" _I will have to come to that bridge when i come to it. All i know right now is i can't say anything to her i could lose my best friend and i'm not prepared to loose that i would rather keep things the way they are then mess it up."_

Fitz suddenly stood up.

" _We better get out there and shoot some hoops. Oh and you can't tell anyone about what we just spoke about."_

" _Hey my lips are sealed."_

 **Olivia's POV**

Olivia was sat in the gym waiting for practice to start she loved watching Fitz practice for his big games it gave her an excuse to not study for a little while. The only thing she hated was the cheerleaders. They had tried on more than one occasion to get her to join them, she knew they only wanted her with her being friends with Fitz if it wasn't for him they wouldn't give her a second glance. Olivia ground and rolled her eyes as all the cheerleaders was huddled together they kept looking over at her and laughing she decided to ignore them she had better things to do. However Tina the head cheerleader had other plans and made her way over to Olivia.

"Hi Olivia me and the girls we wanted to ask you a question."

"Tina if it's about joining you guys you know what my answer is."

"Oh no it's not that but you would be a good addition."

Olivia tried not to grown as Tina sat down next to her.

"The thing is we were all talking about Fitz and seen as you two are close we just wanted to know, you don't have to answer if you don't want to but well….."

"Just spit it out already."

"Fine what's it like kissing Fitz? i bet he is a good kisser."

Olivia couldn't help but cough and pull a shocked face before she started to laugh.

"Why on earth would you think i would know what he kisses like? WE ARE JUST FRIENDS NOTHING MORE."

"Ok ok calm down. But if i was you i wouldn't be able to keep my lips to myself Fitz he's the hottest guy in this school."

"Really? I have never looked at him that way."

"Well maybe you should."

Olivia watched Tina stand up and walk back towards the rest of the cheerleaders.

" **That girl is more crazy than i thought i can never look at Fitz as more than a friend my head just wouldn't let me. Even if i let myself try i would lose too much and would it really be worth it?"**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the last update of the week. Im back at work tomorrow so can't get anything else written. Hope you enjoy and will try and update again on Monday, To make up for lack of updates over the weekend have made this chapter extra long. Please keep reviewing and following Olitz story**

Chapter 5 "I want you to want me!

 **Fitz's POV**

It was nearly the end of practice and Fitz had managed to keep his head in the game and not concentrate to much on Olivia he knew she was there he could feel her eyes on him as he played he had given her a smile and wave when he first entered the hall but since then he had been concentrating on the game. That was until he noticed a guy walk over to Olivia and put his hands over her eyes and whispered in her ear. Fitz heard himself growl he took an instant dislike to the guy know matter who he was. Fitz just stood were he was and watched the guy and Olivia interact. He could see her smile at him and hug the guy once again he heard himself growl this time even loader. All of a sudden Olivia looked over at Fitz he could tell she was shouting something to him but he couldn't hear her then all of a sudden Fitz was not to the ground and all the air and been knocked out of him and was finding it hard to breath to breath and he felt a huge pain down his left side. He was suddenly surrounded by his teammates. Fitz started to take deep breaths as he stood up but went dizzy as he got up his coach came up to him.

" _Hey Grant are you ok."_

" _I will be fine coach just need a minute."_

Fitz got his breathing under control but the pain down his side was getting worse and he couldn't help but clutch his side.

" _You are not alright you need to get that side looked at."_

Fitz wasn't going to argue with that, Pete went with his to the nurse's office and sat on the bed.

" _Thanks Pete i will be fine now."_

" _You really need to talk to Olivia you can't keep going on like this or you're going to be black and blue. Anyway i best be getting back before coach kills me."_

Pete left Fitz alone with the nurse that was putting a pair of gloves on before she turned to him.

" _Ok then Mr Grant you're going to have to loose the shirt."_

" _Excuse me."_

" _So i can see the damage you have done."_

" _Oh right yes of course."_

First just removed his shirt when there was a knock on the door and Olivia walked in he noticed that her eyes traveled over his body her eyes stopped on the bruise forming on his side before she quickly looked away.

" _I'm sorry just wanted to make sure you were ok?"_

" _I'm fine. Och you soon of a bitch will you be careful."_

Olivia turned around to see the Nurse touching his side and couldn't help but laugh at his face.

"I'm glad you find this fun Liv it hurts like hell."

" _Would you stop moving i can't bandage you up if you keep moving."_

" _You can keep away from me i don't need any dam bandage."_

" _Suit yourself but you should have it bandaged up it will help with the pain."_

The nurse shuck her head at him and looked over at Olivia maybe you can talk some sense into his big head."

" _I will try but he has always been stubborn."_

" _I'm still in the room you know."_

Olivia and the nurse sighed at Fitz and the nurse left the room leaving them both on their own. Fitz was still sat there without his shirt on he once again noticed Olivia looking at his body and shit dit her bottom knew her well enough that she did this when she was nervous and this got him thinking.

" _ **Is Olivia checking me out or is this my mind playing tricks on me, right now we're just stood there looking at each other and all i want to do right now is pull her into my arms and kiss her and be damned of the consequences why the hell does she keep biting her lip i never realized how sexy it makes her look. Then again i'm finding everything she does sexy. I haven't i noticed this about her before why have i wasted so much time when she could've been mine all along and now here is this other guy giving her the eye and she seems to like him as well. Maybe i should make a move on her and make her forget what's his name. Saying that she doesn't seem to be thinking about him right now. Wait did she just say something? When did she get so close to me. She so close all i have to do is reach of her and she would be in my arms."**_

Fitz is about to follow his heart and reach for her, when she slaps him over the head.

" _Och Liv what was that for?"_

" _Not concentrating on the game and getting yourself hurt, your lucky you didn't hurt yourself more than just your side."_

" _Who's the guy?"_

" _Sorry what's that got to do with anything?"_

" _Who is he Olivia?"_

" _Just a friend i haven't seen him in years he just moved to town."_

" _So he is a friend like me and you are just friends?"_

" _Yes of course, what's the matter Fitz you almost sound jealous."_

" _Of course not you can who ever you want as i friend he just seems over friendly."_

" _Fitz i haven't seen Stephen in years it must be 10 years or so he isn't the one i'm interested in."_

" _Oh so there is someone you're interested in then?"_

" _What if i am?"_

" _Well who is he you have never mentioned anyone before."_

" _I don't want to talk about it and anyway it's most probably just a crush and i will be over it."_

" _You know you can tell me anything Liv i won't judge, you listened to me long enough when i talked about Katelynn."_

" _Talking of Katelynn have you decided where you're taking her for your first date?"_

" _What?"_

" _Don't tell me you have forgotten your first date tonight? Are you sure you don't bang your head as well?"_

" _Of course i didn't forget i was thinking movies bowling maybe."_

" _You really are a romantic you know."_

Fitz put his top back on and got off of the bed and Olivia stepped away from him before taking one last look at his body.

" _Ok then Liv where would you want to be taken on your first date?"_

 **Olivia's POV**

Olivia tried to divert her eyes however hard she tried she couldn't stop herself from looking at Fitz's body. She cleared her throat and turned away from Fitz she didn't want him catching her looking at him. She hoped he hadn't already.

" _So Liv are you going to tell me where you would like to go on your first date."_

" _Nope because you want to be thinking where Katelynn would like to go not me it's her you're taking out. Everyone women is different i'm sure wherever you take her she will love it."_

Fitz started to walk away and Olivia took him by the hand as he turned around Olivia gasped she hoped it wasn't too loud that he heard her. They both suddenly became lost in each other eyes and just stood there still holding hands. Olivia wasn't sure how long they were stood there when she broke eye contact and let go of his hand.

" _You really should of let the nurse bandage you up you know."_

" _I will be fine Liv i'm made of strong stuff, listen i know i got my date tonight but how about we hang out tomorrow night and have a catch up."_

" _Sure we could have movie night?"_

" _Sound good you could come over to mine? You don't have to worry about my dad he won't be there it will just be us."_

" _Ok it's a….. I mean movie night it is then."_

Olivia and Fitz left the nurses office and then went their separate ways and Olivia got lost in her own thoughts.

" _ **Get a grip Olivia you almost called it a date and then he would of picked it up then what would've happened. Why can't i get pictures of his body out of my head and why did it hurt so much when he talked about his date. You know why because you want it to be you going on the date. God i have to stop thinking about him that way he got a girlfriend and we are clearly always going to be friends. But then why did he sound jealous of Stephen, also we had a moment back there that wasn't my just my imagination? I need to get any thoughts of Fitz and his amazing body and his eyes… Nope stop it don't go there."**_

Olivia suddlely bumped into someone.

" _I'm so sorry i should been looking where i was going."_

" _Olivia it's fine is your friend ok."_

" _Oh hi Stephen, of yes he is fine he will live, he gone to get ready for his big date."_

" _So you don't have plans for tonight?"_

" _Nope just studying and i need to go for a swim."_

" _Ok well you fancy hanging out later."_

" _Sure it will be nice to catch up."_

Later that evening Olivia and Stephen was sat in her lounge studying or at least Olivia was trying to she had been looking at the same page for the last few minutes she sighed and closed the book and wiped her hands over her face before standing up.

" _I need a break do you want a drink?"_

Olivia turned to look at Stephen.

" _No i'm good, you know i can go if you want your mind doesn't seem to be into this anyway."_

" _I'm sorry just got a lot going on in my head."_

" _You want to talk about it? I know we haven't seen each other sent we were what 7or 8 but i'm here."_

" _Thanks but if i say out aloud then i cant pretend its not real."_

" _If you're in trouble?"_

"No it's not like that."

" _Then it must be boy trouble and you can pretend as much as you want but it still will be there in the morning."_

Olivia sat back down and curled up on the chair and looked over at Stephen.

" _It's complicated."_

Stephen didn't respond he waited for Olivia to continue.

" _Oh I'm just going to come out and say it."_

 _Olivia took a deep breath before she let the words fall from her mouth._

" _I think no that's not right i know i have feelings for my best friend and i don't know what to do about it? And it's driving me crazy. Right now he is out with his new girlfriend and…."_

" _You wish it was you he was on a date with."_

" _Yes. see i told you it was complicated."_

" _So have you had these for him long."_

" _That's the thing i don't know how long it's been we always had this close bond from the moment i met him we were only 10 years old but today was like i was seeing him for the first time and the feelings are really intense. If i tell him how i feel i could risk losing him forever and then there is his girlfriend who doesn't deserve any of this. All i want is for him to be happy."_

" _Him having a girlfriend is complicated but if she wasn't around would could you see you two being together?"_

" _My heart says yes but my head says no."_

" _And you don't know if he has any feelings for you?"_

" _Before today i would've said no but he been acting different around me and before he saw me and you talking and when he asked me about you he sounded like he was jealous and in the nurses station we had a moment or at least i think we did it could all be in my head."_

" _You need to talk to him, i know you're scared of losing his friendship but what if he feels the same? From what you have just said it sound like he does. Just imagine what you could miss out on if you don't say anything. If he says he doesn't feel anything then at least you will know and you can move on."_

" _Easier said than done."_

" _And for the record if he lets you walk away then he doesn't deserve you."_

" _Thanks for listening i don't know who i would've spoken to about all this if you wasn't here."_

" _Well it's a good job i'm here. Now this Katelynn is she hot?_ "

 **Fitz's POV**

Fitz was walking Katelynn back to her house he had enjoyed the night but he knew he would of enjoyed it even more if he was with Olivia and he couldn't help but feel guilty after all it wasn't Katelynn's fault and he knew what he had to do. Before he knew it they had arrived at Katelynn's house.

" _You should tell her?"_

" _Sorry what?"_

"Olivia you should tell her and don't say you don't know what i'm talking about i notice how you been looking at her all day. Even though tonight was good night your heart wasn't in it."

" _I'm sorry."_

" _It's ok she is a lucky girl."_

" _You are something special you know?"_

" _Thanks"_

" _So can we be friends?"_

" _I would like that."_

" _So no hard feelings?"_

" _Nope anyway truth be told i kind of like someone else myself."_

Katelynn gave Fitz a hug and kiss on the cheek before walking to her front door.

" _I see you tomorrow at school."_

" _Goodnight Katelynn"_

The night of Olivia's birthday party soon came around even though Olivia and Fitz had spent time together they hadn't discussed their growing feelings for each other each afraid of scaring the other one away. Fitz hadn't told Olivia about his break up with Katelynn. Fitz had just arrived at Olivia he noticed she wasn't down stairs but he heard laughing coming from upstairs he couldn't help but smile as he heard Olivia's laugh it was just another thing he loved about Olivia. He followed the sounds of the laughter till he was stood outside of Olivia's bedroom door and knocked on the door before walking in. Olivia was stood outside her closet holding two dresses up and Katelynn was sat on Olivia's bed.

"Fitz you're just in time which dress do you think Olivia should wear?"

Fitz looked over at Olivia and the dresses she had hold off.

"They are both nice but like the black one."

"You sure?"

"Liv i'm sure if you wear the white one which i'm sure will look great on you by the way you will be worrying all night."

"Your right black one it is then thanks."

"Ok then Fitz you need to leave so she can get the dress on why don't you wait down stairs everyone will be arriving soon."

"I will see you both down stairs then."

Katelynn pushed Fitz out the room and closed the door. Fitz shuck his head and started to slowly walk down the stairs. He knew he had to tell Olivia how he felt he was going to wait till after her party if he didn't tell her soon he knew he never would. Fitz had just got to the bottom of the stairs when he heard Olivia's Voice.

"Fitz."

Fitz turned around and he was blown away Olivia was wearing the dress he had chosen it clung to her body like a second skin and he knew he couldn't wait any longer.

"Hi, we need to talk."

"Katelynn told me about the break up."

Olivia started to make her way down the stairs towards him she could feel herself getting more breathless the closer she got to him.

"What did she say."

Olivia was now on the bottom step so she was same height as Fitz and put a piece of her hair around her ear.

"She spoke about your date and how good it was…"

"So she didnt tell you why?"

"Nope but i'm sure it has something with you acting strange so why don't you tell me."

They were both looking into each other's eyes trying to work out what the other was thinking when Fitz said one simple word that would change everything.

"You."

 **Yes i did just leave it there sorry for the cliffhanger :) xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone as promised here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy.**

 **i have completed chapter 7 as well so just let me know when you want it.**

 **I have a quick question for everyone reading my fic Impossible love. Would you like to see Fitz have any children? they will be younger than in the show. i have an idea's that can work with them in it or without them just let me can you tell me what your favorite Olitz song please. i will use these as subtitles for my chapters. it can even be a song you haven't put with Olitz before as it may just fit in my everyone looking forward to read you feedback xxx**

Chapter 6 Don't worry bout a thing!

 **Olivia's POV**

Olivia and Fitz remained looking at each other Olivia taking in what he just said and Fitz waiting to say what she would do or say. Olivia found it hard to talk she let out a nervous giggle and whispered

"What."

Hover before Fitz's could say anything the front door swung open and Pete and a group of other people came into the house.

"Let's get this party started."

Pete and the other guest's walked through the house and into the kitchen. Olivia used this moment to move away from Fitz and followed behind her guest's she looked behind her and looked over at Fitz and gave him a small smile before she walked into the kitchen she went over to the side and got herself a drink of wine. She downed her first glass before getting another drink and doing the same again. She was pouring her third glass when she saw Fitz had entered the kitchen and was making his way over to her.

"Don't you think you should pace yourself?"

"It my party Fitz i can drink as much as i want, if you are going to act like my dad then you shouldn't of come."

Olivia slipped past Fitz and went to talk to her guest she needed to get some distance between Fitz she couldn't think straight when he was around.

 **Fitz's POV**

Fitz watched Olivia walk away and disappear into the crowed he sighed and got himself a drink just then Pete came up to him and slapped him on the back.

"Hey man this is going to be a great party."

"Hmm."

"You ok?"

"I will be."

"You still not spoke to her?"

"I tried then you walked in."

"Oh i'm sorry."

"It's not your fault maybe it's the world telling us it's not meant to be."

"Don't give when the time is right you will know now in the meantime let's party."

Fitz laughed at Pete and picked up a drink and joined in with the party. A few hours later and Fitz is stood watching Olivia talking to Katelynn and some other girls from there school, he can tell she is drunk and that is why he has been pacing himself as he knows once the party is over he will have to make sure she makes it up to bed. Olivia leaves Katelynn and goes over to the C.D player and puts a song on that he recognises stevie wonder's Don't you worry bout a thing starts to play and Olivia walks over to him and starts to swing her hips.

" _Dance with me."_

" _Liv?"_

" _Shut up and Dance with me."_

Olivia starts to dance Fitz's shakes his head and takes a drink of his beer he puts it down on a table and walks over to Olivia and starts dancing next to her like they have done a thousand times to this song. As they are dancing he hears Olivia starting to sing along to the song.

" _Everybody's got a thing_

 _But some don't know how to handle it_

 _Always reachin' out in vain_

 _Accepting the things not worth having but_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama_

 _Cause I'll be standing on the side_

 _When you check it out"_

Fitz stops dancing and just watches Olivia's body as she dances.

" _God i love you"_

Olivia starts to laugh but continues to dance as she looks over at fitz he takes a sigh of relief as he realises she didn't hear him.

" _Liv"_

" _I'm not talking about it right now i'm dancing Fitz so now you can dance with me or you can get off my dance floor i'm fine dancing alone."_

Fitz smiled at Olivia and walked over to her and started to dance with her once again. This time Fitz started to sing along with the song which made Olivia smile even more.

" _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, mama_

 _Cause I'll be standing on the side_

 _When you check it out..._

 _When you get it off...your trip_

 _Everybody needs a change_

 _A chance to check out the new_

 _But you're the only one to see_

 _The changes you take yourself through."_

For the last part of the song they both started to sing together they didn't care other people were in the room watching them.

" _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, pretty mama_

 _Cause I'll be standing in the wings_

 _When you check it out_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_ "

As the song ended Olivia slipped and fell on to fitz who caught her, he ended up with his hands on her hips and her hands was on his chest as they looked at each other. Fitz saw Olivia look down at his lips before looking back into his eyes, he then noticed Olivia was biting her bottom lip again and a growl split from his mouth. Olivia suddenly pulled away and for the second time that night left Fitz standing on his own.

 **Olivia's POV**

Olivia headed straight for her backyard she needed some fresh air, she walked around to the side of the house and went and sat on the bench. This was another place apart from swimming were she always went when she needed to think. However she couldn't think straight with the amount she had drunk through the course of the night so she leant her head back and looked up at the stars. After a few minutes Olivia heard someone walking in her direction she looked to her side and saw that it was Fitz.

" _Hi."_

" _Hi."_

Olivia went back to looking on at the stars. Fitz made his way over to Olivia and sat next to her. She heard him sigh as he looked up into the night sky. They both sat there in complete silence. Fitz was the first one to talk.

" _You look amazing tonight if i haven't told you that already."_

" _Thanks."_

Olivia could feel his eyes on her she couldn't help but look over at him. For the first time she noticed he had a gift in his hand he followed her gaze and smiled.

" _I wanted to give you this before but time wasn't right the right time."_

Fitz handed the gift over to Olivia who took it from him.

" _Happy Birthday Livvie"_

Olivia opened the gift and just looked at it with a confused look on her face.

" _You bought me a star?"_

" _I know it's a lame gift but…."_

" _No its perfect."_

" _I know how you like to look at the stars and think, i also thought how you hate going to your mother's grave so i thought it would be another way you can talk to her."_

" _Which one is it?"_

Fitz pointed out Olivia's star. Olivia looked up at it and could feel the tears start to fall.

" _I'm sorry Livvie i didn't want to make you cry."_

" _It's ok they're happy tears."_

Fitz was wiping the tears from Olivia's eyes. Olivia then slung her arms around him and they held each other tight and much longer than was needed both not wanting to let go.

" _Thanks you Fitz."_

They both reluctantly slowly broke away from the hug as they separated they suddenly stopped and looked into each other's eyes Olivia looked down at his mouth she noticed how close they was all she had to do was lean forward just a millimeter and their lips would touch without thinking Olivia moved forward however as she did so Fitz backed away from her and kept her at arm's length.

" _We should get back to the party."_

Before Olivia had chance to respond Fitz was already stood up and walking back towards the house.

"What the hell just happened?" Olivia asked herself.

Olivia put her head back and looked up at her star

" _Hi mom its me i know its been awhile i'm sorry, as you can see i have may have had a little bit too much to drink but i really need to talk to you about Fitz. I know you never liked him and i don't know why i guess i should ask dad. Anyway he is a good guy mom i wished you got to know him i know you would of like him in time. Thing is mom he is my bestfriend and i think i'm falling for him, however he is giving me mixed signals one minute he is saying he broke up with Katelynn because of me then the next when i go to kiss him he pulls away. Did you see his face it was like i the thought of kissing me was the worse thing in the world. Well you know what it's his loss if he doesn't want me right? I miss you mom everyday thanks for listening to me i promise i won't leave it as long next time."_

Olivia stood up and walked back to the house she was determined to enjoy the rest of the party and not think about her messed up friendship with Fitz if he wants her than the ball was now in his court.

 **Fitz's POV**

Fitz's spent the rest of the party away from Olivia but he never stopped watching her and he was kicking himself from walking away from her. He was watching while she was laughing and dancing with her new friend Stephen, she was even more drunk now they both were and was singing and dancing along to One way or Another by Blondie. Fitz couldn't help but smile Olivia looked so happy in that moment. He wanted to go up to them and join in but he didn't want to be in the way. Fitz took another drink of his beer and sighed to himself he didn't notice Katelynn till she was stood at the side of him.

" _You should go over instead of watching."_

" _No she happy at the minute if i go over."_

" _What did you do?"_

" _Messed up."_

Fitz looked over at Katelynn she didn't say anything else she was waiting for Fitz to continue you.

" _We had another moment i had just given her birthday gift we hugged she went to kiss me and i pulled away."_

Katelynn hit fitz on the arm he just looked at her.

" _Why in the hell did you do that? What were you thinking?"_

" _I didn't want to take advantage she wasn't as drunk as she is now but she was still drunk and i want the first time we kiss to be perfect not when one of us had a drink."_

" _You know Fitz i think they broke the mould when they made you. Just don't leave it too long before you tell her how you feel. Right now she feel rejected like you don't want her."_

" _That's not true."_

" _You and i know that but she doesn't."_

" _I'm going to talk to her tomorrow no matter what."_

" _Just make sure you do. Now i think you better get over there or she going to break her neck."_

Fitz looked back over at Olivia she was now dancing on the table and looked like she was going to fall at any moment.

" _I think it's time for this party to end."_

" _I will get everyone out you take her of Olivia."_

Fitz was already walking over to the table Olivia was dancing on he just got there when she stumbled and feel right into his arms.

" _I have got you."_

" _Oh hi Fitzy. I thought you had gone i couldn't find you."_

" _I been here the whole time."_

" _Fitzy i'm tired."_

" _Katelynn making sure everyone going home."_

" _Can you take me to bed?"_

Fitz couldn't help but growl slip from his mouth has he tried not to think too much of what Olivia had just said.

" _My legs don't want to work anymore."_

Fitz was chuckling to himself as he carried Olivia up the stairs.

" _Did you enjoy the party Fitzy?"_

" _Yes it was a great party"_

" _It was i had best time._ "

Fitz just got to Olivia's bed and placed her down and took off her shoes.

" _I'm sorry."_

" _What you got to be sorry for?"_

Fitz looked back up at Olivia who now had her eyes closed but she let one word slip from her mouth before she fell to sleep

" _Kiss."_

Fitz watched Olivia as she slept.

"I wanted to kiss you tonight more than anything Liv god how could your stunning i wanted to kiss you in front of everyone so they would know that you're mine."

Olivia smiled and spoke in her sleep.

" _I've always been yours."_

Fitz put the bedcovers over Olivia and placed a single kiss to her forehead before leaving her room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi all thanks you to everyone who is reading this story. Hope you enjoy you will notice i have done Eli POV on this one as well i will be doing other people point of view as well as Olitz. I haven't written next part yet but soon as i have a will update it. thanks again and don't forget to review and follow this Olitz story xxx**

Chapter 7 Just a Kiss!

 **Olivia's POV**

The following morning Olivia woke up in bed she couldn't remember how she had got up to bed the night before that's when she noticed she was still in her dress. She decided she needed to have a shower however when she stood up she went dizzy so she sat back on the bed for a few minutes. Her stomach started to rumble so she decided she would make some breakfast and then have a shower. So she went over to her draws and opened the top draw and noticed her favorite top to wear was laid on top. She quickly slipped out of her dress and put the top on in its place she didn't care that it was too big for her. It came down to just above her knee. She picked dress up and put it in wash basket as she made her way down stairs and into the kitchen.

She put on the radio as she walked over to the fridge and decided to make pancakes with bacon and syrup just then Huey Lewis and the New's power of love song came on the radio and Olivia started to dance around the kitchen wiggling her hips to the song as she made the pancakes. The song was almost at the end when she turned around and screamed when she saw Fitz stood in the doorway with big smile on his face he had his arms folded across his chest.

" _God how long you been there."_

" _Long enough nice dancing, love the shirt wondered where that one had gone."_

Olivia looked down at the old basketball shirt that she was wearing with Fitz's number and the front. She could feel her cheeks start to burn she hoped he wouldn't notice. She then looked over at Fitz again and noticed his hair was all stuck up and she wanted to go over there and run her fingers through it. She quickly looked away again she didn't want him to be able to read her mind by just looking at her.

" _So what are you doing here so early?"_

" _I slept on your couch last night it was late once the party was finished, hope you don't mind."_

" _No of course not, i was just going to make pancakes you welcome to join me."_

" _You're making pancakes?"_

Fitz walked over to the kitchen island and watched Olivia as she poured the batter into the pan.

" _And bacon, don't look so shocked it's one of the only things i can cook."_

" _I love after all these years i still get to learn new things about you."_

" _What can i say i'm a woman of many hidden talents."_

" _Oh i'm sure you are."_

Olivia continued to make herself and Fitz breakfast she tried not to notice how right it felt to be making him breakfast and how comfortable it felt. She was glad after last night when she had rejected her that it was acquired between them that's the last thing she wanted. Soon enough they were sat together eating breakfast Olivia could feel Fitz watching her as she ate she was determined not to make eye contact with him so she kept her eyes on her plate as they sat in silence but her mind was on the man sat in front of her.

" _ **Why does he have to keep looking at me like that? i'm sick of his mixed signals he keeps giving me then again that could all be just in my head seeing something in his eye that isn't really there me just wishful thinking. I just have to remember that he doesn't want me the way i want him and that's ok it really his, this way i still get to keep my bestfriend i would rather have him and my friend then not have him in my life at all. I wish i could remember more about last night. I know i drank way too much especially after he rejected me i just hope i didn't make any more of a fool of myself then i did last night."**_

Olivia took a drink of orange juice and looked over at fitz who was still looking at her and smiling.

" _What?"_

" _I'm just surprised that you're not dying this morning you were shore knocking them back last night."_

" _I was a little dizzy when i first got up but other than that i feel fine, can't remember half of the night i hope i didn't do anything embarrassing?"_

" _Well you did get up and dance on the table at the end of the night."_

" _Oh god nope."_

" _Yes you fell off too but lucky for you i caught you. And how could i forget how you kept calling me Fitzy."_

" _Ok i'm going to die now i don't remember any of that."_

" _It's ok no harm done, you were very entertaining."_

" _Please tell me there was nothing else."_

" _Nope that was it. I took you up to bed and then i came down tied up a little and fell asleep on the sofa."_

" _Thanks for taking care of me."_

" _Anytime."_

Olivia and Fitz finished up breakfast and tied the kitchen together. Olivia kept noticing how Fitz would look at her and it looked like he was going to say something but would then stop. She hoped he wasn't going to bring up last night there was no need she had got the message loud and clear. Olivia had just finished washing the last few pots when she turned around she didn't realise Fitz was stood so close behind her so when she turned around she was in his arms.

" _Sorry i didn't realise you were so close, i should go get shower and get dressed, i'm sure you need to get home and freshen up."_

Olivia tried to move away from Fitz but he wouldn't move and she was trapped between him and the sink. She looked up at Fitz and there eyes met and just for a moment she let herself get lost in his eyes she told herself it would be the last time. Olivia could feel Fitz's head move forward and she froze in place Fitz noticed this and backed away from her.

" _What are you doing?"_

" _I thought that was obvious."_

" _But last night you pushed me away."_

" _You were drunk i wanted us to both have a clear head. Liv i….._

" _Please don't once you say it, it will change us forever and there will be no going back."_

" _I don't want to go back i want to go forward with you together i don't want us to just be friends any more Liv."_

" _And how do you know that you're always going to feel this way look at Katelynn."_

" _This us has nothing to do with katelynn."_

" _Yes it does for 2 years i have watched you pine over her get tongue tied when ever she was around. I had to listen to you for 2 years to say how much you like her then you finally get the courage to ask her out and you go on one date and you suddenly change your mind and you what decided you want your best friend instead well then who's going to be next?"_

" _Don't you ever get tired of talking?"_

" _No i don't get tied…"_

" _I don't want to talk anymore."_

" _What….."_

Olivia didn't get chance to finish what she was saying as Fitz stepped forward once again took her by her hips and pulled her into his space and crashed his lips onto hers. Olivia let herself get lost in the kiss for a moment. Fitz put all that he felt for Olivia into that kiss. Olivia suddenly pulled away from him she looked at him before she shoved him away from her.

" _Are you insane why did you do that? What gave you that right to just maull me?"_

Olivia shoved Fitz back again taking him by surprise.

" _Why answer me. What were you thinking?"_

" _Well that wasn't the response i was hoping for."_

" _So what you thought you could just kiss me and i would fall into you arms? This isn't some fairytale this is reality."_

" _I just wanted to kiss you son i went with my gut."_

" _Oh so that's ok as long as Fitz get's what Fitz wants. What about me did you ever think about what i want? Well did you?"_

Olivia moves away from Fitz but turns around to face him again

" _I thought we were on the same page. You can pretend all you want that this us is a one sided thing but we both know better."_

" _There is no us not anymore you made sure of that."_

" _Don't say that Liv, why are you fighting this so much."_

" _You never answered my question."_

" _Which one."_

" _Katelynn?"_

" _The way i feel about you is nothing to the way i felt about her, yes i had a crush on her but with you it's so much more, i have always known you were special i have always loved you from the moment you walked into that classroom and into my life i love you the moment you looked at me and i was too young to realise what that meant. So yes i had a crush on Katelynn but i have loved you for 8 years."_

Olivia looked away from Fitz and turned her back on him.

" _If you are finished then you can leave."_

" _So that's it you're just going to throw us away?"_

Olivia never answered Fitz she just walked out the room as she got to the stairs she could feel him walk up behind her before she knew what was happening she was back in his arms and she could feel the tears fall from her eyes.

" _I'm not going to let you give up on us Liv you don't have to say anything i see how you feel every time you look at me."_

Fitz wiped the tears from Olivia's eyes. Olivia looked into Fitz's eyes and saw him move closer to her she knew he was going to kiss her again but this time he took it slowly giving Olivia enough time to stop if she wanted to their lips was almost touching when they both heard her dad's voice.

" _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"_

 **Eli's POV**

Olivia and Fitz quickly moved away from each other and Olivia looked over at her dad. He could feel his blood boiling when he saw the tears in Olivia's eyes.

" _Has he hurt you? I always knew you were scum like father like son."_

Eli when charging towards Fitz but before he could get to him Olivia stood in his way and put both her hands on his chest.

" _Dad stop Fitz was never hurt me."_

Eli glared at Fitz before he looked down at his daughter.

" _He is not welcome in this house."_

Eli stepped away from Olivia and walked into the lounge over to his drink cabinet and poured himself a stiff drink. He turned around as Olivia walked into the room he took a drink.

" _You fucking him now?"_

" _Dad"_

" _Well are you being his little slut?"_

" _Why are you being like this?"_

" _Answer the question Olivia."_

" _No i haven't slept with him but it's none of your business."_

" _He will break your heart. You can do so much better than him."_

" _Why do you hate him so much you have never given him a chance."_

" _He is a grant they are all the same they take what they want never ask questions don't care who they hurt in the process."_

" _Fitz isn't like that."_

" _You have so much growing up to do, you think you're Fitz can do no wrong he will soon get fed up with you and kick you to the crib and not even look back. He is just like his father."_

" _You don't know him like i do he none of them things he would rather die then hurt me. And how do you know his dad?"_

" _As i said you have so much growing up to do. His dad will sleep with anything that wears a skirt doesn't matter if they are married or not. I should know your mother cheated on me with him."_

Eli saw the shocked look on Olivia face he could questions running through her head.

" _You were 3 years old your mother was meant to be on one of her trips i came home from work early and found them in bed together. We said we would try again for your sake so we moved away started a fresh."_

" _Dad i'm sorry that happened to you but you can't blame Fitz for that. He is an important part of my life and you need to accept that."_

" _Fine if he want to prove himself invite him around for tea tomorrow night."_

" _Thanks dad."_

Olivia walks over to Eli and wraps her arms around him and hugs him and kisses him on the cheek.

 **Olivia's POV**

Olivia made her way to Fitz's house later that day as she walked up to the door she took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. She didn't have to wait to long for Fitz to open the door as he looked at her she could see him give her a nervous look.

" _Hi."_

" _Hi."_

Olivia walked up to him.

" _I know we have to talk."_

She noticed Fitz roll his eyes.

" _Im serious you're my best friend i have known you forever, i remember you stubborn faze, your geek faze, you being coming a jock, overnight you turned into this hot guy, who's really sweet and…"_

" _You think im hot?"_

Fitz was already making his way over to her with a cocky look on his face.

"Well."

Fitz couldn't help but smile at Fitz as he pulled her into his arms and just as he was going to kiss her he stopped.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Olivia pulled Fitz down to her and their lips finally met in a slow lingering kiss before they couldnt deep the kiss they broke away for just a moment.

"Wow."

"Now that was the response i was after."

Olivia felt Fitz's lips on her again and this time they lost themselves in the kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi all here is the next part hope you enjoy**

 **i'm still working on chapter 9 once i'm happy with it i will put it up for you all.**

 **Don't forget to follow and review thanks xxx**

Chapter 8 I Want You, I want us!

 **Fitz's POV**

Fitz was the first one to break away from the kiss, he wasn't sure where he got the will power from, he finally had Olivia in his arms where she belonged and he wanted nothing more than to keep kissing her now he had a taste of her he was addicted. He gave her one last quick kiss and looked down at her. He kept her in his arms he wasn't ready to let her go completely just yet.

" _Are you ok Liv?"_

" _I'm more than ok."_

" _I'm not talking about this us, i'm talking about your dad."_

" _Yes we talked a little."_

" _He really hates me."_

" _It's not you really it's more your dad."_

Fitz frowned as he looked at Olivia he knew she wasn't telling him something, she gave him a weak smile.

" _Is your dad home?"_

" _No."_

" _Good so are you going to invite me in or we staying on the doorstep all day?"_

" _We could stay right here?"_

Fitz leant down and brushed his lips against Olivia's once more he couldn't help himself around her.

" _As much as i would loved to spend the whole time in your arms we need to talk and i don't really want your neighbours hear us."_

" _Well you better come in then."_

Fitz stepped to the side and Olivia walked through the door and Fitz closed it behind him and followed Olivia into the lounge and they both sat on the sofa.

"I need to tell you something about your dad?"

"Ok im listening."

Fitz took Olivia by the hand and entwined their fingers together and waited for Olivia to continue you.

"My dad told me that he caught your dad and my mom in bed together."

"I should be surprised but i'm not nothing that man does surprises me anymore. Sure explains why your dad doesn't like me."

"I will understand if this changes things for you if you don't want me."

"It changes nothing Liv i want you, i want us."

" _God because i want us too, oh and my dad's invited you around for tea tomorrow."_

" _Ok but what change his mind?"_

" _I told him he was wrong about you and how important you are to me so he willing to give you a change. I will understand if you don't want to come after the way he spoke to you."_

" _I will be there Liv, this is important to you so it's important to me."_

" _Thank you, you know he won't make it easy on you."_

" _I don't care, i will do anything for you."_

" _Anything?"_

" _Anything."_

Fitz smiled as Olivia moved closer to him she placed her hands on either side of his face and brushed her lips against his before looking into his eyes.

" _Why haven't we done this sooner?"_

" _I was thinking the same thing."_

Fitz lent in and their lips touched once more this time the kiss deepened and before either one of them realised it Olivia was on Fitz's knee they were both so lost in the kiss. Fitz smiled into the kiss when he heard Olivia moan he nibbled on her bottom lip asking for access which she granted and before long their tongue was dancing together. They both reluctantly broke away from the kiss neither one wanted to get to carried away. Olivia removed herself from Fitz's knee and pulled her clothes straight she looked over at Fitz that had a big smile on his face.

"What?"

"Oh i was just thinking how lucky i am to be able to kiss you when even i want and not have to hold back."

"Do you really think we can make this work?"

"I know we can and we can start by going on a date."

"What now?"

"No time like the present."

"But i'm a mess."

"No you're not your perfect."

Fitz stood up and took Olivia by the hand and they both walked out of the house.

 **Olivia's POV**

20 minutes later and Olivia stopped walking and looked over at Fitz who had not stopped and was looking at her.

" _You know if your idea of a first date is taking me to school on a sunday afternoon then i have changed my mind."_

" _This isn't the date call it a pre date, there is something i want to show you, you do trust me don't you?"_

Olivia watched as Fitz walked back to her and pulled her into his arms and gave her a quick kiss and kissed the tip of her nose making her smile.

" _You know i do."_

" _Well come on then it won't take long. Then we can start our date."_

" _Fine but this better be important."_

" _It is."_

Fitz took hold of her hand and she followed him as they walked through the school gates.

"So now that you brought me here you going to tell me why?

"You will soon see."

Olivia continued to follow Fitz to behind the school and towards the back end of the field.

"Fitz what we doing here?"

Fitz stopped and turned around towards Olivia and smiled at her.

"You remember when we were in Mrs cooper's class and we did a time capsule?"

"Of course i do, oh god Fitz no you can't be breaking into the time capsule."

"Why not i need to take something out to show you."

"Fitz if we get caught."

"We won't."

Fitz took Olivia over to the bench and they both sat down.

"How are you planning on digging that thing up any how?"

"I have my ways, you just wait here and i will be right back."

Fitz stood up and left Olivia sat on her own, she couldn't believe this was his big plan she just hoped that what ever was in the capsule was worth it. Olivia didn't have to wait long till Fitz came back with a shovel and a bunch of keys.

"I don't want to know how you got them."

Olivia stood up and walked over to Fitz and gave him a quick kiss.

"Are you sure you can remember where it's buried?"

"Yes it's just over here."

Olivia followed fitz and watched him as he started to dig for the capsule. In no time at all he had retrieved the capsule and was brushing the dirt off the lid. He then lead Olivia back to the bench and they sat down. Fitz then got the keys and put it in the lock and opened up the capsule he looked inside before he found what he was looking for and pulled out an envelope with his name on. He closed the capsule and placed it on the ground. He turned to Olivia and gave her the envelope.

" _I want you to read this."_

Olivia looked at the envelope in her hands on the front of the envelope it read

" _Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III's hopes and dreams for the future"_

Olivia ran her hand over the writing and then looked at Fitz and started to laugh.

" _What's so funny?"_

" _Sorry its just i forgot how dramatic you were."_

" _Hey it took a lot of time and effort thank you very much."_

" _I'm sorry."_

Olivia gave him a quick kiss and opened the envelope before she pulled the piece of paper out she looked at fitz.

" _Are you sure you want me to read this?"_

" _Yes most of them have become true and i wanted to add to them."_

" _Ok then."_

Olivia pulled out the paper and opened it up and read out what it said it.

" _Number 1 become best friends with Olivia. Well you can tick that one off._

 _Number 2 always have Olivia in my life, that one is a given_

 _Number 3 go to harvard._

 _Number 4 makeout with Olivia, oohh someone got cocky."_

" _Yes well that one i can tick of too."_

To prove his point Fitz grabbed olivia and sat her on his knee and started to kiss her before moving his kisses to her neck Olivia couldn't help but let out a moan. Fitz stopped what he was doing to look at Olivia.

" _I'm going to remember that place right here."_

Once again Fitz kissed Olivia's neck and she couldn't help but moan again. Fitz stopped kissing Olivia and took the paper from her hands.

"Number 5 ask Olivia to be my girl friend. That's another one i can cross off."

"No so fast mr you haven't asked me."

" _I have not?"_

" _Nope."_

" _What do you say Liv will you be my girlfriend?"_

" _Yes thought you would never ask. So is there any more on your list?"_

" _Just one more but it's silly and will never happen and besides you already know what it is."_

" _Nothing you would ever want is silly and if you want it bad enough it will happen. Your dream matter Fitz no matter what they are."_

" _See this is why i love you."_

" _You love me?"_

" _Always have always will."_

" _Good because i love you too."_

They shared another kiss before Olivia pulled away. And placed her head on his shoulder she had never felt this happy before. She watched as Fitz pulled out some more paper and a pen and started to write another list but he wouldn't let Olivia look when she tried.

" _Sorry can't show you these ones they won't come true if i tell you."_

" _That's ok can i borrow some paper."_

"Sure."

Fitz passed Olivia some paper and she turned away from Fitz as she started to make a list of her own.

" _ **1) always be as happy and in love as i am right now.**_

 _ **2) get married hmmm is it too early to think about marrying Fits? and have kids 4 kids**_

 _ **3) move to a house in vermont and raise my family**_

 _ **4) study law."**_

Olivia smiled at herself as she folded the paper up and put it in the time capsule, Fitz looked over at Olivia and nudged her.

" _What you smiling about."_

" _Nothing i'm just happy."_

" _Me too and i promise i'm always going to make you smile."_

" _That was the most cheesiest thing i have ever heard you say."_

" _I was going after romantic."_

" _You have time to work on that."_

Olivia stood up and Fitz followed he picked up the time capsule and put it back in the ground and reburied it.

 **Fitz's POV**

A couple of hours later Fitz was walking hand in hand along the beach with Olivia he kept looking at her he still couldn't believe that they were now a couple. He thought it would feel strange at first having to adjust becoming more than just friends but for him it felt like the most natural feeling in the world.

"Hey what you thinking about?"

Fitz turned to look at Olivia and pulled her towards him so she was back in his arms.

" _Just how lucky i am to have you."_

" _Were both lucky."_

Fitz leant down and kissed Olivia it was just a peck he didn't want to get too carried away when they were in public not just that he didn't want to rush things and scare Olivia way.

" _Can i ask you something about your dad?"_

" _You are really thinking about my dad right now?"_

" _You're right i'm sorry."_

" _No im sorry its ok what you want_ _to know, if you changed your mind about tomorrow night i promise not to be mad."_

"No its nothing like that i just wondered if you told him about us?"

"Well he did walk in on us so i didn't think i needed to."

" _I guess you have a point just promise me one thing that even if he can't except me that you won't let it drive us apart."_

" _No one not even my dad is going to break us apart. If my dad loves me he will accept you. What about your dad you going to tell him?"_

" _When he is around yes i'm not going to hide you away like some dirty little secret. If he can't expect us than that his lose. I have everything i need right here in my arms."_

Fits brushed his lips against Olivia's who tried to deepen the kiss but he moved away he couldn't help but smile at her face she had pulled.

" _Come on i have one more thing for us to do."_

" _You going to tell me what it is this time?"_

" _Even better i can show you."_

Fitz walked Olivia over to the ferris wheel, he could feel Olivia go tenes on him.

" _You have got to be kidding me you know i hate highs."_

" _Trust me Liv you will be fine and it will be worth it i promise i also have ways to distract you."_

" _Seen as it's you i will gone on it but don't make me regret it."_

Fitz took Olivia by the hand and helped her onto the ride he could feel her shaking and he was starting to second guess his plan he was about to tell Olivia they didn't have to do this but was stopped when he heard her voice.

" _You better get on this damn thing right now."_

" _How can i forget how bosy you can be."_

" _Don't you forget it Mr."_

Fitz got onto the ride and made sure himself and Olivia was strapped in. as they ride started it began to rock Olivia took hold of his hand and squeezed it.

"It's ok Liv just look at me."

At first Olivia didn't look at him he put his hand on her chin and raised her head so her eyes was looking at him.

"It will only take a minute, you're going to be fine i won't let anything happen to you."

It didn't take long before they had reached the top that's when Fitz broke eye contact with her. Olivia followed Fitz's gaze he smiled as he heard her gasp as she watched the sun start to set.

"Wow."

"Was it worth it Liv?"

Olivia turned to look at him and gave him a kiss.

"So worth it."

Olivia placed her lips back onto his he couldn't help but groan as the kiss deepened. They were both finally happy and they hoped it would always be that way and that the fathers wouldn't drive them apart.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi all so glad you liked the last chapter it took me ages to write and get it to where i was happy with it. this next chapter sort of wrote its self. anyway i have updated it now as i'm at work later. i** **haven't** **started chapter 10 yet but when i have i will put it on here for you. im now at work till tuesday so it wont be before then if i can get it written and up for you and tuesday i will but know promises.**

 **anyhow don't forget to review they keep me motivated to write more and give me ideas off were this is going, don't forget to follow this story also xxx**

Chapter 9 Papa Don't Preach!

 **Jerry's POV**

Jerry had been stuck in meeting all day he was looking forwards to getting home and putting his feet up and having a stiff drink. He had one of his lady friends coming later that night. As he walked into the house he almost bumped into his son.

" _Fitzgerald look where you are going."_

" _Sorry Farther didn't realise you were going to be home."_

" _Clearly not, why you in so much of an hurry anyway?"_

" _I'm going to Olivia's."_

" _You still hanging around with her? How many times do i have to tell you she has no room in your life."_

" _I don't care what you say Olivia is important to me she is the most important person in my life."_

" _FOR FUCK SAKE YOU THINK YOU LOVE HER DON'T YOU?"_

" _I don't think i know i love her and were together now."_

Jerry couldn't help but laugh at his son and tapped him on the back.

" _Well you go have some fun with her i can't blame you she is a looker just like her mother was, but don't think for one minute that she is more than just fun, you really think you can be president one day with her by your side?"_

" _Don't you ever talk about Olivia like that she is the women i love, I don't have to hear this. Bunch of shit"_

" _What's the matter son afraid what i'm saying is the truth?_ "

Jerry watched has his son walked out the door and slammed it behind him. Jerry turned around and walked into his office and got himself a drink. Jerry went and sat on his office chair took a drink before he picked up the phone and dialed a number. He really didn't want to talk to this person but he had to make things right for his own sake. However much he tried to say it was for his son he knew he was lying he was too selfish to think about anyone else but himself and his good name. He wasn't going to let some slut ruin his name. Jerry didn't have to wait long before the other person answered the phone.

" _Its me don't hang up we need to meet, i have got a job for you?"_

" _I have told you i'm done doing anything more for you."_

" _Are you sure i would hate for anything to happen to your mom and sister, think they have been through enough don't you."_

" _You keep them out of this."_

" _You do as i say and i won't need to involve them."_

" _Fine but this is the last time."_

" _Good meet me at the normal spot 10pm. Oh and come alone."_

The other person didn't answer but Jerry knew he would be there he just had one more call to make he dialed another number and the person answered on the second ring.

" _I thought i told you never to ring me?"_

" _We need to meet i got the kid meeting me at 10pm tonight, we have things to discuss don't you think?"_

" _Agreed i will see you both later."_

Jerry put the phone down and took another drink he was going to let Fitz have his fun for now. What he had planned would take time and he can be a patient man after all Jerry always gets what he once doesn't matter how long it take.

 **Olivia's POV**

Olivia was just putting the finishing touches to her make up. She looked at herself in the mirror at the dress she had on she had chose to go for a simple red 50s style dress that showed off her curves but had a high neckline, she wanted to wear something sexy for Fitz but did not show to much off with her dad being there and she knew the dress did the trick. She completed the look with a pair of black high heels with red poppies on the top and sides she had also let her hair stay in natural curls she remembered Fitz telling her once how much he loved her hair that way.

Olivia looked out of her bedroom door and saw Fitz making his way down the street. She quickly made her way down stairs and opened the door and stepped into the garden and Fitz came to the gate. Soon as he saw her he stopped what he was doing and just looked at her which made Olivia smile.

" _You like what you see?"_

" _I love what i see you look wow."_

" _Thanks so you going to stand there all day?"_

Olivia noticed Fitz take a gulp before stepping into the garden and making his way over to her and pulled his into his arms making her smile.

" _Fitz my dad might see us?"_

" _I don't care you can come out here lookin like that and not expect me not to have you in my arms."_

Olivia went to lean up and kiss Fitz but he stopped her.

" _I thought you was worried about your dad seeing?"_

" _Well if you don't care neither do i."_

Olivia smiled as Fitz lent in and she could feel his lips on her own, she put her arms around him and pulled him even closer to her. Fitz was the one that reluctantly pulled away.

" _As much as i want to keep kissing you we need to stop or your dad won't let me in the house."_

" _I guess you're right, he seems to be in a good mood today so we best not spoil it."_

Olivia led Fitz into the house she couldn't tell there was something wrong with him but she decided she would ask him about it when they got a moment alone.. As they walked into the dining room Olivia couldn't believe the amount of trouble her dad had gone too. He had done all the cooking himself she couldn't remember the last time he had cooked them a homemade meal.

"Hi dad Fitz is here."

Eli stopped what he was doing and turned to Fitz and held out his hand.

"Hello son welcome."

"Sir."

Fitz shuck Eli's hand.

"Please you are dating my daughter now call me Eli."

"Ok si…. Eli."

 **Fitz's POV**

" _Olivia why don't you take Fitz in the sitting room i will give you a shout when tea is ready."_

" _Ok"_

Fitz followed Olivia into the room and sat on the sofa with her, he couldn't help but notice how her dad was trying to make an effort but his dad was just being his normal nasty self.

" _Ok spill it."_

" _What?"_

" _You got something running through that head of your so what is it?"_

" _Nothing really just had a run in with my dad."_

" _And i'm guessing it was about us?"_

" _Yes but don't worry he is not going to stop us from being together. Yes it will make it harder and i know he will try and push us away but we won't let him no matter what he throws are way. Were in this together."_

" _Together always."_

" _And forever. Now i don't want to talk about my dad but yours seems surprisingly ok with us."_

" _I know he wasn't at first but he is trying for me, he is acting more strange today than normal but i'm not going to question it."_

" _Just make the most of it."_

" _Exactly."_

Fitx felt tingles go up his arm as Olivia started to stroke his arm and then entwined her fingers with her own. Fitz brought their joint hands to his lips and kissed the back of Olivia's hand before moving to her lips. He used his free hand to place on the side of Olivia's face as the kiss deepened and their tongues came into the mix. Fitz didn't even realize that he had growled under his breath until Olivia broke away from the kiss.

" _I love it when you growl like that."_

" _You do? When i'm around you i can't help it."_

" _I shouldn't say this with my dad in the next room but when you growl it turns me on."_

" _Oh really i will have to remember that, and you're right you shouldn't tell me that with your dad so close. However i'm glad you told me and i can't wait to find out what else turns you on."_

" _You will find out soon enough."_

" _Liv i know we haven't spoken about this but i just want you to know that there is no rush we can take it at your own paces, the first time we're together i don't want it just to be about sex i want everything with you."_

" _I want everything with you too and we will know when the times right, it will be perfect because it's with you."_

Fitz didn't get time to respond to Olivia as Eli chose that moment to walk into the room.

" _What you kids talking about?"_

" _School."_

It was the first thing Fitz could think of he couldn't tell him he was talking to his daughter about having sex someday. Fitz could see Olivia smiling at the side of him he gave her a look which made her start to giggle.

" _Are you ok Olivia?"_

" _Yes sorry dad we were just saying about something that happened at school it was really funny but you had to be there to see it right Fitz."_

" _Right."_

Fitz couldn't help but notice Eli give them a surprised look he just hoped he hadn't heard them but then again if he had Fitz knew he would of been out on his ear and he would've blamed him. He knew he would kill any boy who came around sniffing at the door at his daughter he would have someday. He could just picture she would have her mother's big brown eyes and olive skin and a trace of himself in there too.

" _Penny for your thoughts."_

" _Oh it was nothing."_

" _How come i don't believe you?"_

" _You will just have to trust me."_

" _ **There is no way in hell am i telling her i just saw our future daughter as plain as day, not just after i had said we could take it slow she would thing i was crazy and maybe she would be right, we have just got together for christ sake if i told her now she would run screaming for the hills and i wouldn't blame her. I've scared myself were too young to be thinking of kids that should be the last thing on my mind."**_

 **Eli's POV**

The evening was dragging for Eli he had been making small talk with Fitz all evening he kept reminding himself he was doing this for Olivia. A part of him knew he wasn't being fair to Fitz judging him on his father's past but he just couldn't let it go. His month was hurting from smiling so much but it seemed to make Olivia happy so he kept on smiling and laughing and making jokes. He glanced down at his watch as he stood up to take the pots away but Olivia beat him to.

"No dad you cooked me and fitz will take care of these."

"Well who can argue with that?i'm going to head to the office for a bit i have to nip out for a little while anyway. Can i trust you two alone together?"

Eli looked between Olivia and Fitz when he said that.

"Of course Eli this is your house and your rules."

"Good now you kids be good."

He kissed Olivia's cheek and shaked Fitz's hand before walking out and into his office. She checked his answer phone but he had no new messages he checked the time again and knew he would have to leave he grabbed his car keys and jacket and walked back through the house he looked through the kitchen door and sighed as he saw Olivia and fitz tidying up and laughing with each other. Eli hadn't seen her smile like that in years and a part of him felt bad for what he was about to do.

" **You have to do this it's for her own good in the end, she may hate you at first but in time she will thankyou."**

Eli took one last look at Olivia before leaving the house. He got in the car and drove away it didn't take him long to get to the meeting place were Jerry and the kid was waiting for him. He got out of the car and walked over to them.

"Ok i'm here now you going to tell me what this great plan of yours is that will break up our kids forever?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi all here is another part for you all, the drama is on its way but not just yet. any how here is some Olitz fluff. thanks for reading and don't forget to review and follow this story many thanks xxx**

Chapter 10 She Loves You!

 **Katelynn POV**

Katelynn had just finished her maths exam that was the one she was dreading the most so was glad when it was over with she had just made it to the door when Tina caught up with her. Katelynn couldn't help but role her eye.

" _Hi Tina whats up?_

" _I heard you and Fitz decided to be friends any how if i asked him out do you think he would say yes."_

" _I don't want to burst your bubble but nope anyway he is spoken for?"_

" _What how who is she?"_

" _Why don't you ask him yourself if you're that interested."_

" _We'll soon as i find him i will, do you know where is is."_

" _No and i wouldn't tell you if i did."_

" _There is no need to be rued, do you know who you are talking to?"_

" _Oh i know alright you just a stuck up mean bitch."_

With that Katelynn walked away with a smile on her face, she didn't know for sure if Fitz and Olivia were together she knew Fitz said he was going to talk to her but she hadn't seen him to get to ask him, she knew she had to warn him about Tina. a few minutes later and she bumped into Fitz and Olivia on her way to her locker.

" _Oh hi guys Fitz i have got to warn you Tina looking for you, she heard we wasn't seeing each other and is after asking you out. I did tell her a little white lie and you were seeing someone."_

" _Don't worry you never lied i am spoken for."_

Katelynn then watched as Fitz lent down and kissed Olivia. Katelynn didn't realized that she had screamed until Olivia and Fitz looked over at her.

" _Im sorry im just so happy for you guys, you two are just so cute, if you two hadn't spoken about how you feel soon i was going to lock you in a room and not let you out till you had sorted yourselves out."_

" _Really."_

" _Hay i had it all planned out i was going to rope Pete into help me as well."_

" _Well thankfully it didn't come to that."_

" _I am really happy for the both of you."_

Katelynn then went over and hugged both Olivia and Fitz. just as she pulled away she heard Tina's voice again.

" _Hi Fitz i have been looking for you."_

" _Oh hi Tina have you met my girlfriend Olivia."_

Katelynn couldn't help but smile at the shocked look on Tina's face.

" _You have got to be kidding me, you're going out with her, well it won't last you know where to find me when you get fed up with her."_

" _You will be waiting a long time."_

Tina huffed and walked off, Katelynn turned to Olivia and Fitz.

" _God i hate that fucking bitch one of these days someone is going to bring her down a peg or two and i just hope i'm there to see it."_

" _Im sure she will get whats coming to her."_

" _Only a matter of time._

Just then Katelynn saw the guy she had her eye on walking her and she could feel her cheeks start to burn. She had seen him at Olivia's party but only to say a quick hi to. She didn't even know what his name was she did know he was friends with Olivia.

" _Olivia who is that."_

Olivia looked in the direction that Katelynn was looking.

" _Oh that's Stephen."_

 **Stephen's POV**

Stephen was making his way over to Olivia when he noticed the girl she was talking to he had seen her his first day at school who wouldn't. He had worked up the courage to talk to her at the party and found out her name was Katelynn. He hadn't spoken to her as much as he wanted to, however now that she was talking to Olivia he knew he had a chance to talk to her some more. He took a deep breath and finished making his way over to them.

"Hi Stephen,"

"Hi Olivia."

He then turned towards Katelynn.

" _Your Katelynn right."_

" _You remembered i didn't think you would."_

" _Well it's a beautiful name how could i forget._

Stephen gave her a cheeky wink and notice that Katelynn had started to blush that made him smile. He then turned back towards Olivia.

" _Oh you haven't met Fitz yet my boyfriend."_

" _Its nice to finally meet you heard a lot about you."_

" _All good i hope."_

" _Hold on did you say Boyfriend?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Finally i'm happy for you Olivia for both of you, you deserve to be happy."_

" _Thanks."_

Olivia gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek and he shuck Fitz's hand.

"Right we got to go we only had one exam today but got 3 tomorrow so gotta go do some studying."

" _Oh is that what we're calling it."_

Stephen couldn't help but smile as Olivia hit Fitz in his chest.

" _Hay behave Mr."_

Olivia and Fitz said their goodbyes leaving Stephen and Katelynn alone together.

" _They make a good couple."_

" _Yes they do, it's nice to see Olivia smile."_

" _You know when i first saw you i thought you fancied her."_

" _Who Olivia? I love her like a sister, she not really my type."_

Stephen and Katelynn looked at each other till Pete came over and broke the spell.

" _I have just seen Tina she is not happy she ranting about Fitz and Olivia so is it ture have them knuckleheads finally got together?"_

" _Hi Pete yes it's true."_

" _Thank god i won't have to look at his sad face pining away for her."_

" _We have got to keep an eye on that beach Tina, i don't trust her as far as i could throw her."_

" _Agree she will try and do anything to get what she wants and at the moment it's Fitz."_

" _Don't worry we got their backs that bitch won't get her claws into him."_

 **Olivia's POV**

Olivia and Fitz were in her kitchen making some lunch, she had got Fitz chopping up so salad, Olivia had just got some ham out of the fridge along with some butter. She placed them on the side and walked over to Fitz and traced her fingertips down his arm. She watched as Fitz stopped what he was doing and watched Olivia as she got a knife out of the draw and then walked behind him letting her hand leave his arm and traced down his side onto this back before going back to where she had put the ham and butter. She took four slices of bread and started to butter them. She smiled as she felt Fitz put his arms around her from behind and started to kiss her neck she had to stop what she was doing and leant her head back giving him more accesses.

"Have you finished chopping the salad?"

Fitz stopped what he was doing.

"Well someone distracted me and i thought of something better than a ham salad sandwich."

"And what what might that be?

"You."

Fitz went back to kissing Olivia's neck she couldn't help but moan when he kissing her weak spot and then he started to nibble at her neck, she could feel his hands start to move up her body. She let go of the knife and ran her hand through his her just as she was going to turn around they heard the front door open and slam closed. They both quickly sprang apart and Fitz went back over to chop the salad and Olivia resumed buttering the bread as her dad walked into the kitchen.

"Hi dad."

"Olivia, Fitz didn't realise you would be here?"

" _Were just getting some lunch and then we're going to study, do you want us to make you sandwhich?"_

" _No it's ok we aren't staying i just had to pick something up from work."_

That's when Olivia noticed a young man with dark hair he couldn't have been much older than herself or Fitz.

" _Who's that?"_

" _Oh just someone from work. I will see you later."_

With that Eli left the kitchen and Olivia watched him as he walked over to the young man.

" _Come on kid we best be getting back."_

Soon as Eli had left the house Olivia felt Fitz's arms around her once more and she leant into him.

" _Is it me or was my dad acting strange?"_

" _A little i'm sure it's nothing to worry about"_

" _Maybe you're right."_

Olivia then turned around in Fitz's arms and put her arms around his neck and leant up and kissed him. She only gave him a quick kiss she knew that if she let it get any deeper then she wouldn't be able to stop herself. She heard Fitz groan as she stepped away from him to finish putting the sandwiches together.

 **Fitz's POV**

A couple of hours later Fitz was on his way home when he saw Tina he had hoped she hadn't seen him but unfortunately for Fitz she had and ran over to him.

" _Hi Fitz you on your own?"_

" _Look Tina i'm not interested."_

" _Come on Fitz we both know that's not true we don't have to tell Olivia."_

Fitz pushed past Tina and started to walk away.

" _Bye Tina."_

" _One of these days you will come looking for me."_

" _Maybe well hell freezes over."_

Fitz heard Tina start to scream but he just carried on walking away sooner he got home the better.. It only took him another five minutes to get home. He noticed his dad wasn't about which he was glad about he hadn't seen him since he had his fight with him over Olivia he wasn't in too much of a hurry to see him either. Fitz walked into the sitting room and picked up the phone and dialed Olivia's number it only rang once when she picked up.

" _Hi."_

" _Hi."_

" _I miss you."_

" _You only just left me."_

" _I still missed you."_

" _Then you should of stayed."_

" _I didn't trust myself to keep my hands to myself."_

" _You wouldn't see me complaining."_

" _But we agreed to take it slow Liv."_

" _I know i miss you too."_

Fitz and Olivia didn't say anything for a moment both was wishing that they were still in each other's arms.

"Have you spoken to your dad."

"No he is not home, i did see Tina on the way home."

"God i hate that bitch."

"Me too she was trying to throw herself at me but told her never happen."

"Bet she loved that."

"I left her screaming in the middle of the street."

"And i missed it."

"You know i would never go there right."

"Fitz i trust you i know you would never cheat on me with her or anyone else."

"Never would. I've only got eyes for you."

"I have been thinking."

OH no."

"What?"

"That means you are planning something and you want me to help."

"You will get something out of it."

"Oh i will, will i?"

"Yes you get to spend time with me."

"Now how can i refuse."

"I think we should ask Stephen and Katelynn to go on a double date with us."

"So you saw the looks they were giving each other too?"

"Yes i think they would be great together."

"Shouldn't we just leave them to it?"

"I just want them to be as happy as we are and they were both there for us."

"Well we can ask them."

"I knew you would be on board i will call Stephen and you can call Katelynn?"

"You are so bosy."

"And you love it."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi all hope you are all still reading this. just so you know this next chapter shows sexual adult content** **(M)**

 **please please keep reviewing and let me know if you want me to to keep going, love reading your reviews it keeps me motivated to write more hope you enjoy**

Chapter 11 Love Me Like You Do!

 **Olivia's POV**

It's now the start of June and Olivia and Fitz were still going strong, they were both in Olivia's backyard by the pool. Olivia was wearing a red bikini top and a pair of denim shorts. She was looking through a magazine while laid on sun longer fits was next to her. He had no top on and a pair of swimming trunks on. Every now and then Olivia would look over at Fitz and bite her lip but look away whenever Fitz looked her way. She heard Fitz chuckle she looked over her magazine and frowned at Fitz.

" _Are you laughing at me?"_

" _You know you can look as much as you want it's all yours."_

Olivia watched as Fitz moved his hand over his chest and abs and Olivia couldn't help but let a moan escape, this just made Fitz smile even more. All Olivia wanted to do was get up walk over to Fitz and ponce on him but she knew he wouldn't let things go too far every time she tried to take things to the next level he would put a stop to thing end up going home then he would call her on the phone and spend hours talking. At first Olivia didn't mind this it just made her love Fitz even more as he was not rushing things with her and she loved talking to him on the phone. However over the last few weeks Olivia as started to become frustrated with the whole situation and was starting to doubt that Fitz wanted her the same way she wanted him. She knew he loved her she just wasn't sure if he was in love with her. Olivia sighed and slammed the magazine down and stood up walking past Fitz as she did so he took her by the hand.

" _Are you ok?"_

" _I'm fine just need a drink you want one?"_

" _Yes sure thanks Liv"_

Fitz let go of her hand and Olivia walked into the house and over to the fridge just as she picked up the jug of lemonade the phone started to ring she went over to it and picked it up.

" _Hello."_

" _Hi Liv i need your help."_

Olivia smiled when she heard Katelynn voice on the other end of the phone over the last couple of months they had become close friends, she was the only other person apart from Fitz who was allowed to shorten her name and in turn Katelynn had let her shorts hers.

" _Hi Kat what's up?"_

" _I have an emergency i don't know what dress to wear for my date with Stephen."_

" _I thought you had decided on the blue dress."_

" _I did but i really like the yellow one, which one do you think Stephen will like?"_

" _Honestly he won't care what you're wearing he is mad about you."_

" _I know i really like him to i can't believe we're going on a first date again."_

" _It has to go better than the last one."_

" _Well he has promised there not going to be any golf clubs about this time. He still feels guilty for giving me a black eye."_

" _He was so nervous that night i had never seen him like that before, i hope everything goes smoothly this time."_

" _Me too so which dress?"_

 **Fitz's POV**

Fitz knew there was something wrong with Olivia he had noticed that she had been pulling away for a couple of weeks now, at first he thought it was all in his head and that he was overthinking things then the other day Stephen asked if everything was ok with them and that's when he knew it wasn't just in his head. Everytime he went to ask her about it she would close off and say she was fine, at times she came across like she was frustrated with him but he couldn't think of anything that he had done wrong. Fits got up from the sun lounger and made his way into the house to see where Olivia had gotten to when he entered the house he could hear her voice that when he noticed she was on the phone she had her back to him so she hadn't seen him enter the room. He went to turn away when he heard her voice.

" _No i haven't spoke to him yet."_

"******************"

" _I know i need to talk to him it's just finding the words."_

"*************"

" _Yes i promise i will talk to him today he is here now, look i best be going he will be wondering where i am."_

Fitz quickly left the house before Olivia caught him listening to her talking on the phone even though he could only hear her side of the conversation. Fitz knew now more than ever he needed to talk to Olivia and find out what was going on he couldn't help but think the worse and that she wanted to end things between them he just wasn't sure why. Just then Olivia walked over to him he couldn't help but look at her body she looked perfect and he could feel himself getting turned on, he knew if Olivia wanted to end things it would kill him but he would respect her decision. As Olivia walked over to him she past him a glass of lemonade and he drink it all in one go.

" _Thanks i really needed that."_

Olivia gave him a shy smile they both looked at each other and spoke at the same time

" _We need to talk."_

They both went and sat back on the sun loungers and faced each other Fitz waited for Olivia to start.

 **Olivia's POV**

Olivia took a deep breath looked at Fitz and asked the one question she hoped wouldn't ruin things between them.

" _Why don't you want me?"_

Olivia bit down on the inside of her bottom lip and waited for Fitz's answer.

" _Liv where is this coming from? What make you think i don't want you?"_

Olivia couldn't help but get angry she stood up and walked closer to Fitz and couldn't help but raise her voice.

" _Oh i don't know maybe it's because everytime were alone and we make out you suddenly stop and run for the hill's then next thing you call me like there is nothing wrong."_

Olivia didn't wait for Fitz to answer her she walked away and was making her way into the house she could feel the tears start to come but she didn't want to let him see the tears. She quickly wiped her eyes as she felt Fitz stood behind her. He placed his hands on her arms and turned her around.

" _If you think that i don't want you then you have gone completely mad. We said we would take it slow."_

" _There is taking it slow then there is us any slower and we will stop."_

" _Look at me Liv."_

Olivia wouldn't look at him she felt his fingers on her chin and left her head so she would look at him.

" _There you are, the only reason i leave is i don't trust myself around you if i don't leave when i don't then i wouldn't leave till i have had you in every room in this goddamn house. I want her first time together to be perfect."_

" _How many time do i have to tell you it will be perfect because it's with you?"_

Olivia didn't say anything else she just took Fitz by the hand and dragged him through the house.

" _Were we going?"_

" _Bedroom."_

" _Well in that case."_

Fitz picked olivia up and slung her over his shoulder making her giggle and walked up the stairs walked into her bedroom and kicked the bedroom door shut. He then dropped Olivia onto her bed and Fitz got on top of her.

" _Now this is more like it, i must warn you , if you try and stop it this time i may just have to kill you."_

" _Oh don't worry i'm not going to stop this time."_

Fitz then crashed his lips on top of Olivia's and she felt him push his tongue into her mouth and she could feel his hands roaming all over her body turning her on more that she already once. Olivia suddenly turned them over so she was on top of him. She broke away from the kiss and started to trace kisses down Fitz's body she looked up at him and smiled when she saw he had his eyes closed. She moved her hand over his jeans and felt him get bigger in her hand he also let a groan escape making her smile. She started to undo his swimming trunks and start to pull them down. Fitz lifted up his hips which let Olivia pull his trunks down his legs she couldn't help but gasp as she saw his member for the first time.

Fitz went to say something but she placed her finger on his lips. Fitz kicked his trunks from his feet as Olivia went back to kissing his body and placed her hand on his member she heard him growl again making her smile as she continued to kiss his body her hand started to move up and down his member from tip to base. Olivia kissed back up his body till she got to his lips and slipped her tongue into his mouth as the kiss got heated. She felt Fitz move his hands to her bikini top and undo it and before she knew it was slung across her bedroom floor. Fits them moved them around so he was back on top of her he removed her hand from off of him and pinned them above her head using one hand to pin them in place. While the other moved down her body he cupped one of her breasts making Olivia moan and she could feel her nipple get hard with his touch.

Fitz suddenly lets go of Olivia's hands and uses both hands to massage her breasts, before either one of them knows it they both have their hands all over each other going crazy over each others body, Olivia's are roaming over Fitz's back and up his stomach and along his hard chest. While Fitz's hands are holding Olivia against him kneading her brests and squeezing her niples. Olivia finds herself melting into Fitz hold, her body feels soft and so right as she holds onto his upper arms and back. She is starting to breath heavily and her head is starting to swim she is having trouble thinking properly also knows is she wants Fitz more than anything in the world.

Fitz's hands slip to the waist of her shorts and he pulls them down Olivia's body who helps to kick them off. Fitz then slips his hand into her underwear touching her bare flesh, pulling Olivia closer to him. As she moves forwards she feels his hard member against her body, she can't help but gasp and Fitz moves his fingers to her clit where he finds her already wet for him. Fitz moves his hands to her underwear and pulls them down her body Olivia kiss them cross the room joining the pile of clothes on the floor they are both now completely naked. They kiss each other Fitz hands roaming over her sides Olivia wants this to happen more than anything else.

Olivia moves them so she is back on top she breaks away from the kiss and moves kisses once more down his body she wraps her hand around his member from the base she looks up as Fitz before licking her lips and then dipping down and taking the head into her mouth. Fits moans as she sucks on the end of it and starts stroking it with her hand, she looks up at Fitz she can't help but feel sexy as she looks up at him she hears him groan once again and she pushes herself down onto him so more of him enters her mouth and swirls her tounge around the head and pumping her hand up and down. After a few minutes she feels Fitz pull her up to meet him removing her mouth from him.

Fits moves them so he is on top of her she opens her legs to give him room they look into eachothers eyes as his member makes its way to her opening, Fitz wastes no time in pushing himself inside of Olivia, Who let out a moan of pleasure Fitz stopped and looked down at Olivia.

"Are you ok."

"Perfect."

Olivia leant up and brushed her lips against Fitz's their tongue soon entered the mix and while their tongues danced together Olivia moved her hands down to his back side and pushed him further into her Fitz soon took the hint and started to thrust in and out of Olivia who soon matched his rhythm. Soon enough the room was filled with sounds of moans and skin hitting skin, both Olivia and Fitz knew they were being loud but they didn't care they were too lost in each other. Olivier started to slid her hands upward so she could trace along the hard ridges of Fitz back. She can hear his breathing turn slowly to grunting feels the heat of his body increase as though i switched had been turned on inside of him

Fitz moves faster into her and she moans with every thrust, her body tingles and trembling from the inside out, she takes as much of him as possible the feel and taste of him driving her crazy. She knows she not going to last long she can feel herself heading towards the end of a cliff and it's only a matter of time before she fall off. Her whole body feels alive she had dreamt of this moment but she didn't realise and amazing it was going to feel. Fitz suddenly started to thrust his hips into Olivia even faster his groans became louder and she knew he was feeling the same as she was.

Olivia feels herself tighten around Fitz a sudden burst of pleasure flying through her at the same time Fitz lets out a long and deep moan himself and they both go flying off the cliff together. Olivia opens her eyes and see Fitz is watching her his eyes are full of desire. They continue to move together as they ride out their orgasms and ever so slowly they both descend from their love making and move slowly until they are still and silent together the only movement being that of their breathing and beating hearts.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi all thanks for all the reviews love reading them please keep them coming here is the next chapter for you, hope you enjoy let the drama** **commence** **, dont forget to leave a review and follow this story if you haven't already.**

Chapter 12 So Close!

 **Fitz's POV**

Fitz woke up the next morning with a big smile on his face, he looked down and saw that Olivia was still asleep in his arms, he placed a gentle kiss to the top of her forehead. He was careful not to wake her up they hadn't slept much the night before, they had made love another 2 times during the night the rest of the time they talked for hours until they both fell asleep. Fitz closed his eyes again and kept hold of Olivia he didn't want to let her go. He knew he would have to leave soon hell he shouldn't of stayed all night the longer he was there the more chance they had of Eli finding them in bed together and he didn't want him ruining their perfect time together. After a few minutes Fitz opened his eyes and noticed that Olivia now had her eyes open and was watching him. Fitz moved Olivia's hair out of her eyes and smiled at her.

" _Hi"_

" _Hi."_

" _Oh god Liv i'm so sorry."_

He felt Olivia's hand on his face and smiled at him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for i don't regret what we did it was perfect."

"I don't regret it either but that's not what i'm on about we didn't use anything, i just got carried away."

"I think we both got carried away, you don't have to worry about that either, i'm on the pill."

"Thank god i think we're both i bit too young for any kids just yet."

Fitz then leant down and brushed his lips against Olivia's he meant for it to be a quick kiss but soon as their lips touched he just couldn't help himself and he deepened the kiss, Olivia opened her mouth for him and he slipped his tongue inside and soon enough they were dancing together. Their hands took a life of their own and started to roam each other's heard Olivia moan into the kiss as his hand meeagered her breasts. He turned them over so he was on top of her. He felt Olivia moved her hands over the muscles of his back and up to his shoulders blades she had opened her legs to give him access just as he was going to get into place they heard the front door slam closed.

They stopped what they were doing and Fitz jumped off of Olivia and started to look for his clothes that when he remembered that he only had his swimming trunks with him. He quickly found them and put them on he looked over at Olivia who had sat up in bed and had the bed covers wrapped around her body. Fitz growled to himself he didn't want to leave her but he knew he had too. He walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss.

" _I will see you later at the game? You know you're my good luck charm."_

" _You know i wouldn't miss it for the world, i love you."_

" _I love you too."_

Fitz gave her another quick kiss before he walked over to her window opened it and climbed out once his feet where safely on the ground he quickly looked around to make sure Eli hadn't seen him once he was happy the coast was clear he walked away from the house. He took one last look up at Olivia's window who was stood watching him she blew him a kiss he pretended to catch it and put it close to his heart and blew her one back and she did the same thing. Fitz then turned around and started to make his way home.

 **Olivia's POV**

Olivia watched as Fitz walked down the street she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face, once he was out of view she moved away from the window and quickly put on some nightwear and left her bedroom making her way down stairs as she got to the dinning room she saw her dad sat with a mug of coffee and was looking through the mail. He looked up when he noticed Olivia.

" _Morning."_

" _Morning dad."_

She kissed him on the cheek and went over to the coffee pot and poured herself a drink before walking back over to her dad and sitting next to him. He didn't say anything he just took a drink of his coffee he then past Olivia's an envelope with her name on on the top left hand cover read Princeton University. Olivia could see her dad watching her so she opened up the envelope and pulled out the letter and began to read it.

Princeton University

Admission Office

PO Box 430

110 West College

Princeton, New Jersey 08544-0430

March 31, 2005

Dear Miss Olivia C Pope,

Congratulations! The committee has reviewed your application and we are happy to offer you admission to the Class of 2007. Princeton received a record applicant pool of over 16,500 applications this year and your academic accomplishments, extracurricular achievements and personal qualities stood out among this strong pool. The committee was impressed with all you have done. Thank you for applying. We are delighted to be accepting you.

Olivia didn't read the rest of the letter she followed it back up and put it back in the envelope, she looked over at her dad who was waiting for her to tell him the new. She put on her best fake smile.

" _I got in."_

" _Well done i knew you could do it."_

" _Thanks dad."_

Olivia stood up and went back to her room and slung herself on the bed, she knew she should be happy she got into her first choice but she knew it meant moving away and being away from Fitz as she knew he was waiting to hear back for Harvard. She decided she would talk to him tonight after the game. In the meantime she was going to have a shower and then catch up with Katelynn.

 **Fitz's POV**

Fitz had managed to sneak into his house without his dad noticing. He knew his dad was home he had seen his car but he was nowhere in sight which Fitz didn't mind too much. Fitz got to his bedroom and quickly had a shower and got dressed before making his way back down stairs has he did so he noticed his dad's office door was opened as he walked past he heard his dad on the phone.

" _Eli for god sake man it's all in place it has to happen today."_

Fitz couldn't help but frown why was his dad talking to Eli and what was going to happen today he knew what ever it wasn't couldn't be good. He decided to say out of view and see if he could find out anything else.

" _Listen man i know my son he wouldn't risk his future like that, and if he does i will wash my hands of him, that will do the trick see how far he can get without is inheritance."_

Fitz wanted to march in there and tell his father just what he could do with his money but he stopped when he heard his voice again.

" _By the time we have finished Olivia won't want anything to do with him and you will have your daughter back."_

Fits knew he needed to talk to Olivia sooner rather than later he wasn't sure what they had planned but he knew whatever it was they were hoping to split him and Olivia up and he wasn't going to let that happen. Fitz quickly made his way back upstairs picked up the phone and dialed Olivia's number however there was no answer, he couldn't risk going to her house as he knew her dad was there. He went over wardrobe and pulled out a old box with some of his mothers things that was in it and looked through it till he found what he was looking for and put it in his back pocket. He put everything else back in the wardrobe and closed the door before going back down stairs as he did he bumped into his dad.

" _Fitzgerald where have you been? Did she open her legs to you? Have you finally seen sense boy."_

" _I have told you don't talk about Olivia that way."_

" _I'm in my damn house i can talk about who i want any way i want."_

Fitz lost it and the next thing he knew he had his dad pinned up against the wall with one hand around his neck the other pulled back into a fist. All Jerry did was laugh at Fitz and goad him on.

" _Come on son be a man for once just make my day."_

Fitz realised that his dad wanted him to hit him and he wasn't going to to give him that satisfaction so Fitz let him go and walked out of the house.

 **Olivia's POV**

Olivia was out with Katelynn she didn't fancy staying in with her dad and talking about college she just wanted to have some fun.

" _So how did your date go with Stephen?"_

" _It was great we went roller skating i wasn't a fan to start with but it was a great night found i was quite good at Stephen not so much,"_

" _I'm glad you gave him another chance and it's working out for you guys."_

" _Thanks, hows things with Fitz."_

" _There great."_

 _Olivia couldn't help but smile when she through back to their night together and she could feel herself starting to heat up._

" _Oh my God Olivia_ _Carolyn Pope you had SEX."_

" _Shush Kat don't want the whole world to know."_

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at her friend who had a big smile on her face and was jumping up and down.

" _Well going by that smile on you face it must of been good."_

" _It was perfect."_

Olivia suddenly thought about her letter and her smile dropped from her face which Katelynn soon picked up on.

" _Ok what's up one minute you are smiling like cat got the cream which you did by the way and the next."_

" _It's nothing really i just got accepted into Princeton."_

" _Thats good new isnt it."_

" _It should be it's just when i applied it was just mean but now…"_

" _It's you and Fitz?"_

" _Yes i just can't picture us not being together."_

" _You and Fitz will always be together you belong together and so what if you go to different colleges it's not like you would be other end of the world."_

" _I guess you're right i'm going to talk to Fitz after his game tonight."_

" _There is no time like the present why don't you speak to him now here he comes."_

Olivia looks behind her and sure enough Fitz is making his way over to them.

" _Hi Katelynn."_

" _Hi Fitz well i'm going to go see Stephen leave you two lovebirds alone."_

With that Katelynn said her goodbyes and left Fitz and Olivia alone.

" _Hi"_

" _Hi."_

Olivia wrapped her arms around fitz and brushed her lips against his before pulling away.

" _I didn't think i would see you till after the game don't you have to be at practice?"_

" _I needed to see you first i have something to tell you."_

" _Ok what's up?"_

Olivia could tell there was something wrong by just looking at him. They went over and sat on bench, Fitz took Olivia by the hand and took a deep breath before he spoke.

" _When i got home this morning my dad was on the phone to yours."_

" _What? But why they hate each other."_

"I know i through that too at first but they're planning something Liv, i know your dad has been acting like he is fine with us but he been plotting with my dad i don't know what it is they are planning all i know they want to break us up."

" _They never going to accept us are they?"_

" _No but we can't let them win i love you Liv."_

" _I love you too."_

Olivia put her arms around Fitz and she felt him holding on to her as tight as he could. They stayed like that for a few minutes before pulling away.

"What are we going to do?."

"I don't know all i know is why cant let them win, i won't lose you Liv."

"Then we won't let them."

 **Fitz's POV**

Fitz was getting ready for his big game he was trying to get in the right head space but he was too worried what his dad and Eli were plotting and when it was going to go down. He knew it was at some point today he knew he couldn't let what ever they had planned work if it did he could lose Olivia and that was the last thing he wanted he couldn't imagine life without her in it he didn't even want to try. Fitz stood up and put his basketball shirt on just then Pete came over to him.

" _Hey man you ok? you want on your best at practice."_

" _Sorry got a lot going on in my head."_

" _Everything ok with you and Olivia?"_

" _Yes were good but if our dads have their way then we won't be."_

" _I through Olivia's dad was ok with you guys."_

" _Nope that was just part of their plan, look can you do something for me?"_

" _Sure anything."_

" _If you see my dad or Eli or anything that looks off you tell me."_

" _Sure man you know i got you back."_

" _Thanks, we best get out there and get warmed up."_

Fitz and the rest of the team made it out to the gym as soon as Fitz stepped onto the court Tina made a beeline for him.

" _Hi Fitz you got fed up with you slut yet?"_

" _Tina i thought i told you to stay away from me? If anyone is a slut then it's you."_

 _Tina lent into Fitz and whispered in his ear._

" _Don't worry Fitz Olivia won't be around much longer, i wonder where she is anyway shouldn't she be here by now?"_

Fitz wished for a moment that Tina wasn't a woman as he would of punched her right now instead he turned his back to her. He scanned the crowed to see if he could see Olivia but her normal spot was empty. He looked at the time, the game wasn't due to start for another 20 minutes he knew she would be here soon. He tried to not let Tina get in her his head. He then walked over to Pete.

" _I need you to keep an i on Tina i have a feeling she is in on it."_

" _Sure thing."_

" _Have you seen Olivia?"_

" _Nope but she will be here dont worry."_

" _I know she will she wouldn't miss it."_

Fitz decided to do some warm up but every now and then he would look at Olivia's place and when he found it was empty he would check the time. Five minutes before the game was due to start there was still no sign of Olivia and Fitz got this sinking feeling that something was wrong he noticed that Katelynn and Stephen was sat in their seats so he went over to them.

" _Hi guys where's Olivia?"_

" _I don't know i spoke to her on the phone just as we were leaving she should of been here by now."_

This didn't make Fitz feel any better he needed to find Olivia he couldn't help but think something was wrong and he just knew his dad was involved but surely Eli wouldn't do anything to hurt his own daughter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi all here is the next chapter it is extra long hope you enjoy once again thanks for the review have reached 100 reviews already please keep them coming. xxxx**

Chapter 13 Love Will Lead You Back!

 **Eli's POV**

Eli had met up with Jerry and the kid one last time to ensure their plan was put into action.

" _Right so let's run through this again this Tina girl are you sure she will come through for us?"_

" _Yes i have spoken to her she just has to get fitz on her own for 10 minutes, then she going to meet up with the kid he is going to rough her up a bit, then we get Fitz tell him if he doesn't leave Olivia alone she going to cry rape, his career will be over."_

" _And you're happy to let you son go to jail for something he never did?"_

" _It's not ideal but if he chooses that path then he be no son of mine."_

" _Well this better work if it doesn't we could lose them both."_

" _Don't worry it will work and paying Tina some good money for this."_

" _Ok then let's get the ball rolling this will be the last time we meet up_."

Eli walked away and got in his car and drove off, he had to get back home he knew he had to be there for Olivia when shit went down, he just hoped she would never find out he was involved as he knew she would never have anything to do with him ever again.

 **Jerry's POV**

Jerry waited until Eli had driven off before looking over at the kid.

" _Is plan B in place.?"_

" _In the car sir."_

" _Good that will be all you know what to do next."_

Eli and the kid walked over to the car he looked into the back seat and smiled when he saw an unconscious Olivia. He then looked back at the kid.

" _You can go now."_

" _Yes Sir you're not going to hurt her are you Sir?"_

" _That has no concern of yours now if you want to keep your family safe you better get your job done."_

Jerry watched as the kid walked away. Jerry then opened the car door grabbed hold of Olivia's hair and pulled her out of the car he then lifted her up and put her over his shoulder and carried her over to his old warehouse.

" _Time for us two too have some fun."_

Once they entered the old warehouse Jerry carried Olivia unto the back up he could feel her starting to wiggle.

" _Looks like someone is ready to join the party."_

 **Olivia's POV**

Olivia couldn't process what was going on or where she was she heard someone's voice but couldn't workout what they were saying or whose voice it was. The last thing she can remember is talking to Kat on the phone arranging to meet her and Stephen at the basketball game. She then suddenly remembered feeling a gloved hand over her mouth and a pinch in her arm. Before she blacked out she remembered hearing a voice.

"I'm sorry."

Then everything went blank she wasn't sure how much time had past all she knew was her head was killing her and she couldn't think straight and her vision was blurry she was trying to focus on one thing so she could workout where she was, it didn't help that it was dark. She then heard a sound as she could make out they were footsteps and they were getting closer.

"hello who's there?"

Olivia didn't hear anything else but she could sense that someone was nearby she tried to focus her eyes again she suck her head but it was no use it didn't work she then heard laughing.

"You still have the drugs in your system don't try and fight it."

Olivia felt a hand run up her leg she tried to move away but she found she couldn't move her arms and legs she could feel her breathing getting faster. She knew she couldn't panic she had to try and get focused.

"What do you want?"

"Were going to have some fun Olivia once i have finished with you my son won't want to go near you."

"Mr Grant?"

Olivia felt Jerry grab hold her face and pulled it up towards him she could feel his breath on her and it made her feel sick.

"You won't get away with this."

"You are just a stupid little slut who is going to believe you over me?"

He then let go of her face and walked behind her she then suddenly felt him grab at her breast at the same time he nibbled at her ear.

"You just have a to be a good little slut and do as i say, you never know you may decide you prefer me to my son after all i am a really man with plenty of experience."

"Fits is more than a man then you will ever be."

Jerry walked in front of her again and the next thing she knows he slaps her across the face.

"You shut up you fucking slut, you mouth is only useful for one thing."

Jerry then picks her up and she tries to wiggle away from him.

"Let me go once my dad finds out."

"Oh Olivia how do you think we found you in the first place your dad is in on this he gave you too me, no one is coming to help you you're all mine now."

Olivia couldn't believe what he was saying would her father really do this too her? She knew they had a plan but was this really it? Olivia could feel turns burning her eyes but she wasn't going to let him see them. She knew she had to hold on to the hope that someone would find her before it was too late.

 **Fitz's POV**

Fitz had left the school he had got an ear full from his coach but he didn't care something was telling him something was wrong he wouldn't rest till he saw Olivia. Katelynn and Stephen had said they want to help they had all tried calling Olivia but there was no answer, they had agreed to split up to look for her. Fitz was thankful when Katelynn stopped Tina getting near him which gave him a chance to leave the school and make his way over to Olivia's house. On the way he kept his eyes peeled for any sign of her. Before he knew it he was down Olivia's street. As he got closer to her house he saw two figures he recognised one as Eli and the other man he had seen at Olivia's house once before he stood and listened to the raised voices.

"What are you doing here i thought you was meant to be at school sorting that Tina girl out. Is there some sort of problem?"

"It's about your daughter."

"What about her?"

"He has her he made her grab her said would kill my family, he said he wasn't going to hurt her but i saw the look in his eyes."

"Where is he i swear to god he lays one hair on her head and i will kill him."

"He back at the warehouse."

Fitz couldn't believe what was happening someone had Olivia he knew the only way he could help her was to follow Eli. he watched as Eli and the other man walked into his house. Fitz took this chance and ran to the he tired the boot door and smiled when it opened he got in and close the door and few moments later he heard muffled voices and the car doors opened and slam shut before the car started to move.

Fitz felt like he had been in the car for a lifetime in reality it was only a case of ten minutes. As soon as the car stopped he slid out of the car and ran over to the building he heard Olivia scream he heard Eli's voice and knew he had said something to him from the distance but he didn't hear what he said and didn't care he had to get to Olivia he ran into the warehouse he heard screaming again coming from a room in the back Fitz burst into the room and saw his dad on top of Olivia Fitz was so angry he had never known anger like it before. The next few moment's were a blank he didn't know what was happening but all of a sudden he heard gunshots. He looked over at his dad who fell to the floor. Fitz felt Eli's hands on top of his.

"Give me the gun son."

Fitz frowned then looked into his hands and noticed the gun he was holding onto he can't even remember picking it up. He let the gun go Eli wiped it with a cloth.

"You was never here you understand."

Fitz was in shock he couldn't believe what he had done he just shuck his head in agreement. Fits moved away from Eli and walked made his way over to Olivia.

 **Olivia's POV**

Olivia was in a daze she wasn't sure what had gone on. She was just getting feeling back in her body and was able to move she went to stand up and someone was at her side she flinched at first then she saw it was the young man who had taken her she remembered seeing his eyes before she passed out. She tried to get away from him.

"Im sorry im not going to hurt you, i didn't want to take you he threatened my family.i couldn't let him hurt you so got help"

Olivia noticed he was just as scared as she was she gave him a weak smile.

" _What's your name?"_

" _Diego Muñoz, but every body calls me Huck."_

" _Thank you Huck."_

Huck helped Olivia to her feet that's when she noticed Jerry on the ground she looked over just as her Dad was taking the gun from Fitz's hand she couldn't help but gasp and that's when she felt the tears fall. The next minute she was in Fitz arms and he was kissing her all over she stopped and looked into her eye."

" _Did he…"_

" _No he didn't get chance."_

" _Thank god."_

Olivia let all the tension she had held in and cried even more not just for herself but for Fitz she didn't blame him for what he had done she would of done the same for him she just knew that she was going to lose him it would only be a matter of time before the police came knocking on his door.

" _Hey Livvie it's ok i got you."_

Fitz picked Olivia up and she held on tight she never wanted to let him go. She closed her eyes and leant into him even more as he started to walk she then heard her father's voice.

" _I will meet you both in the car we can go back to our place we need to have a talk."_

Olivia didn't want to talk to her Dad but she knew he was right they did have to talk. Fitz managed to open the car door with Olivia in his arms he then placed her in the back seat Fitz climbed in beside her and she curled up on his knee. A few minutes later Eli got in the car and drove them back to the house. Soon enough they were back home Fitz had carried Olivia in the house even though she could walk now but she wasn't going to argue with him. Eli closed the front door and walked into the room. Followed by Huck

" _Now it seems we have a problem or more to the point you do Fitz. now i appreciate what you did to save Olivia, you are now in a lot of trouble which i can help you with they only people who know were you was tonight is in this room. Im sure you don't want to spend your life in prison."_

Olivia knew where this was going before he even said anything Olivia stood up and walked over to her father.

" _Let me guess there is a cost?"_

" _Nothing comes for free Olivia you know that."_

Fitz stood up and walked over to Olivia and Eli.

"And what is the cost."

" _Simple really you never have any contact with my Daughter ever again and you will never see the inside of a prison cell, if you don't agree then the police will get a call and they will find the gun which you tried to wipe clean and your father's body."_

Olivia couldn't believe what she was hearing, she had never seen this side to her father before and right now the man stood in front of her was a stranger and not her father. She felt Fitz squeez her hand, she looked up into his eyes and she knew her father had won she couldn't let Fitz spend the rest of his life in prison. Olivia looked back over at Eli.

" _Can i have a minute with Fitz on our own. It's the least you can give us."_

" _Make it quick you have a flight to catch in a couple of hours."_

Olivia turned away from Eli and looked back over at Fitz she could feel his heart breaking as much as her own she waited for Eli and huck to leave the room, just as she was going to speak Fitz beat her to it.

" _I know what you're going to say Liv, i can't lose you."_

Olivia placed her hand on each side of Fitz's face.

" _Don't you see what ever way we look at it he wins, it's not the way i want it to be it's the way it is."_

" _I would rather spend my whole life in prison then even be able to see you again. I deserve what's coming to me."_

" _I would of done the same thing for you but if you love me you have to let me go, i want you to be able to live you life to the fullest and have all your dreams come true."_

" _Liv i can't they mean nothing without you. I will chose you every time."_

" _And i'm choosing you, we have to let each other go i know it will be the hardest thing that have I ever had to do. But i wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing you were locked up for me, however knowing you're out here somewhere becoming the man i know you can be will make it not hurt so much. You have to promise me you will live you life to the fullest and when the times comes you will open your heart and let someone else in, you deserved to be loved and for you to fall in love again."_

" _Olivia."_

" _Promise me."_

" _i promise I never saw us ending like this, i thought we would grow old together."_

" _Me too, you know somewhere out there in another reality we are married and have kids and have hour happy ending."_

At this put they are both crying for the loss of what could've been. Fitz then reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a small box and places it in Olivia's hand.

" _It's a ring very old, rear one of a kind it even as a name Doux Bebe. It was my Great Grandmothers her father bought it for her at an auction in Paris, she wore it for a debutante ball and i was mean to give it to my wife but it was meant for you. Wouldn't seem right giving it to anyone but you"_

" _Fitz."_

" _If you could wear this if i could know you were wearing this even if we aren't together i'll know you're out there"_

Olivia opens the box and takes the ring and places it on the tip of her finger as she looks at it. She then looks back at Fitz blinking the tears away from her eyes.

" _Doux Bebe that's its name?"_

" _You can call it whatever you want in english Doux Bebe means Sweet Baby so."_

" _You want me to call a ring Sweet Baby?"_

" _I just want you to be happy."_

Olivia falls into Fitz's arms puts her arms around him and kisses him like her life depended on it. They both knew this was the last kiss they would share and put as much passion as they could into the kiss, tell each other what they couldn't in words. They only broke away from the kiss when they heard Eli cough behind them.

Olivia looked at fitz one last time.

" _I will never take it off, you should go."_

Olivia stepped away from Fitz and walked out the room and ran up to her bedroom she couldn't watch Fitz walk out the house and her life and she shut the door she slid down it and let the tears fall. Olivia wasn't sure how long she was sat there on the floor before she stood up. She went to the bathroom and washed her face before going back down stairs were Eli was waiting for her with her suitcases. He went to go over to her but she stepped away from him.

" _Don't touch me i hate you, i will do what you want you win but once i leave i never want to see you again, you are not my father."_

Olivia then picked up the suitcases and walked out of the house Eli dropped her off at the airports to talk to Olivia but she didn't want to know before Olivia knew it she was on a plane taking her way from her old life and away from the man she loved and to a new life. The further the way the plane took her more and more of the old Olivia went in her place was a new Olivia someone she didn't know someone who only had herself to rely on. The only part of the Old Olivia that remain was the ring on her right hand the only part Olivia refused to let go.

 **im sorry please dont kill me it will be fixed on a plus side you get to see Olitz fall in love again. sorry if any mistakes was crying when writing Olitz's goodbye how sad am i? hope you will still read this xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Hi all thank you for you reviews and everyone that is reading this fic. if you are enjoying don't forget to follow and review Love hearing what you have to say they give me ideas in which way the fic is going to go. here is the next Chapter now lets see whats Olitz have been up to shall we? in the next few chapters you may recognize some of the names that pop up.

 **Chapter 14 Without you!**

 _15 years later_

 **Fitz POV**

Over the past 15 years Fitz has been through hell and back his life fell apart the day he let Olivia slipped away he often wishes he hadn't given up on them so easily and fought for them. For the first year after she left he shut himself away from his friends they all remained him of his past with Olivia. He moved away the memories was too painful he thought a new start would help him try and move on, he soon became known as a love em and leave em type of guy. Each women he met he would compare to Olivia and they never came close. Fitz never said Olivia's name again he knew he had promised her to open his heart and love again, but it was one promise he couldn't keep how could he give his heart to someone else when Olivia had took it with her.

He had started drinking to dull the pain then one night he was almost involved and an accident which made him turn his life around he joined the navy and became a pilot, after 3 years of service he left and went to Yale university while there he got into politics and met his friend Cyrus Beene who helped get him elected as Governor of California. He found it hard going back home but he knew the time was right. Fitz career was heading in the right direction he was getting closer to everything he thought he wanted but the passion he once had was gone.

Fitz is currently visiting washington D.C he has some meeting and a state dinner which is held tomorrow night. He was in his D.C office when he heard a knock on the door and Cyrus walked into the room.

"Sir."

"Cyrus what can i do for you? If this is about me having a date for the state dinner tomorrow, i have told you i'm not interested."

"No Sir but seen as you have mentioned it."

"Don't even go there."

"But Sir even i have a date, well it's not a date, date more of an old student of mine, i wanted you to meet her i think…"

"Nope not going to happen i don't care who she is."

"Forgive me Sir i'm not making myself clear, i want you to meet her because i think she will be good to help with your campaign a pair of fresh eyes can always help. She is great rides pistole, she lives for her work a political none best student i ever had."

"You really think she can help?"

"If you are determined to run for office and be the first single president this country has ever had, then i know she can help you if she can't than no one can."

"That's high praise from you."

"She's that good."

"Ok i will meet with her but don't get any funny ideas."

"You don't have to worry she is as bad as you, had her heart broken too doesn't believe in love either which would make you both great for each other. Plus she would kill me if i tried to set her up and she is one person i don't want to piss off."

"Is that all?"

"Yes Sir oh don't forget your meeting at 3pm."

"Thanks Cyrus I'm going to pop out for a bit but i will be back before the meeting."

Fitz stood up and put his jacket top on and walked out of his office he need to get some air and he found found a small coffee shop not to far away, he enjoyed the walk lst him clear his head he had to take a shortcut through the park once he got his coffee he would sit on a park bench and just have a few minutes on his own and watch the people walk by.

Today was the third day in a row that Fitz had done this since arriving in D.C. he want to sit at the same bench he normally does but a family was sat there so he moved onto the next one that was facing the park. He looked back over at the family and watched them for a moment just by looking at the couple he could see how much they loved each other and their children. Fitz gave them a weak smile he couldn't help but think he could of had that with Olivia but now he was destined to be alone. Most people didn't understand him or like Cyrus they think he doesn't believe in love which isn't true he knows it's real but he firmly believes there is only one person for him and without her he is broken. Fitz looked away from the family and took a drink of his coffee he then heard a child laugh and shouting.

"Higher higher."

Fitz looked over towards the swing where there was a mother and child the mother had her back to him and she was pushing the little girl on the swing, Fitz stood up and went to walk away before he did he went to take one last glance at the mother and daughter and he stopped in his tracks when the mother moved around the swing so she was facing him, they were a little far away so she wouldn't be able to see him be got a crystal clear view of the women he had long to see. He had never seen Olivia look so happy she was laughing with her daughter and she picked her up out of the swing and gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged her. Fitz couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of him even though he felt a stab in the heart. At least now he knew Olivia was happy and had moved on without him that killed him inside but even so he was happy for her. He took one last look at her and she put her daughter down that when he wished he hadn't when he saw the little girl running over to a man who was clearly her father.

"Daddy , daddy."

The man picked up the little girl and walked over to Olivia and gave her an hug and a kiss on the cheek, at least Fits could be grateful of that it would of killed him to see her kiss another man. Fitz then walked away he hoped that now he had seen Olivia he could get closer but he knew he was fooling himself he knew he would never get over her and never stop loving her.

 **Olivia's POV**

Olivia stepped away from Edison and gave him a smile before looking behind her, she then felt him at the side of her.

"Are you ok Olivia."

"Yes sorry i just thought someone was watching me just my head playing tricks on me."

Olivia then turned back towards Edison and gave him a fake smile that he didn't seem to notice. Which didn't surprise Olivia she had been using the same smile for the last ten years and no one picked up on it ir if they did they never said any thing to her.

"Thanks for looking after Maddie for us today."

"It's no trouble we have had a great time haven't we?"

Olivia bends down towards Maddie who runs into her arms and give her a hug. Olivia knows she only truly smiles when Maddie is about she can't help but love her.

"Thanks for bring me to park Auntie Liv."

"Any time now you be good for your Mom and dad ok and i will see you soon and we will get ice cream next time."

"Thanks Auntie Liv i love icecream."

"You spoil her you know that."

"Isn't that what Aunties supposed to do?"

Edison just smiled at Olivia he was about to say something when her phone went off. She reached into her bag and retrieved her phone.

"Sorry i better take this."

Olivia said a quick goodbye before answering her phone.

"Hello Olivia Pope."

"Hello Olivia."

"Harrison i was expecting your call."

"Im at the court house right now been put on parole i don't know how you managed it but thank you."

"There is no need to thank me just doing my job."

"I owe you if it wasn't for you i would still be stuck inside."

"Like i said there no need to taken me just promise me you will stay out of trouble?"

"I have learnt my lesson."

"Is there anything else i can do for you?"

"You have done enough for me already."

"Harrison?"

"Ok im at the courthouse i could do with a lift."

"I'm on my way."

Olivia put her phone down and walked over to her car and made her way over to the courthouse which was just a short drive away. As she stepped out the car she caught a quick glimpse of someone walk into the lift and as the door shut she could've sworn that it was Fitz. Olivia suck her head she had done this a lot over the years she knew it wasn't really him just her head playing tricks on her.

Over the years Olivia had tried to forget about her past and Fitz she never spoke about her past to anyone. However every now and then she would see someone and for a second she would think it was fitz. Olivia wasn't the same person she once was to her the Olivia that walked away from him and got on the plane died and would never be coming back. She started Princeton early and thrown herself into her studies when she graduated Princeton she then moved onto George town where she studie Law where she met Cyrus Beene who soon became her mentor and friend.

A couple of hours later and Olivia was in her hotel room she switched on the tv and got herself a glass of red wine. She just got curled up on the bed when the news came on and a picture of Fitz was shown on screen.

"And in other news the Governor of California is in town he will be attending the state dinner at the white house tomorrow evening no one knows if he will bring a date nothing had been confirmed at this time."

Olivia switched off the T.V and dropped the remote on the bed she then picked up her phone and dialed a number it was answered on the fourth ring.

"Olivia?"

"Hello Cyrus i hate to do this but i…"

"Don't even think of standing me up for the state dinner, it's important you come i need you to meet someone for work it's more like a interview."

"Cyrus really."

"Are you dying?"

"No."

"Then you have to come Olivia i will pick you up at 7pm."

"O.k i see you tomorrow."

"Now that's the Olivia Pope i know."

Olivia put the phone down.

" **Maybe i won't see him, there will be plenty of people there and i'm sure a lot of people will want to talk to him, you're fooling yourself if you think you won't bump into him. You can do this he is in your past and you know that's where he has to stay. You can do this your Olivia Pope."**

Olivia took her glass of wine and took a drink before pouring herself another drink just then there was a knock on the door. She got of the bed and opened the door when she saw who was behind the door she closed it in his face. She hadn't seen him in 15 years and she never wanted to see him as long as she lived.

"Olivia open the door."

"Go away."

Olivia i'm your father open the goddamn door."

Olivia swung the door open.

"You stopped being my father a long time ago."

"Olivia i'm dying."

"You really think that changes anything."

Olivia went to shut the door but Eli put the palm of his hand on the door to stop her.

"I want to make things right before it's too late."

"It's already too late, now if that is all."

Eli handed her a card with his number on.

"I will go but please take my number i'm truly sorry Olivia i do want to make thing right."

"I don't believe you."

Eli moved his hand away from the door and Olivia shut the door and locked it behind her.

"I will prove to you Olivia that i'm sorry."

Olivia had heard enough she went back over to the bed and turned the T.V back on and turned the Volume up she didn't want to listen to his lies she didn't know why he would make contact after all these years. But what she did know was she would have to make sure she stayed well away from Fitz at the state dinner with her father in town the threat was more alive than ever.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi all so glad you like the turn this story had taken, here is the next part i already know how i'm going to get Olitz back together, all will be reviled in the next few chapter. thanks to you**

Chapter 15 She Used To Be Mine!

 **Olivia's POV**

The following evening Olivia was getting ready for the state dinner, she stepped into the shower and let the water cascade down her body she ran her hands through her hair and out of her face. She closed her eyes and leant her head against the shower wall. She had spent most of the day trying to mentally prepare herself in case she ran into Fitz even though she was determined to avoid him at all costs. If it was anyone but Cyrus that had invited her to go she would of refused to go and even though she had tried to get out of it she owed Cyrus, he was there for her when she needed someone the most at her lowest point in her life.

She never told him about her past and he never asked he was her rock and she wouldn't let him down even though she had to face her past. She knew if she told Cyrus reason why she didn't want to go he wouldn't of made her and she could've met her future employer in different circumstances. However she wasn't going to let her past define who she was today, she was sick of running she had to face her past head on.

Olivia finished off in the shower before stepping back out and wrapping a towel around her body she walked over to the mirror above her sink and wiped away the condensation and looked at her reflection.

Most days Olivia didn't recognise her own reflection sure she looked the same as she did back then just a little older but her eyes told a different story, her head was telling her thats a good thing Fitz will take one look at her and see she is not the Olivia he once knew and he would be able to walk away from her. However her heart was pleading with her to let him see the real Olivia his Olivia but she quickly shut her heart down she couldn't let him back in her head and definitely not back in her heart.

Olivia walked out of the bathroom and started to get dressed she slipped on her underwear and then went to look at her dress she chose a simple white dress with a open back and she put it on it slid down her body she looked at herself in the full length mirror and ran her hands down her body and she couldn't help but let a small smile escaped her mouth but as quickly as it appeared it was gone. Olivia went and sat down to fix her makeup when her phone went off.

" _Abby"_

" _Hi Olivia have you heard who is going to be at the state dinner tonight? Only the most eligible bachelor Governor Grant. God he is hot. I wish i was coming with you."_

" _Abby what are you? What's that noise? You do know i want my kitchen in one piece when i get back."_

" _I'm going to pretend that you are trying to not answer my question about….."_

" _I heard you the First time they are going to be plenty of other people there as well._ "

Olivia met Abby when they were at law school and soon became friends they lost touch after Abby got married then one night Olivia got a phone call from Abby she needed Olivia's help her then husband had beaten abby up and left her for dead. Olivia confronted the husband giving him a piece of her mind as well as giving him a good hit with a tire iron to his knee caps since then Abby has been living with Olivia at her apartment.

" _Abby if that is all you called about i have to finish getting ready."_

" _Fine but can you at least get me his number?"_

" _Goodbye Abby."_

 **Fitz's POV**

Fitz had been at the state dinner for the last 20 minutes he was still waiting for Cyrus to turn up. He got himself a drink as he turned back around he noticed a group of women looking at him and smiling it reminded him of high school he tried not to much about that because when he did he would think of her, and just like that Olivia was back in his head and how happy she looked yesterday at the park, that when he felt a stab in the heart it hurt to think of her happy without him in her life, for him it was a struggle to get out of bed everyday and not think about her and how empty his life is without her. Fitz drank the contents of his glass he then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Mellie i didn't know you was going to be here."

"It was a last minute thing anyway i saw you and you looked like you needed saving."

"Thanks they looked like one of them was going to ponce any moment."

Mellie stepped in front of Fitz and tied up his tie and leant up and kissed him on the cheek. She then looked over at the women who had been watching and smiled when they looked away.

Fitz had met Mellie 14 years ago in a bar and they had been friends ever since she was the only person Fitz confined in and told her everything about his past and Olivia. The press had tried several times to link them romantically but that was not the case their relationship was more like brother and sister. Mellie was always there for him when he needed her and he for her. Fitz knew he own her his life if he hadn't of met her he had no doubt that he wouldn't be here today. Fitz and Mellie carried on talking for a few minutes when suddenly his whole world stopped and all he could see was Olivia who was stood across the room talking to the president and the first lady. she was here they were finally after all these years in the same place at the same time. He knew she hadn't noticed him and he didn't know what to do. Should he go over say hello? Should he stay where he is and pretended he hadn't seen her? He looked around her be he couldn't see her husband anywhere.

"Fitz are you ok?"

Fitz looked away from Olivia and looked at Mellie.

"She is here."

"You mean…"

"Yes."

"You should go over to her."

"I can't she is married she has a daughter now. She is happy i don't want to get in the way of that."

"How do you know that?"

"I saw her yesterday at the park she looked so happy and that's all i have ever wanted for her."

"Even if she is married before you were a couple from what you have told me you were good friends, and i know you miss that part as well. Yes she may be married and settled but don't you at least want to get your friendship back on track?"

"Why do you always have to be right?"

"And don't you forget it so why are you still stood here talking to me get your ass over there."

However when Fitz looked back over to where Olivia was stood she was gone.

 **Olivia's POV**

Olivia had seen Fitz as soon as she walked in with Cyrus. Curus had gone over to talk to his partner James leaving Olivia to mingle she watched Fitz from a distance he had been talking to a dark haired women Olivia could tell they were close by their body language. She recognised the room from a number of magazines the reports had caught photos of Fitz and the women together but they always denied they were anything more than friends. However the way they were together just now told her a different story, she had hoped that Fitz would have moved on it would make it easier for her to stay away and now that she knew that he had she knew she didn't have to be scared of Eli's threat anymore. Olivia looked away as she was introduced to the current president and first lady. She made small talk with them for a few moments before taking one last look at Fitz she then walked over to Cyrus and James.

"Olivia you look devin as always."

"Thanks james you don't look too bed yourself."

Olivia was one of the few people who knew James and Cyrus was together, she couldn't understand why they were keeping their relationship and secret, it was obvious they were in love. However she respected their decision not to become public and would often be there cover when at events that another reason she was here tonight as well as to meet her new employer. Olivia hadn't seen James and Cyrus in a few months as she was so busy with work and now her work load and slow down. So she didn't know anything about Cyrus new client she had tried to ask him on the way over but he said he would introduce them at the dinner.

Olivia scanned the room she told herself that she wasn't looking for Fitz but she would be lying to herself. Absentmindedly Olivia started to twiddle her ring around her finger, she had kept her promise and had never taken it off, however as Olivia looked down at the ring she knew it wasn't fair to Fitz and his girlfriend or herself to be wearing it if she did bump into them so she took it off and put it in her bag for safe keeping, she knew as soon as the dinner was over and she had left the ring would be back on her finger where it belonged.

An 30 minutes later and Olivia still hadn't been introduced to her soon to be new boss and she was starting to wonder if he was even here. Cyrus had gone to look for him leaving her and james on their own.

"Will you dance with me?"

"How could i turn you down james."

James lead Olivia to the dance floor and they started to dance, Olivia could see there was something on James mind.

"Ok spill it."

"How do you do that?"

"I'm good at reading people and you're all tense."

"I told Cy that i wanted to go public with our relationship and he said no."

"He is just scared what people will think which i know is just stupid, he shouldn't care what other people think as long as you love each other that's all that matter."

"I said the same thing i'm starting to think he doesnt and thats the real problem."

"Now you are the one being stupid, he loves you James dont ever dough that can see the way he looks at you, you just have to give him time and he will come around. You guys are meant to be together."

 **Cyrus POV**

Cyrus had been looking for Fitz everywhere he knew he was here he had caught a glimpse of him earlier he was with Mellie however as he was making his way over to them he kept getting stopped by other guest and then when he was able to walk away from them Fitz had gone. A couple of minutes later and he spotted him again in a corner talking with Mellie. Cyrus wasn't sure why Fitz and Mellie wasn't together he had tried several times to set them up on dates but it never had worked out os in the end he gave up.

Cyrus worried about Fitz he knew he was lonely anyone could just look at him and see it, he wouldn't even entertain the notion of dating anyone they had got into many disagreements over it. Cyrus new someone had broken his heart in the past and who ever it was still held onto it. He wanted to talk to him about it but he was waiting for Fitz to open up to him but so far he hadn't. Cyrus finally made his way over to Fitz.

"There you are i have been looking for you everywhere."

"Hi Cy sorry was trying to keep a low profile while i still can."

"Well i need you to meet my friend i told you about."

"The one you want to help run my campaign?"

"That's the one."

Cyrus looked over at Mellie.

"Mellie it's nice to see you, you look great."

"Thanks Cy."

Fitz and Mellie followed Cyrus, Mellie didn't have much of a choice as Fitz had grabbed hold of her hand.

"Here she is."

Olivia slowly turned to face Fitz.

" Olivia Pope let me introduce you to Governor Fitzgerald Grant III"


	16. Chapter 16

**thanks for all the review and follows here is the next part for you Olitz meet again i wonder how they are going to react lets find out shall we?**

 **Chapter 16 I Can't Let Go!**

 **Fitz's POV**

Fitz was in a state of shock he was finding it hard to breath he just stood there looking at Olivia who looked just as shocked but she seemed to be able to pull herself together quicker than him. Mellie seemed to noticed that he was struggling and introduced herself to Olivia.

" _Im Mellie it's nice to meet you Miss Pope."_

Fitz watched as Olivia and Mellie shake hands.

" _Nice to meet you to Mellie."_

Fitz then noticed that Olivia was looking over at him but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

" _Governor Grant."_

Fitz felt Mellie give him a nudge that seemed to bring him out of his daze.

" _Miss Pope."_

Fitz and Olivia shake hands and Fitz could feel the same old spark he had always felt when they touched he knew Olivia felt it too as she quickly removed her hand. Fitz suddenly noticed she wasn't wearing the ring he had gave her, he wasn't surprised after all she was with someone else, so why would she still wear the ring he had gave her the last time they saw each other. Fitz knew that Cyrus was talking but he couldn't hear what he was saying Fitz was too busy watching Olivia. She was more stunning than he could remember, he saw her smile but he knew it wasn't her real smile it was the one she put on for show, every time she glanced his way he could see the pain in her eyes the same pain that he held behind his own. A big part of Fitz wanted to hold Olivia and take her pain away but another part of him knew she was only in pain because she had seen him again.

" _Cyrus can i have a word?"_

Fitz walked away from Olivia and Mellie and Cyrus followed him.

" _This isn't going to work with Miss Pope we will have to find someone else."_

" _With all due respect Sir but if you want to be the next President than Olivia can get you there she is the best you just have to give her a chance."_

" _We are going to be on the road for a while she will be away from her husband and daughter thats not fare on her and them."_

Fitz frowned when he saw that Cyrus was now laughing at him.

" _I don't know what makes you think that she is married or as any children but i can assure you she doesn't. Can't you remember me telling you yesterday she is just like you she is not interested in being in a relationship with is dedicated to her work 100% look just give her a chance if she hasnt helped to pull in move votes within a month than you can fire her but i'm telling you after a month you will want to keep her."_

" _Ok one month."_

 **Olivia's POV**

They were all now seated at the table for their meal Olivia was sat next to Cyrus while Fitz was sat across the road from her next to Mellie, Olivia still couldn't believe that Fitz was going to be her new boss, she heard what he had said to Cyrus he didn't want her here he only reluctantly agreed for to have a trial for a month, however Olivia herself hadn't decided what to do. She could let him have his own way and decline the offer or she could stay, she just wasn't sure if she could face seeing him everyday, especially if she had to watch him being with Mellie and then there was the threat from Eli.

Olivia could feel Fitz watching her but everytime she looked his way he would quickly look away and talk to Mellie. Olivia couldn't help but notice how good Fitz looked sure she had seen pictures of him over the years and since he had become Governor his face was everywhere but none of these photos did him any justice. Olivia mentally told herself out for checking him out. She quickly took a drink of wine she knew he was going to need it to get through this dinner.

She knew it was going to be hard seeing him again after all this time she just didn't know her heart would break even more than it already had. They had barely spoken to each other she didn't know what to say to him she found it hard talking about her past and now he is sat across from her and they were both acting like strangers. When Cyrus introduce them she wasn't sure how to address him so she went with Governor like they were strangers and in many ways that's what they are now.

Olivia hadn't eaten much she just kept moving the food around on her plate, she couldn't wait for this night to before she just wanted to get back to her hotel room and curl up into a ball and go to sleep, she had dreamed many times over the years of seeing Fitz again but they never played out like this. She took another drink of her wine, that when she noticed Mellie was watching her and gave her a friendly smile.

 **Mellie's POV**

Mellie could feel the tension between Fitz and Olivia she kicked Fitz under the table she was trying to get him to talk to Olivia but he was being stubborn and he wouldn't. She decided if he wasn't going to say anything to ease the tension then she would.

" _Olivia do you live here in D.C?"_

" _No not right now i live in New York, but i could be transferring over to here, i'm hoping to start my own business that's the dream any way. I was going to be heading back home in a couple of days. That was until Cyrus here said he needed my help."_

" _Well i'm sure you will be a good asset to Fitz's campaign. Won't she fitz?"_

Fitz looked at Mellie and then at Olivia.

" _I'm sure you will, Cyrus talks highly of you."_

" _That's because you won't get anyone better that Olivia."_

" _You're just biased Cyrus but you are right i am the best."_

Mellie noticed the way Olivia looked at Fitz and she knew that Olivia was just as lonely as Fitz was and that they belonged together.

After their meal Mellie was dancing with Fitz and Olivia was dancing with Cyrus. Mellie knew that Fitz needed to talk to Olivia on her own so was forming a plan in her head. Mellie looked at Fitz who was watching Olivia while she was dancing.

" _Why are you dancing with me when we both know that you want to be dancing with her?"_

" _Sorry what?"_

" _Nothing."_

Mellie just smiled at Fitz and then looked over at Olivia who was smiling as she was talking with Cyrus.

" _She is very pretty i can see why you never got over her."_

" _How could i? She was my first love she is the love of my life."_

" _You should be telling her that not me."_

" _She won't want to hear it."_

" _Every women wants to know that they are loved, you two have spend too much time a part. You let her go once don't let her slip away again."_

The music stopped and Mellie walked over to Cyrus and Olivia.

" _You don't mind if i have the next dance with Cyrus do you?"_

" _Sure."_

Fitz looked at Mellie she kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear.

" _Now you're chance, you both need this."_

 **Fitz's POV**

Fitz watched as Mellie started to dance with Cyrus and then he looked at Olivia and held his hand out.

" _Shall we?"_

Olivia took hold of his hand and he brought her into his arms and he started to dance with her he couldn't help but notice how right it felt having her back in his arms.

" _It's good to see you."_

" _You too."_

" _You look well."_

" _So do you."_

" _I am well."_

" _Good so am i."_

They continued to dance and looked at each other Olivia was the first one to look a away and gave him a nervous smile.

" _It's good to see you?"_

" _What do you want me to say?"_

" _I don't know."_

" _Should i have gone with hi?"_

" _Hi"_

Fitz couldn't take his eyes off Olivia all he wanted to do was kiss her but he knew he couldn't

" _Don't look at me."_

" _How come?"_

" _Because Eli is in town and we don't know who has watching us."_

" _I can't not look at you."_

" _This song will be over in a minute."_

Fits noticed that Olivia was looking anywhere but him.

" _This is ridiculous everything is ridiculous, i don't care about Eli."_

" _You should you could lose everything you worked so hard for."_

" _I already lost the most important thing in my life. Dam it just look at me, look at me."_

Fitz looked down at Olivia who looked at him in the eyes.

" _I need to see you alone."_

" _No."_

" _I am not spending anymore time away from you."_

" _Stop it we are in public look away."_

Fitz reluctantly looked away from Olivia as they continued to dance.

"I still love you."

"What about Mellie?"

"She is just a friend i love you?"

"And Eli?"

"I told you i don't care about him i love you."

"You can't love me you don't even know me any more."

Olivia stepped away from Fitz as the music stopped Fitz watched as Olivia walked over to their table picked up her bag and walked out of the hall. Fitz started to follow her he kept getting stopped on the way but he was determined to not let her get away. As he got outside he saw Olivia rushing across the grass and in her rush she dropped her handbag and the content of the bag fell on the floor she quickly started to put her things back in her bag. Fitz rushed over to help Olivia but seen as he got to her she stopped him he knew she hadn't realised it was him.

"Don't move if you stand on it you will break it. God i need to find it it's the only thing i have left …"

Fitz didn't hear what else Olivia was saying as he found what she was looking for that clearly meant so much to her and as he picked it up he realised why. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he held the ring out to Olivia. He saw the smile on her face and watched as she slipped the ring on her finger and he knew his smile had just got bigger.

"Thanks."

That's when Olivia looked up and looked at fitz, she quickly stood up and brushed down her dress and out her bag over sher shoulder.

"I have to go."

However Fitz took her by the arm and pulled her close to him he put his free arm around her waist.

"Please let me go."

"I can't let go, i let you go once before i'm not doing it again. I should a put up a fight for you for us, if i could go back and change things i would."

Fitz watched as Olivia's breathing started to change he looked down at her month before looking back into her eyes and he pulled her closer to him.

"I can't let you go Liv i almost didn't survive without you i almost died without you. Didn't you miss me? Liv? Didn't you miss me? Even a little?"

Their lips were so close now he could tell that Olivia was trying to fight what she was feeling but he wasn't going to let her go till he had his answer. Olivia put her hand on his chest and he could feel his heart beating faster for so long he had been living in the dark but now he had Olivia back in his arms he was back in the light and before he knew what he was doing he crashed his lips down on Olivia's letting all the pain and love he felt through the kiss Olivia kissed him back right away showing him just as much passion and he was. She then suddenly pulled away from him.

"Stop."

"No"

"I can't."

Fitz tried to kiss her again but she pulled away

"STOP"

"Why can't you? What's the point in fighting this for letting Eli win?"

"I'm not the same person i was i'm not the girl you once knew she is gone, you can't expect after all these years that we can just carry on where we left off. I have to go."

Fitz let go of Olivia and she started to walk away, Fitz let her go for now but he was determined to to keep fighting for them even if he had to fight for both of them.


	17. Chapter 17

**oh wow you are getting spoiled today 2 chapters at once. in this one you see which direction i'm going in to get Olitz back on track hope you enjoy. dont forget to review and follow this story if you haven't already xxx**

 **Chapter 17 Always Starting over!**

 **Olivia's POV**

Olivia had been telling herself she couldn't take the job she couldn't handle seeing fitz everyday, she barely got through the dinner the night before and then she showed one moment of weakness and she found herself back in his arms and when he kissed her she kissed him back,She had scolded herself over and yet when she received a call from Cyrus early morning saying they had to leave and get a flight back to California she had accepted the job without questions and now she is on a plane sat across from Fitz. He had fallen asleep not long after take off and she found herself watching him she just couldn't help herself. He still looked like the Fitz she once knew with some subtle changes. She noticed that Fitz was starting to wake up so she looked away and made herself busy.

She could feel his eyes on her and it took all she had to not look at him, she couldn't afford to show any weakness around him she had to be stronger she couldn't put herself in a position like she did last night. Ever since they had kissed all the old feeling she had, had been resurfaced. Which scared her more than anything she had tried for so long to fall out of love with Fitz but all it took was long look from him and the touch of his lips on hers told her she had never stopping loving not for a second. However she knew she couldn't go there her heart couldn't take it. She had accepted that she would spend her life alone and she just had to remind herself of that however it was easier said than done. She often wondered what her life would've been like if she had never walked into that classroom all of them years ago and never met him.

Olivia checked the time they were only 2 hours into the flight and had another 3 hours and ten minutes. Besides being around Fitz again this was going to be the first time she would be back in California which was going to make it even harder being around Fitz yes there was bad memories however there was more good ones and they all involved Fitz. she just knew she would have to keep herself busy and also make sure that she was never left alone with Fitz she couldn't trust herself around him. Just then her phone rang she looked at the number but it was one she didn't recognize she wasn't going to answer it but when she glanced over at Fitz he was giving her his cheeky smile that always made her go weak in the knees and she knew he would want to talk so she picked up the phone.

" _Hello Olivia Pope."_

" _Olivia."_

" _How did you get my number?"_

" _I have my ways."_

" _What do you want?"_

" _I see you are with Governor Grant."_

" _So you are watching me now?"_

" _I have always had eyes on you Olivia."_

Olivia could see Fitz giving her a concerned look she got up off her seat and moved to the back of the plane. She didn't want Fitz to know who she was talking to she would have to handle this on her own.

" _If you think you can scared me you dont im not some 18 year old you can scare away."_

" _I told you Olivia i want to make things right."_

" _And i don't believe you."_

" _I know i haven't been the best father and…"_

" _You are know father of mine if you were you wouldn't of dont the things you have done."_

" _I have made mistakes and i'm trying to make up for that. Im also not the same person i once was."_

" _Just so you know i don't believe anything you have to say."_

" _I deserve that but i just want you to know that i'm sorry for everything i have done and put you through, you don't have to believe me i just needed you to hear me, i love you Olivia i always have i have always wanted the best for you."_

" _Is that all you have to say? After everything you put me through you think i'm sorry i love you going to make me forgive you because it won't no matter what you do i will never forgive you."_

" _You can tell Governor Grant that he doesn't have to worry i will take his secret to the grave, they say actions speak louder than words you can everything and anyone you want even him, good bye Olivia you won't hear from me again."_

The phone went dead and Olivia put the phone away, she let the words sink in what Eli had said but she didn't believe what he was saying she knew she couldn't trust him and she knew it wasn't the last she had heard from him. A part of her wanted to believe him to believe that she could be with Fitz again and not worry that Eli would strike one day and make her world crumble once again. Even if she did believe him it wouldn't change anything too much time had past, she was still in love with Fitz however much she tried to tell herself other wise, always would be but that was the 18 year old Fitz and now he may look the same make her feel the same way he as always has but she didn't know him now and he didn't know her.

 **Fitz's POV**

Fitz hadn't been asleep as long as he let on, he knew Olivia was watching him and he also knew if he opened his eyes she would look away. He loved having her watching him it made him feel alive and for so long he had felt dead inside. Fitz was determined to win Olivia back he wasn't going to give up on them even if it meant taking baby steps and starting over from the beginning if that's what it took to get her back that's what he would do. He had been watching her when she got the phone call it didn't take him long for him to realise that it was Eli. He hated that man not what he did to him but what he put Olivia through. Fitz was watching Olivia who had moved to the back of the plane he watched as she put her phone away and leant her head against the wall and close her eyes. Fitz wanted nothing more than to go over to her and be there for her but he knew he couldn't he didn't have that right anymore. He then saw her disappear into the bathroom. Just then Cyrus came walking over and sat across from him.

" _I hate flying you think i would be used to it by now."_

Fitz watched as Cyrus drummed his fingers against the armrest he always did this when he was nervous.

" _We are halfway there and then you will get to stay on the ground for a bit."_

" _Can't come soon enough, where is Olivia?"_

" _Bathroom."_

" _Right we need to come up with a plan Sally is going to crush us in the_ _Primaries if not."_

Fitz noticed Olivia is making her way back over and she sits next to Cyrus

" _Family matters to republicans that's why they vote for who they vote for since Sally has Jesus firmly on her side that leaves family."_

" _Well then we have a problem."_

" _Which we can resolve people like to like who they are voting for they want to invite you in for dinner. However you on your own isn't going to work you playing the single card isn't going to work you need to get Mellie on side."_

" _Just so we are clear me and Mellie are friends we have never been a couple there is only ever been one person i have ever loved."_

Fitz gave her a knowing look but Olivia continued.

" _You and Mellie have been linked in the past it wouldn't take much convincing just go on a few dates get her to join you on the campaign trail we can tip off the press"_

" _Let me get this straight are you trying to say you me and Mellie to make out we are in a relationship to get vote."_

" _It would only take one photo it doesn't have to be real just as it looks real"_

" _Hell no that is not going to happen."_

Fit couldn't believe what he was hearing he couldnt and wouldnt do that. Not to himself or Mellie he knew why Olivia was suggesting this it was another way of pushing him away. Fitz then looked at Cyrus that had been on his laptop he had a smile on his face.

" _Not you too?"_

" _She does have a point there has never been a single president before and you would get more votes if you were seen to be in a relationship, she is only right when she said it would only take one photo, in fact there is one already been leaked only thing is it's not Mellie."_

Fitz couldn't help but be confused if it wasn't Mellie than who was it? He was trying to think if he been alone with anyone else but Mellie in the last 48 hours he had been seen with however it could've been a number of people from the state dinner the night before.

" _Ok if it's not Mellie than who is it?"_

Cyrus turned the laptop around so both Olivia and fitz could see the photo Fitz heard Olivia gasp and Fitz was trying not to laugh.

" _Maybe this could work after all."_

Fitz looked back at the photo which showed him and Olivia outside the white house it was taken just after he had given Olivia the ring back and their eyes was locked together, thinking back he thought he heard something but never through too much of it at the time.

" _How the hell did they get that photo the press shouldn't of been anywhere near there, who ever is in charge of security there should be fired."_

" _Everyone wants to know who you are Olivia this could work out better than using Mellie, you are both single both committed to your jobs, i know it wasn't the job you signed up for Olivia but…."_

" _No no way is this happening."_

" _I agree with Cyrus Olivia it will work better with you besides Mellie is in a relationship they don't want to go public yet, and you said it yourself it doesn't have to be real we just have to fake it after all it was your idea."_

" _That's when it was Mellie."_

" _You also said Family matters to republicans that's why they vote for who they vote for since Sally has Jesus firmly on her side that leaves family."_

" _It was your idea Olivia also look at this way it give you chance to get to know each other better."_

" _Can i have a word with Governor Grant on my own?"_

" _Sure i will let you two work out the details."_

 **Olivia's POV**

Olivia waited for Cyrus to leave before looking over at Fitz who was smiling at her.

"You know we can't do this right."

"Why not it was your idea and i for one think it will be a great way for us to get to know each other again get our friendship back on track."

"You are forgetting Eli."

"How many times do i have to tell you i don't care about Eli he can rot in hell for all i care, but you are using him as an excuse, you're scared."

"What have i got to be scared of?"

"You scared that you will fall in love with me again."

"You are delusional."

"Then prove."

"Fine you are on."

"Oh and by the way i'm not the delusional one."

Fitz gave Olivia a wink and smiled at her as he got up and walked away. Olivia sat back in her seat and laid her head on the headrest and closed her eyes.

" **What the hell have i got myself into?"**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi all here is the next part for you, thanks for the review please keep them coming love reading what you have to say love you all. xxxx**

 **Chapter 18 No One But You!**

 **Oliviva's POV**

The flight had been a long one and now that they were getting ready to land Olivia could feel her heart beating faster, she closed her eyes to steady her nerves. She then felt a hand being placed on top of hers she didn't need to open her eyes to see who it was, the spark running through her body told her it was Fitz.

" _You are going to be ok, i found it hard coming back here it's always hard with everything that went on. You're not on your own im here im always here if you need anything."_

Olivia opened her eyes and looked at Fitz who turned to look at her and gave her a smile, it wasn't a smile of a ex lover it was the smile of a friend and for the first time in a long time she saw the look of her best friend who she needed in that moment.

" _I just need…."_

" _A minute?"_

 _Olivia smiled at Fitz and nodded her head._

" _A minute."_

So they sat in their seats and just looked at each other without a word being spoken, these are the moments they are both missed over the years. Yes they had someone to talk to over the years but they never had anyone they could just be with and not have to say anything to make the other feel better and complete. Olivia took a deep breath and broke eye contact with Fitz. just then the sign flash up for them to put their seat belts back on, Fitz went and sat back in his seat just as Cyrus walked back over and took his seat next to Olivia.

" _It didn't take long the press are waiting for us, they got wind that you were both on the flight together."_

" _Cyrus?"_

"It wasn't me Olivia i swear. I just got a call warning us."

" _Are you ready for this Liv?"_

" _Guess we're about to find out."_

Ten minutes later and they had landed and was leaving the plane and as Cyrus had said the press was waiting for them, Fitz helped Olivia down the steps and slipped his hand into Olivia's which felt like the most natural thing in the world. She could hear the sounds of pictures being taken and the reporters shouting questions at them. However they did not respond they let them take their picture while they walked over to the car that was waiting for them. Olivia got in first and Fitz slipped in beside her while Cyrus got into a different car.

" _I guess we will be front page news now. You sure you're going to be ok with all the attention? It can be a lot to take in i'm still getting used to it."_

" _I will be fine, i'm willing to do whatever it takes for you to get the votes."_

" _Thanks Liv it means a lot that you're doing this for me, i hope we can get out friendship back on track i have missed that too."_

" _Me too, i think we need to tell Cyrus that we know each other it is bound to come out sooner or later and i know he will be hurt if we didn't tell him."_

" _You're right we should be completely honest with him, he could help us with the Eli situation."_

" _I have people that's already on that, we don't need to tell Eli everything, don't get me wrong i love Cyrus it just i have never spoken about that night with anyone. We are the only ones that need to know."_

" _There is something i should tell you."_

" _What?"_

" _I told Mellie everything."_

" _WHAT WHY IN HELL WOULD YOU TELL ANYONE."_

" _Livvie."_

" _Don't you Livvie me that doesn't work anymore, how could you she could've told anyone."_

" _She promised she wouldn't, i didn't mean to tell her, she found me at a low point in my life i had been holding it in for so long i had a few drinks and it all came tumbling out. I only told her because you wasn't there."_

" _So this is my fault you couldn't keep your mouth shut."_

" _I didn't mean it like that."_

At that moment the car to a stop, Olivia looked away from Fitz and noticed there was no press waiting for them she quickly got out of the car and turn around to look at first.

"Goodbye Governor."

Olivia slammed the car door and walked into the hotel and checked herself in she didn't look back to see if Fitz had tried following her. She hoped he would give her some space. Truth be told she wasn't angry that he had told Mellie she was upset that he had found someone to replace her, that their friendship had meant so little to him that he could find someone else. Olivia had many friends but no one had ever come close to replacing him. As she got to her hotel room her phone started to ring she opened her door and walked into the room before answering it.

"Hi kat."

After Olivia had left California for the first few months she lost contact with Katelynn and Stephen and then one day she plucked up the courage and called Katelynn and from that moment on they had stayed friends and met each other again and collage. At first Katelynn and Stephen asked what had gone on between Olivia and Fitz but she didn't tell them the whole truth, for all they knew they had decided to split up and go to college. Olivia knew that they didn't buy it but they never asked her again they respected her too much for that.

"I can't believe you are finally back and i saw the photo of you and Fitz you have to tell me everything how was it seeing him again are you guys getting back together?"

"Ok slow down i will tell you everything but not over the phone, i will come to you."

"Great can't wait to see you, Stephen is out at the moment but he will be glad to see you. I will have wine waiting."

"Now you are talking i will see you soon."

 **Fitz's POV**

Fitz couldn't understand why Olivia was so mad at him for talking to Mellie. He wanted to follow Olivia into the hotel so he could talk to her but he had also seen the look on her face and he knew she needed time and space on her own. So he got the driver to drive him back to his house and he would talk to Olivia later and put things right. He knew on some level Olivia was right he shouldn't of told Mellie she just happened to be at the right place at the right time.

It was the first anniversary of his father's death 12 long months since he killed his own father and he had to walk around with that guilt ever since. At the time the only way of copying was to drink the guilt away the one person he wanted to talk to the most was Olivia and she wasn't there the pain of not seeing her as well was eating up at him so he found himself in a bar drinking when Mellie had walked in they got talking and before he knew it he had told her everything, they had been friends ever since but they were never as close as him and Olivia no one could replace Olivia she had left a hole in his life that no one else could fill.

 **Katelynn's POV**

Katelynn couldn't wait to see Olivia she hadn't seen her in the last couple of months. However that was all going to change Olivia had offered herself and job at her firm once it was up and running it meant moving to D.C but they had nothing keeping them there. Katelynn hadn't met Abby yet who was also on board but she had spoken to her on the phone on many occasions and helped Olivia with Abby's ex husband so she felt like they were friends already. Then there was Harrison who was good friends with herself and Stephen. Olivia ahd got almost a whole group together. They last time they had spoken she was trying to find someone who was a tech savvy and then they would have a full team.

Katelynn looked down at the photo on her laptop of Olivia and Fitz and smiled, she knew she didn't know the whole story of why they had broken up. As first she thought it had something to do with Tina. after Olivia had left town Tina was going around telling everyone who would listen that she had slept with Fitz and Olivia had caught them together. However that didn't last long she knew Fitz wouldn't do that to Olivia, however Katelynn had great pleasure in punching the smile clean off Tina's face she soon came clean and said she was lying. Katelynn suspected it had something to do with Fitz dad death. Fitz had changed afterwards pushed everyone away and she suspected he did the same to Olivia making her leave town.

Katelynn jumped up when she heard the doorbell and answered the door she smiled and pulled Olivia in for a hug.

" _Come On in the place is a bit of a mess."_

" _Wow you started to pack already."_

" _No time like the present. Now come sit and tell me everything.."_

Olivia and Katelynn went and sat on the sofa Katelynn poured them both a glass of wine and passed Olivia's her glass while Olivia filled her in on everything to do with Fitz when Olivia had finished Katelynn couldn't help but start to laugh she laughed even harder when she saw the look on Olivia's face.

" _I'm sorry but let me get this right. You wanted to Fitz and this Mellie women to pretend to the press and public that they were a couple to get votes but now its bit you in the ass because of the photo that come out."_

" _Yes."_

" _Oh this is good i'm sorry Liv but you brought this on yourself."_

" _Well thanks for the support."_

" _Well at least this way you can spend more time with him and if nothing else you can get your friendship back on track."_

" _That's what i thought even after we kissed then we sort of had a fight in the car."_

" _Hold up you didn't mention anything about a kiss, when did this happen?"_

" _At the state dinner in the rose garden i dropped my bag thought i had lost my ring, Fitz found it and before i knew it we were kissing but i stopped it i can't go there again."_

" _Ok so what were you fighting about?"_

" _He told me he had told Mellie something that i hadn't shared with anyone and he said he told her because i wasn't around. I know i'm being stupid when i think about it it's just."_

" _You feel like he replaced you with Mellie."_

" _Yes."_

" _Liv the bond you had with Fitz it can't be replaced by anyone you guys were like one person you used to breath in sink and i bet you still do. You didn't see what he was like after you left he was broken i thought it was to do with his dad dying but it was more than that it was like he didn't know who he was without you the light went out of his eyes. I know i haven seen him in person in years but when have seen him on tv or Photo's the light is still gone without you."_

Katelynn watched Olivia has she took a drink of wine she didn't miss the smile on Olivia's face and she knew in that moment that Olivia was still in love with Fitz she knew she wouldn't admit it to her she wasn't sure if she would admit it to herself but what she did know was that Olivia and Fitz belong together she just hoped Olivia wouldn't be too stubborn to not let him back into her heart she wanted her friend to be happy and she knew the only person to do that was Fitz.


	19. Chapter 19

**thanks for the reviews here is the next part for you enjoy xxx**

 **Chapter 19 Wicked Games!**

 **Fitz's POV**

Fitz had been trying to call Olivia for the last few hours, however, she hadn't picked up any of his call they had all gone to voicemail. on the first few occasions he left a message but gave up after a while he decided he needed to talk to her face to face and make things right with her before their strategy meeting in the morning. Fitz was now on his way to the hotel Olivia was staying at, his driver stopped outside the hotel and turned to look at Fitz.

" _Do you want me to wait for you sir?"_

" _No that won't be necessary Jack i can make my own way back, why don't you take the rest of the night off and be with your family."_

" _Thank you sir."_

Fitz got out the car and walked into the hotel and over to the reception desk, the receptionist looked up and smiled at Fitz.

" _Evening Sir what can i do you for?"_

Fitz loved being back home it was the place that he felt he could be himself, everyone was used to seeing him around town and didn't treat him any differently. It had started to get a bit hectic with the press around and him about to start on his campaign trail however that was down to the press and not the local's. Fitz looked at the receptionist's name tag before giving her a smile.

" _Hello Megan i was wondering if you could tell me which number Olivia Pope is staying in."_

" _I'm sorry Sir it's against policy to give out our guest room numbers without permission."_

" _There must be something you can do."_

" _I could ring Miss Pope room and see if she is available?"_

" _That would be great Megan."_

Fitz watched as Megan phoned through to Olivia's room a few moments later Megan turned back to Fitz.

" _I'm sorry Sir Miss Pope is not answering would you like to leave her a message?"_

" _No thank you any way Megan."_

Fitz turned back around and left the hotel he was now left with no choice but wait and see her tomorrow maybe he would be able to get time alone with her before the meeting. Fitz decided he would take the long walk home and let the fresh air clear his mind a few years back he would of found the nearest bar and drowned his sorrows in the bottom of a glass. However that wasn't who he was anymore and he knew better now that it wouldn't solve anything it would just make it worse and he couldn't let the press see him like that it wouldn't go down well for his campaign and he promised himself he would never let Olivia see that side of him. Fitz had walked a couple of blocks when he bumped into someone it was his own fault he wasn't looking were he was going.

" _I'm sorry was totally my fault."_

" _Fitz"_

Fitz looked up at the person he had bumped into and smiled as he saw who it was.

" _Stephen it's good to see you."_

" _You too."_

" _I'm sorry i lost touch with you and Katelynn my head was all over the place."_

" _You don't have to be sorry you were going through a lot at the time."_

" _Thanks i still feel bad for pushing you both away, how is Katelynn?"_

" _She is great, if you haven't got plans why don't you come back to the house i know she would love to see you again."_

" _I don't know i don't want to interrupt your evening."_

" _You wouldn't be and believe me she would kill me if i told her i had seen you and not brought you back to see her."_

" _How can i refuse?"_

" _You can't."_

" _Well in that case lead the way."_

 **Olivia's POV**

Olivia was still at Katelynn and Stephen's house she wasn't planning on staying that long she had a lot of work to do before the meeting tomorrow. However Stephen hadn't returned yet and she wanted to see him before she left. Olivia got her phone out of her bag and she saw Katelynn look at her.

" _What?"_

" _I thought we had agreed you wasn't going to think about work for a while? That was the whole point of turning off your phone."_

" _That was three hours ago."_

" _So a little longer won't make much difference you work to hard as it is."_

" _It's only my first day don't forget."_

" _Oh i know but it's not like Fitz is going to fire you and besides we both know that once you leave here you will be up all night working."_

Olivia didn't say there was no point Katelynn knew her too well so Olivia put her phone back in her bag without turning it back on and took a drink of wine. Just then Stephen walked in the front door.

" _You will never guess who i just bumped into?"_

Stephen was stood in the doorway of the room looking at his wife he hadn't noticed Olivia, even after all these years and being married to Katelynn for the last five years he only saw her when he walked into the room and Olivia couldn't help but feel jealous of how much they loved each other and the life they had together a life she had once dreamed having with Fitz. Olivia suddenly looked up when she saw Fitz enter the room and Kalynn getting up and running over to him and gave him a hug before pulling away and hitting him on his upper arm.

" _That's for staying away too long."_

As Katelynn pulled him in for another hug his eyes locked onto Olivia's it only lasted for a second as Stephen had finally noticed her.

" _Liv, Kat didn't tell me you were he."_

He pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear.

" _If i had of none i wouldn't of brought him back here."_

" _It's ok really."_

Olivia moved away from Stephen and she gave him a reassuring smile. She was aware he wasn't up to date with what was going on and she was sure that Katelynn would update him. Just then Katelynn turned to her husband.

" _Honey can you help me in the kitchen a minute?"_

" _Sure."_

Katelynn and Stephen left the room leaving Olivia and Fitz on there own.

" _Hi."_

" _Hi."_

" _I tried to call you i wanted to apologies."_

" _I have got my phone turned off."_

Olivia watched as Fitz made his way over to her and sat next to her on the sofa she could see how sorry he was. She moved away from him a little she found it hard to think when he was so close to her, she then noticed the hurt look in his eyes.

" _I'm sorry i shouldn't of snapped at you like i did."_

" _You don't have to apologies you have every right to be made at me i shouldn't of told Mellie, i don't blame you for hating me."_

" _I don't hate you i could never hate you."_

Olivia had moved her hand to the side of Fitz's face and gave him a smile, there eyes locked once again, her head was telling her to kiss him to let him in again, she knew he would never hurt her not on purpose but her heart wouldn't let her and she quickly moved her hand away and broke eye contact.

 **Fitz's POV**

Fitz spent a couple of hours catching up with Katelynn and Stephen. He had missed his friends over the years and had regretted pushing them away. He had wanted to talk to Olivia some more, he couldn't help but think that Olivia was going to kiss him before and he knew the more time they spent together the sooner they would get back on track. He knew he couldn't rush things with Olivia he had to let her take her own pace and no matter how much he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her he was going to wait. The ball was in Olivia's court she would have to make the next move he would just have to be a patient man. Fitz finished his cup of coffee and then he stood up.

" _I best be off it was nice seeing you both again."_

Fitz shaked Stephen's hand and gave Katelynne a hug.

" _It was good seeing you too now don't be a stranger."_

" _I won't i promise."_

After he finished saying his goodbyes to Katelynn and Stephen he turned to look at Olivia.

" _I will see you in the meeting, good night."_

" _Night."_

Fitz then walked out of the room and out of the house and started to make a slow walk back to his house. Fitz hadn't got far he was still on the same block when he heard Olivia's voice.

" _Oh great you stupid shoe."_

Fitz couldn't help but smile as he watched Olivia take off her shoes, he noticed that one of the heels had snapped off. Olivia hadn't noticed him as she started to walk closer to him it was only when she almost walked into him that she saw him.

" _Shit sorry."_

" _You said that a lot tonight. What are you doing walking home alone?"_

" _I'm ok if you haven't noticed i'm a big girl now i can take care of myself."_

" _Oh i have noticed."_

Fitz couldn't help himself he found himself scanning her body and before he knew it he let a growl slip out of his mouth. When his eyes locked onto Olivia's he gave her a cheeky smile as he noticed she had been checking him out also.

" _If you'll excuse me i need to get back to my hotel room."_

" _Can i at least walk with you."_

" _You don't have to do that i ….."_

" _Can take care of yourself, i know but we're going the same way."_

" _Fine."_

Olivia then started to walk away from Fitz and he couldn't help but look at her ass, he only got a quick look as she turned back around again.

" _Are you coming or not?"_

Fitz walked up to Olivia and they started to walk back to her hotel. Ten minutes later and they were only five minutes away from the hotel. Olivia had started to slow down and stumbling as she was walking.

" _Do you need i hand."_

Fitz put his hand out but Olivia walked past him and stumbled as she did so Fitz caught her, she tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let her. He could see she needed his help but she was just being too stubborn. Before Olivia could protest he picked her up and put her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift.

" _What are you doing put me down i can walk on my own."_

Fitz didn't take any noticed as he started to walk the rest of the way back to the hotel he smiled to himself as he felt Olivia hitting his back.

" _It's not going to happen."_

Fitz smile got even bigger when he heard her groan and stopped wiggling about. As they got to the hotel he felt Olivia move.

" _You can put me down now."_

" _Not till i know you have got to your room."_

Fitz chuckled to himself as Olivia started to protest as he walked through the hotel and walked into the lift. He felt Olivia hitting his back again.

" _Put me down right now."_

" _Nope what floor are you on?"_

" _God you are so pigheaded."_

" _What floor?"_

" _Forth."_

Fitz pressed for the fourth floor and waited for the lift to take them to Olivia floor. The doors soon opened and stepped out of the lift.

" _What room?"_

" _412."_

It didn't take long for Fitz to find Olivia's room he then put Olivia down as he did there eyes locked together and they just stood there and looked at each other. Fitz noticed that Olivia looked at his lips before looking back at his eyes Fitz lent forward till there lips was so close they were nearly touching and he heard Olivia gasp.

" _Don't worry Liv i'm not going to kiss you again."_

 _Fitz then moved away from Olivia._

" _What?"_

" _I'm not going to kiss you again, you don't have to worry. It doesn't mean we're not going to because i know we will and not just for the camera's but because you want to. I know one day we'll be together again for real but i also know that you're not ready. Which is ok i just want you to know that i will wait for you as long as it take. You are the only one i want that i have always wanted. You can take as long as you need i'm not going anywhere. I just wanted you to know that. Good night Olivia."_

Fitz left Olivia standing outside her hotel room he couldn't help but feel lighter as he walked away from her.

 **Olivia's POV**

Olivia stood there and watched Fitz walk away and let the words sink in and as she did they found there way to her heart. She wanted to go after him but she knew he was right she wasn't ready for him not yet she didn't know if she ever would be she just knew that if she couldn't let Fitz in then she would never let anyone else in he was the love of her life. Olivia closed her eyes and leant her head against the wall and took a deep breath before she turned and walked into her hotel room. Olivia didn't sleep much that night she tried but Fitz's words were replying in her head over and over again. She also knew she would have to see him again tomorrow and once again they would have to act as a couple, up to now the press have just got a couple of photo's of them together but tomorrow they would have to go public with the relationship and she knew they would both have to make it look as real as possible. So Olivia spent the rest of the night making plans and strategies showcasing their fake relationship.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi all thanks for sticking with this, please keep the reviews coming as you know by now i love reading them and they encourage me to keep writing. Hope you enjoy xxx**

 **Chapter 20** **I'm Going Back To The Start** **!**

 **Olivia's POV**

The following morning Olivia arrived for the meeting early she was the first one to arrive that didn't surprise Olivia as this often happened, she would rather be early than late. Olivia looked around the room and smiled as she saw banners and signs saying "Grant for President" and "Grant man of the People" hanging up all over the room she walked over to a desk where there was a box of campaign buttons and picked one up and fastened it to her jacket. Olivia suddenly felt like someone was watching her and she knew it was Fitz before she even turned around.

" _Hi"_

" _Hi."_

" _We need to talk to Cyrus before the meeting."_

" _He is on his way up i just passed him on the hall."_

With that Cyrus walked into the room.

" _Morning you two"_

" _Morning."_

" _Morning, Cyrus can we have a word we need to tell you something before the meeting."_

Cyrus looked at Olivia and Fitz and the three of them all sat down together, just as Olivia was going to talk Cyrus beat her to it.

" _I think i know what this is about."_

Cyrus then pulled a photo out of his pocket and placed it on the table in front of Fitz and Olivia. They both recognised the photo which was taken of them back when they first started dating.

" _Where did you get this from?"_

" _Was put in my door last night."_

" _And you didn't see anyone?"_

" _Nope it was in a blank envelope and no one in sight."_

Olivia knew anyone that knew they went to school could of sent the photo after all it was in their yearbook.

" _We should of told you right away about our past."_

" _Yes Liv is right we should've done sorry."_

" _Look it is none of my business as long as it does not affect your work or the campaign."_

" _It won't."_

" _Good now are you both sure you want to go through we this whole fake relationship? Unless it isn't fake?"_

" _It will be fine, yes we have a past together but that's all it is. Was bond to come out sooner or later and it will help make it look more realistic. Also as far as everyone else is concerned this relationship is real the few people know the truth the better we don't want it getting leaked out._

" _Ok then now that's dealt with let's get on with the meeting."_

 **Fitz's POV**

The meeting was now in full swing as far as everyone else knew they were a proper couple. Fitz watched as Olivia took charge of them room and gave instructions to members of his campaign team.

" _I need you three to contact the press as many as possible let them know that the Governor and his Girlfriend are going to be at St Anna children's hospital tomorrow at 9am sharp also need you to leak the written statement Governor has signed. The more press that know the better."_

Olivia walked over to Fitz and handed him a statement he quickly read over it before signing it while Olivia finished giving out instructions. Fuitz continued to watch Olivia he couldn't pull his eyes away from her he watched as she moved around the room like she belonged there. Fitz stood up and walked over to her.

" _Liv."_

" _Governor Grant do you need something?"_

" _No… just no."_

" _Good"_

Olivia walked around him over to another desk as she looked through some papers Fitx followed her and took her by the arm and she followed him out of the room and into the hallway. He closed the door behind them and Olivia stood with her back against the wall and he stood in front of her he looked to ensure the hallway was clear before looking back at Olivia.

" _Governor Grant."_

" _Oh for god sake we are so far past the Governor Grant crap just say my name"_

" _That is crossing a line it would be inappropriate"_

" _We crossed that line along time ago, just say my name."_

" _I"_

" _Say my name Olivia"_

Fitz waited for Olivia to respond he could see she was fighting with herself he knew the only reason she hadn't said his name so far was it was her way of keeping her distance from him. He just needed to hear her say his name he looked down at Olivia's hand where is ring was on her finger before looking back at Olivia. Olivia looked away from him for a second closed her eyes then looked at him again.

" _Fitz."_

It was was music to his ears it had been too long since her heard her say his name to anyone else it wasn't anything big but for them it was something big by her saying his name, it meant she had taken a step closer to becoming his again. He looked from Olivia's mouth but to her eyes.

" _Just stand here with me for one minute, let's not go back in there and talk or think for one minute i'm not the candidate and you're not the campaign manager, we're just us. For one minute stand here with me."_

" _One minute."_

Olivia and Fitz looked into each others eyes and just stood there, Olivia was telling him everything he needed to know with that just one look, he knew she still cared deeply for him but she was scared and needed time, time he was willing to give her, he had told her that the night before but his eyes was reassuring her that she could have as much time as she wanted. Fitz didn't realise that he had even moved until his hand brushed against Olivia's just then the room door opened and Cyrus poked his head out and looked over at them as the stepped away from each other.

" _Olivia there you are can i have a word."_

" _Sure."_

Olivia walked back in the room leaving Fitz standing on his own he turned around and lent against the wall and closed his eyes.

 **Olivia's POV**

The following day Olivia and Fitz were at St Anne's children's hospital it was there first official engagement and the press was everywhere just like Olivia had wanted. They let a couple of journalists follow them around the hospital and take photo's but they didn't answer any questions everything they wanted the press to know was in the statement that had been released. So far they had done a lot of hand holding and at times Fitz hand put his arm around Olivia. At first she thought she would find it uncomfortable over the years she had closed herself off to physical contact, however she found that it came naturally to her and she knew that it was it because it was Fitz if it was anyone else it would've been her worst nightmare.

Olivia had been talking to some of the nursing staff while Fitz had been spending some of the time with members of the families and their children. Olivia was watching from a distance as he spoke to the children he had a little girl on his knee and she had the biggest smile on her face, Fitz was talking with her and Olivia couldn't help but smile Fitz then looked her way and gave her a wink before talking to the little girl again. Her mom took a picture of Fitz and the girl together. Olivia was lost in her own little world when a nurse walked up to her.

" _He is really good with them. He is going ot make a great father one day."_

" _Yes he will."_

Olivia never took her eyes off of Fitz he was certainly a natural when it came to the children and she knew it would help with the votes. The press was getting plenty of photo's of Fitz. suddenly the little girl who had been talking to Fitz walked up to her.

" _Hi my name is Kara."_

Olivia lent down so she was the same height as Kara.

" _That is a beautiful name, i'm Olivia."_

" _I know Mr Fitz told me."_

Kara then pointed over to Fitz who gave Olivia, she then looked back at Kara.

" _What else did Mr Fitz say?"_

" _That you are very pretty and that you're his Girlfriend."_

" _Did he now."_

" _yep , are you and Mr Fitz going to get married."_

" _Oh i don't know."_

" _Why not? If i was big like you i would marry him."_

" _Oh you would?"_

" _Yes but you can't tell him."_

" _Ok i won't."_

" _Pinky promise."_

Kara held out her little finger and Olivia wrapped her little finger around Kara's

" _Pinky promise."_

 _Olivia then noticed that Kara's mother was walking over to them._

" _Kara honey are you going to say goodbye it's time for some more of your medicine."_

" _Ok mommy. Bye Olivia."_

" _Bye Kare."_

Kara surprised Olivia by giving her a hug before walking away with her mom. When Olivia stood up Fitz was stood next to her.

" _Are you going to tell me what she said?"_

" _Nope she made me promise and i can't go back on a pinky promise."_

" _Oh well that is different."_

" _Yes it is."_

Olivia then noticed that Fitz tie had started to come loose so without thinking she started to tidy it up and as she did so she got lost in his eyes. She felt his hands moved to the side of her shoulders and for a moment she was going to step away from him but then she realised they were in public. She instead she stayed where she was and finished doing his tie. She smiled at first and brushed her arm down his chest and then let go of the tie but kept her hand on his chest. She then leant up and kissed him on the cheek before she moved away she whispered to him.

"That was for the camera's got to make it look real."

Olivia then moved away from Fitz.

 **Fitz POV**

Olivia and Fitz was now sat in the back of his car after leaving the hospital. It had been a long morning and draining on both of them. Fitz looked down at their hands Olivia was still holding his hand and he wasn't going to complain and he didn't even try to remove his hand from hers. He wasn't sure if she even realise. She was busy on the phone booking hotels for when they went on campaign trail that was due to start in a just a couple of weeks.

Apart of Fitz wasn't looking forward to going on the campaign trail he hated staying in hotel and missed his own bed, however he knew it was something he would have to do and having Olivia by his side would make it that much easier he was hoping it would bring them closer together and get her to open up to him again. He knew the more time he spent with her the deeper he would fall for her. It was starting already seeing her with the children today the way she interacted with them and their families she was a natural, and for a moment he let himself think about what type of mother she would make but quickly as the thought came it went again. Fitz didn't want his mind to go there not when him and Olivia wasn't together and he didn't ever want to think about her being with anyone else but him.

" _Hey what's wrong?"_

Fitz hadn't realised that Olivia had finished on the phone when he looked at her she removed her hand from his and he instantly felt the loose but not for too long as Olivia placed her hand on his upper arm and rubbed his arm up and down.

" _Sorry its nothing."_

" _Don't give me that you got that look like you want to kill someone."_

" _It's nothing really."_

" _It's something if it's making you made so come on tell me we used to be able to tell each other anything. You do keep saying you want us to be friends again."_

" _Fine you asked for it, i was just thinking about how good you were with the kids today and what great mother you will be one day that got me thinking about you being with someone else and i got jealous."_

" _Oh."_

" _And that's why i didn't want to tell you. I know you would freak out, I meant what i said last night i can wait for you as long as it takes, however if there isn't a chance for us then please tell me, if you don't want this than i need to know so i can try and move on with my life."_

Fitz looked at Olivia he could see tears in her eyes. She moved her hand off of him and put her head down so she wasn't looking at him.

" _Look at me Liv."_

" _I can't."_

" _Just look at me."_

Fitz waited and after a few minutes Olivia looked up and Fitz and wiped the tears away.

" _I don't know what you want me to say."_

" _Just be truthful with me Liv that's all i want."_

 **Olivia's POV**

Olivia knew that Fitz was right she had to tell him the truth and she had to start being truthful to herself. She looked away from Fitz for just a moment and looked down at her ring and moved it around her finger before looking back at Fitz.

" _You are right i am not ready for us, i want to be but i'm not, i never stopped loving you i wouldn't know how and i don't want too. But i'm scared that if i let you in again that you will be taken away from me again. For a long time i blamed Eli and yes he was a big part of why things ended between us but i can't just blame him it was me too, i should've stood up to him not let him blackmail us, i shouldn't of walked away from us. I lay in bed every night and i play our relationship over and over in my head like a move. We meet we fall in love, we can't stop ourselves were meant to be, i give everything inside me and then it stops, the movie just stops and i know that's my fault, you should hate me for giving up on us."_

" _I don't hate you Liv, when you left i was angry and hurt and broken and i blamed myself too, i should've not let you walk away i should've fought for us too, we both should have and we both have to live with that. However we get to start over to start a new movie together, we can't let our past control us now we have to put it to bed and start over if that what you want Liv, we can go back to the start together."_

" _You think it's going to be that simple."_

" _Nothing's that simple between us Liv, i'm scared too believe me i am but can't we just at last try?"_

" _I could try."_

" _So where in this together?"_

" _Together."_


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi all here is the next part for hope you enjoy. Dont forget to leave a review thanks xxx**

 **Chapter 21 Sunny One So True I Love You!**

 _6 months later_

 **Olivia's POV**

Olivia started to wake up she ran her hand over the bed next to her and open her eyes when she found it empty. She sat up and looked around her hotel room and there was no sign of him. She looked at the clock on her bedside table and groaned it was only 5:30am. She slowly got out of bed now she was awake she knew she wouldn't get any more sleep. She decided to go have a shower she made her way over to her bathroom and turned the shower on. Olivia got undressed as the water heated up once she was happy the water was the right temperature she stepped inside and let the water run down her body. She then heard her hotel room door open and close and she couldn't help the smile.

"You better get in here and join me because I'm planning on using all the hot water."

Olivia had her back to the shower door but her smile got bigger when a few moments later the shower door opened and Fitz stepped inside before closing the door. Olivia turned around as he got close to her.

" _Hi."_

" _Hi."_

Fitz then leant down and gave Olivia a quick kiss and pulled her towards him.

" _You look beautiful."_

Olivia's eyes locked onto Fitz as she felt his hand move down her back making her tingle all over his his hand moved lower she was finding it hard to breath. Fitz gave her a sexy smile and made his movements slower.

" _Fitz please"_

" _What do you want Livvie?"_

" _God damn it just touch me."_

" _Were?"_

Olivia took hold of his hand and placed it at her entrance and she brushed her lips against his. Fitz placed his fingers inside of Olivia as they continued to kiss. Fitz walked forward until Olivia's back hit the wall of the shower. The water ran down both of their bodies Olivia groaned into the kiss and Fitz removed his fingers and picked Olivia up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Olivia felt Fitz's hand move back down her body. They broke away from the Kiss and Fitz started to kiss Olivia's neck she just could get enough of his lips on her skin and with every touch it was turning her own even more. She started to bite on her bottom lip and she felt Fitz move his fingers inside of her.

" _Oh god yes."_

Olivia held on to fitz has he moved his fingers in and out of her she could feel herself getting closer and close to the edge. Just then Fitz found the weak spot on her neck and she let out a groan. She felt him nibble her neck and his fingers started to move faster and faster sending her closer and closer to the edge. Suddenly Olivia heard ringing in her ears she tried to ignore it and stay in the moment she closed her yes trying to block the sound out but it got louder and louder and when she opened her eyes she found herself alone laid in bed and her alarm clock was going off. She turned the alarm off and laid in bed frustrated.

 **Fitz POV**

Over the last few months Fitz and Olivia had got their friendship back on track which Fitz was grateful for at last he had his best friend back. The press had started to die down around the whole relationship to them it was old news. This didn't stop Fitz and Olivia making public appearances together. Everyone was convinced that their relationship was real. The more time Fitz spent with Olivia the more he fell deeper and deeper in love with her, he often found himself forgetting they wasn't in a real relationship. They spent all their time together if they wasn't working on the campaign together they would spend evenings together in each others hotel rooms curled up on bed watching old movies. On quite a few occasions they would fall asleep in each other's arms, when this did happen Fitz would be the first to wake up and he would just lay there and watch as Olivia slept. They days he was in her room he would leave before she woke up and on the days they were in his room he would pretend to still be asleep and Olivia would leave his room.

However recently they had been so busy working especially Olivia that they hardly got any sleep she was working to the bone to get him elected. Which was working as the voting polls was in Fitz favour and was going up day by day. He knew he had Olivia to thank he would be lost without her, he also knew she couldn't keep going without hardly any sleep and he was going to talk to her about it. Fitz made his way down for breakfast where he was meeting Olivia and Cyrus. Has Fitz walked into the hotel restaurant he noticed that Cyrus was sat on his own he was surprised that Olivia wasn't with him she was normally the first to arrive, Fitz made his way over and sat across from Cyrus.

" _Morning Cy."_

" _Morning Olivia not with you?"_

" _No i'm hoping she is catching up and some much needed sleep."_

" _Or maybe not."_

Fitz looked over to where Cyrus was looking and sure enough Oliva was making her way over to them. As she got closer Fitz stood up and pulled a chair out for her, he gave her a kiss on the check and he heard her breath catch it was almost like she was surprised over the gesture, however over the last few months that is how he had greeted her.

" _Morning Cy."_

" _Olivia."_

Fitz and Olivia both sat down and they both went to get a menu their fingers brushed together and olivia pulled her hand away. Fitz picked up two menu's and past one to Olivia.

" _Thanks."_

Fitz couldn't help but notice that Olivia seemed to be acting tense around him.

" _Everything ok Liv."_

" _Yes everything is just fine."_

However Fitz knew better he knew something was up and he was going to get to the bottom of it. He wasn't sure what was wrong Olivia had seemed fine last night when they said good night. He was going to ask her about it when they were on their own.

 **Olivia's POV**

Olivia couldn't get the dream out of her head it felt so real to her she could still remember what it felt like to have Fitz's fingers touching her body. She found herself moving in her seat. She knew she was acting strange and had hoped they wouldn't of picked up on it, however she had no longer sat down and Fitz was already asking if she was ok. She tried to play it off but she knew that Fitz didn't buy it. She did think of having breakfast in her room so she could of put off seeing Fitz for a bit longer but she knew he would have come looking for her she just didnt realised she would be this turned on just by being sat next to him and their was nothing she could do about it.

Well that was not entirely true she knew if she plucked up the courage and told Fitz she wanted to take the next step in their relationship he would be on board cause he would that all he wanted from the moment he saw her again and now she wanted it too. She was finally ready to be with him again. Over the past few months the pieces of her heart that was broken have been put back together and the for the first time in a long time she is starting to feel like her old self and the part of her she thought was gone forever keeps getting stronger and stronger by each passing day.

Breakfast continued to be a nightmare for Olivia the longer she sat next to Fitz the more turned on she was getting. She was trying not to look at him hoping that would help however it didn't. Just being sat next to him was making her whole body tingle and when he spoke it made whole body come alive she knew she had to get out of there she needed some distance away from Fitz so she could compose herself. Olivia stood up and Fitz and Cyrus watched her.

" _I'm not really hungry this morning and i really need to make a phone call i will see you both later."_

With that Olivia turned around and left the restaurant and made her way back up to her room, she heard Fitz call after her but she didn't respond to him. She rushed to the elevator and hoped that Fitz wouldn't come after her. She thought she was safe as the doors started to close but just at the last minute Fitz put his hand in the way and the door opened back up and he stepped inside. Olivia groaned to herself and leant her head back against the wall of the elevator and closed her eyes. She could feel Fitz watching her but she just stayed where she was and tried to get her breathing under control.

" _Liv whats wrong?"_

" _Nothing i'm fine."_

" _No you are not, i know when something is wrong."_

Olivia felt Fitz put his hand on her cheek she opened her eyes and he was stood in front of her watching her. Olivia moved away from Fitz to the other side of the elevator it wasn't very big so there still wasn't much space between them.

" _Liv if i have done something wrong."_

Olivia looked back at Fitz she could see the hurt look in his eyes and she couldn't help feel guilty.

" _You haven't done anything wrong."_

"Then why can't you look at me, just now down at the restaurant you couldn't even sit next to me. I thought over the last six months we had come on so far that we were finally back to being friends."

" _We have."_

Olivia made her way over to Fitz and placed her hand on his cheek like he had to her a few moments before.

" _I'm sorry ok i'm just tired and….."_

Olivia forgot what she was going to say when she looked into Fitz's eyes she bite down on her lip. She looked from his eyes to his lips and back to his eyes again. All she wanted to do was kiss him but she knew this wasn't the right time or place they needed some time on their own to talk without being interrupted. Olivia stepped away from Fitz just as the doors opened and she stepped onto her floor and she felt Fitz step behind her he then took her in his arms and turned her around so she was facing him.

" _Spend the day with me we both need a day off."_

" _Fitz we can't just take a day off."_

" _Yes we can, you said yourself you're tired if you don't take a break you will make yourself ill."_

" _Fitz?"_

" _Please Liv there is something i want to show you."_

" _Ok but we best get back to work tomorrow or Cyrus will kill us."_

" _Deal."_

 **Cyrus's POV**

Later that morning Cyrus had been trying to find Olivia and Fitz but he couldn't find them anywhere. He had tried both their room and around the hotel but there was just no trace of them. He wasn't sure where they could be. He checked through Fitz schedule for the day in case he had missed anything but there was nothing till this afternoon. Cyrus tried calling Olivia on her phone and there was no answer he tried Olivia's and again no answer he slammed his phone down and started up his laptop as soon as it started up he noticed he had several emails so he started to go through them when he stopped when he opened an email and photo after photo of Fitz and Olivia came up on the screen and each one was time stamped with today's date.

Cyrus might not know were Olivia and Fitz was however whoever was taking the photo's sure did. It wasn't the first time Cyrus had received emails like this he would get one at least once a week each time it came from a different email address he knew he shouldn't of told them about the emails but he had no idea who was sending them for all he knew it would be a member of the press. Just then Cyrus's phone started to ring he looked at the number and it wasn't one he recognised but he answered it anyway.

" _Hello."_

" _Mr Beene i need to talk to you about Governor Grant and Miss Pope."_

" _Who am i talking to?"_

" _That is not important what is however is they are in danger. You need to keep them safe, do you even know where they are right now? Of course you don't at least one of us is looking out for them."_

With that the phone went dead Cyrus put the phone down he knew he would have to find where Olivia and Fitz had gone if the man on the phone was right they were in danger.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you all for the review still cant believe we have reached 200 reviews. Please keep them coming they inspire me to write more.**

 **To celebrate here is the next part, me thinks you all going to like this part enjoy xxx**

 **Chapter 22 Feel's Like Home To Me!**

 **Fitz's POV**

Fitz had fallen asleep on the plane he wasn't sure how long he had been asleep but when he woke up Olivia was asleep and had her head resting on his shoulder. He could hear her mumble in her sleep, he wasn't quite sure what she was saying be he was sure he had heard his name that made him smile. He didn't want to wake her up just yet so he stayed where he was. He knew they wouldn't be that far from landing and he wanted Olivia to catch up on as much sleep as possible. Fitz looked down at his phone and could see that Cyrus had tried to call him he sent him a quick message and then turned his phone off he didn't want him to interrupt their day.

They had all been working none stop the last six months and needed a much needed break and he really needed to talk to Olivia. She had been acting strange all morning around him and it wasn't until they were in the elevator that he worked out why. She had given him a look and for a moment he thought she was going to pounce on him which he would of complained. Over the last six months they had both worked hard to get their friendship back on track it was important to them to get to know one another again and become friends again before taking their relationship to the next stage. Fitz had told Olivia he would wait for her to be ready to take the next step and after what he saw in her eyes today he hoped and pried the day had finally come.

Fitz knew the perfect place to take Olivia where they could be alone and talk and not have anyone interrupt them. However he couldn't help but feel nervous he had imagined Olivia been there so many times. He just hoped she would like it and it wouldn't send her running for the hills. Fitz noticed the stewardess walking over to him.

"Excuse me Sir we will be landing shortly."

"Thank you."

The stewardess walked away and Fitz looked down at Olivia who was still asleep he kissed the top of her head he then placed his cheek on the top of her head and closed his eyes. Once they landed Fitz knew he would have to wake Olivia up he was just going to make the most of been this close to Olivia for a few more moments.

Ten minutes later and Fitz and Olivia were getting off the plane. Fitz took Olivia by the hand and helped her down the stairs.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going now?"

"Nope it's a surprise and i know you don't like surprises but this is a good one."

"You always say that."

"And have i ever let you down before?"

"Fine have it your way."

Fitz lead Olivia over to a car that was already waiting for them he opened the passenger side door and Olivia got in he then ran around to the driver's seat and got in beside her, put his seat belt on and drove them away from the airport.

 **Olivia's POV**

Olivia had no clue were Fitz was taking her, she was just grateful to be spending some time with him on their own. Even though she wasn't sure if she could trust herself to keep her hands off of him. Five minutes later and Fitz stopped the car Olivia looked out the window and saw a big house. Fitz had got out of the car and walked to her side and opened her door. She stepped out and took a closer look at the house. Fitz took her by the hand and walked over to the house, Olivia stopped as they got closer.

" _Fitz whose house is this."_

" _Come on i want to show you something inside."_

" _We can't just walk into someone's house are you crazy."_

" _It's fine i have go a key."_

Olivia watched as Fitz pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door he then turned back to look at Olivia.

" _You coming."_

Olivia followed Fitz into the house as they walked into a open planned room everything was covered with dust sheets and Olivia could tell that no one had been in the house for a long time.

" _It's a beautiful house, new but built to last, the ceilings are made from local wood vermont pines, Fieldstone fireplace they did that by hand."_

Olivia took everything in she had to agree it was a beautiful house.

" _It's not ready to live in, needs a good cleaning."_

Olivia watched as Fitz pulled off one of the dust sheets.

" _Why are we here?"_

" _You want to see the upstairs? There is a skyline made of stained glass designed by this amazing local artist."_

" _Fitz it is a beautiful house but i don't understand why we are here?"_

Fitz turned around and looks at Olivia and their eyes locked together.

" _I wanted you to see this place at least once."_

" _What are we doing here in the middle of nowhere whose house is this Fitz?"_

" _This house is yours, Ours, i had it built for us. After you left i didn't give up hope that one day we would be together again, i bought the land and had it built there is bedrooms for lots of kids, this was going to be you and me raising a family and growing old together in this house. It was supposed to be our house Livvie and i wanted you to see it just once, i wanted you to see the dream."_

Olivia was finding it hard to take it all in her emotions were all over the place she could feel the tears that was threatening to fall. Fitz had built this house for them even when it looked like there was no way back for them he never gave up hope and that meant everything to Olivia. Before she even knew what she was doing she had walked over to Fitz placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him. She didn't have to wait long before she felt Fitz kiss her back, they put everything into the kiss all the hurt and love into the one kiss. As the first kiss finished it lead into a second nether one was ready for this to end.

 **Fitz's POV**

Fitz couldn't believe he had Olivia back in his arms and that she had kissed him he had been waiting for her and she was finally back in his arms. He knew they needed to talk but he wasn't going to stop kissing her he had waited for this moment for way too long they both had. He was going to let this lead to wherever it went. They could talk afterwards they had all night. They broke away from the kiss and looked into each others eyes and Fitz could see that Olivia was were she wanted to be she wasn't going to run. Fitz took her by the hand and was going to lead her up the stairs however Olivia had other ideas and she lead them over to the front of the fireplace she removed her coat and dropped it on the chair and she gave Fitz a smile.

Fitz picked Olivia up and she put her legs around his waist and held onto him. They looked into each others eyes and both leant in and kissed each other again. Fitz lowered them both onto the floor so he was laid on top of Olivia. She had already started to make work on undoing his buttons to his shirt. Fitz broke away from the kiss and sat up and took his shirt off. As he did so he felt Olivia's hands roaming his abs. Soon as his shirt was off he throw it to the ground and went back to kissing Olivia.

Soon enough they had moved so Olivia was on top of Fitz he watched as she removed her blouse and throw it on the floor she then started to make quick work of his belt buckle and trousers. Fitz helped her and before long he was laid there in just his boxers and he was helping Olivia remove her own trouser. Once they were removed he straddled Fitz and they were kissing once again. As the kiss got more and more heated Fitz removed Olivia's bra. They broke away from the kiss and Fitz started kissing down Olivia's neck and breast. Olivia slung her head back giving him more access to her, Fitz smiled as he heard Olivia moan as he took a nipple into his mouth and gave it a suck. He started to massage the other with his and and giving it a pinch.

Fitz felt Olivia run her fingers through his hair and gave the ends a playful tug, as he continued to make work on her breasts. Fitz turned them around so that he was on top of Olivia he looked down at Olivia who put her hands back in his hair and guided him back down on to her breast. This made him smile even move as he kissed and sucked on her nipple. Fitz's hand started to roam the rest of her body.

 **Olivia's POV**

This is what Olivia had needed alday with every touch of Fitz mouth and fingers her body came alive it was also trorcher. Fitz was going to slow for her liking she wanted to tell him to hurry up and take her already but she couldn't find the words she was finding it hard to breath never mind talk all she could manage was a groan. Olivia closed her eyes as she felt Fitz move his kisses further down her body. His hands stopped at her panties and he made quick work of taking them off. Olivia's eyes flung open as she felt Fitz slid two of his fingers inside of her she was going to let out another moan however Fitz stopped her with his lips and soon their tongues was dancing together.

They broke away from the kiss and Fitz moved back down Olivia's body. She opened her legs wider for him as she felt him begin to move his fingers in and out of Olivia. Olivia held onto his hair as soon enough his tongue had got in on the action. Olivia knew she wasn't for off from coming and she knew Fitz new as well. He removed his mouth from her and looked at her.

" _Come for me sweet baby let me taste you."_

Olivia had to bite on her lip as Fitz continued to work his magic on her, soon her whole body was tingling and before she knew it she had reached her point of no return. She heard Fitz moan as he took in her taste. Olivia watched his as he licked his lips and moved back up her body planting small butterfly kisses on her body on the way back up.

Olivia wanted to return the favour and please Fitz as much as he had her. However Fitz wasn't going to let that happen. Olivia wasn't sure when Fitz had gotten rid of his boxers but as he got closer to her she could feel the tip of him at her entrance. Fitz kissed Olivia and as he did so she could taste herself on his lips. That didn't stop her from kissing him back.

Olivia wrapped her legs around Fitz's waist and moaned into the kiss as she felt him enter her. They broke away from the kiss for just a moment and looked into each others eyes and smiled before their lips touched once again. Olivia put her hands on Fitz's back as he started to thrust in and out of her, she could feel his muscles contracted with each movement. Olivia met each one of his thrust and she felt him move deeper inside of her. Olivia held onto Fitz as their movements got faster and deeper and before long she didn't know where her body ended and Fitz's begun it was like they had become one person. They had to break away from the kiss and looked at each other as they moved as one. Olivia turned them both around so she was now on top and she started to ride Fitz she slung her head back as the passion took over her. She felt Fitz's hands move over her body and down to her hips as he held onto her and thrust up inside of her. They both wasnt far off the edge and they both knew it.

Fitz sat up and Olivia felt his hands move around her back as he held on to the back of her shoulders. She moved her head so she could look at him, they both moaned as their movement s got faster. Olivia felt Fitz's lips as he started to kiss and nibble at her neck. She let her hands run through his hair once again and closed her eyes as the passion took over once again. They both started to come at the same time and Olivia fell into Fitz arms and he laid them both back down. Olivia laid on top of Fitz and their bodies was still connected as their breathing started to slow down. Fitz kissed Olivia on the top of her head she closed her eyes and smiled and before she knew it she had fallen asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi all here is the next part hope you enjoy and please review**

 **sorry taken so long had made week at work xx**

 **Chapter 23 I Wanna Fall In You Again**

 **Fitz's POV**

Fits laid awake watching Olivia while she slept, he couldn't wipe the smile off of his face, if you had asked him this morning if he would be laid with Olivia in his arms after having sex by the evening he would've said no. he really didn't see it coming it wasn't the reason he had brought her here. He wasn't complaining and he would never regret it he could never regret being with Olivia. He knew they would have to talk he needed to know where they went from here. He knew what he wanted he just wanted to make sure that Olivia wanted the same thing. However they had plenty of time to talk he was going to make the most of the here and now. Fitz kissed Olivia on the top of her head once again and closed his eyes and held onto her and before he knew it he too had fallen to sleep.

Fitz wasn't sure how long he had been asleep when he woke up with Olivia moving out of his arms he sat up and watched as she stood up and picked up his shirt and put it on. Olivia turned around and walked over to him. She knelt down and brushed her lips against his and brushed her fingers down the side of his face.

" _Where is the bathroom?"_

Fitz smiled at Olivia and told her were the bathroom was. As she went to move away Fitz took hold of the collar of his shirt and pulled her back towards him.

"Fitz i really need to pee."

Fitz gave her a quick kiss and let her go he watched her as she hurried to the bathroom. Fitz got up and slipped his boxers back on before lying back down and waiting for Olivia to return he didn't have to wait long. His smile got bigger as Olivia made her way back over to him. As soon as she was in reach he pulled her over to him he looked into her eyes and rubbed his nose against hers before leaning his forehead against hers, he couldn't wipe the smile off of his face.

" _What's that face?"_

" _What face?"_

" _That one?"_

" _Oh i don't know maybe its because im happy, i know we have to talk but right now i just want to hold you in my arms."_

" _As much as i want that too we should be getting back."_

Olivia went to move but Fitz stopped her and pulled her on top of him.

" _Fitz"_

" _I just want a minute."_

" _One minute."_

 **Olivia's POV**

Olivia snuggled back into Fitz arms and looked up at him, she knew they would have to leave their bubble and get back to reality. However when Fitz stopped her from moving she was grateful she wanted to stay in his arms longer. Olivia tired to remember the last time she was this happy and she knew the answer right away the last time she was in Fitz arms. She knew this was where she belonged.

" _Whats going on in that pretty little head of yours?"_

" _I'm happy too was trying to think of the last time i was this happy."_

" _Oh you was."_

" _Yes and you know when that was."_

" _Nope."_

" _The last time i was here in your arms."_

" _Well i'm glad your happy, so where do we go from here Liv? Because after what we have done there is no way i can just go back to being friends"_

" _I don't want us to be just friends i have missed this missed us i want us again i want to wake up every morning like this."_

" _So we're really going to make a go of this?"_

Olivia watched as Fitz pointed between both of them.

" _If you will have me?"_

" _Hell yes."_

Fitz brushed his lips against Olivia's and they both smiled at each other.

" _God you make me so happy Livvi you have no idea."_

" _There is one thing."_

" _Anything."_

" _You don't know what it is yet."_

" _Still the same answer as long as you're mine."_

" _I just think until after the election we should keep this between us."_

" _Erm i'm confused everyone thinks we are already a couple it just means we don't have to pretend anymore."_

" _It's only the public that think we are a couple our friends know the truth, i just want to stay in this bubble where it's just you and me."_

" _Let me get this straight you want everyone else to think we are in a fake relationship but really were in a real relationship."_

" _Yes, i know it sound crazy and it would mean sneaking around when there no cameras around but…"_

" _Whatever you want Liv as along as i know you are mine then that's all that matters and besides sneaking around could be fun."_

Olivia placed her hand on the side of Fitz's face.

" _I'm yours."_

Olivia then leant in and brushed her lips against Fitz's who kissed her back before breaking away.

" _You up for round two?"_

" _I think that can be arranged."_

 **Fitz's POV**

The following morning Fitz woke up he looked around and saw Olivia was fully dressed and putting her shoes on.

" _Liv?"_

Olivia turned around and smiled at him.

" _Hi."_

" _Hi."_

Fitz stood up as Olivia turned back around she had her back to him and he could see her top was undone.

" _Could you."_

Fitz made his way over to Olivia as she moved her hair out of the way, Fitz came up and wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her neck.

" _We could stay another day."_

" _We really have to go we have work a campaign to run."_

Fitz kissed her neck one last time before he started to fasten Olivia's top he knew she was right. If they didn't get back today Cyrus would kill the both of them, Olivia turned around in Fitz's arms she leant up and kissed him she went to move away from him but he pulled her closer to him.

" _No so fast."_

" _Fitz we really do need to go and you need to put some clothes on."_

" _I just want to give my girlfriend a kiss first."_

" _Oh so i'm your girlfriend now."_

" _Most definitely."_

" _You seem sure of yourself don't i get a say in the matter?"_

" _Olivia Carolyn Pope will you be my girlfriend?"_

Fitz gave Olivia his sexy smile and waited for her answer, however she didn't answer him in words instead she took him by surprise and kissed him like her life depended on it. Fitz wasn't going to refuse her and he parted his lips and instantly he felt Olivia's tongue enter the mix. Fitz's hands started to roam Olivia's body and he heard her moan into the kiss. After a few moments Fitz broke away from the kiss.

" _I'm guessing that was a yes?"_

" _Yes."_

Olivia went to lean in again but Fitz stopped her.

" _Livvie if we keep going we're not going to be leaving this house today."_

" _Rain check then?"_

" _Definitely."_

Fitz kissed Olivia on the tip of her nose before moving away and going to find his clothes before quickly getting dressed.

A couple of hours later and Fitz was driving them back to the hotel. Since they had got off of the plane Olivia had her hand placed on his lap and he kept taking glances at her as she looked out the window.

" _Liv you ok? Not having second thoughts?"_

Olivia looked over at Fitz and gave him a smile before she leant over and kissed his cheek.

" _I'm more than ok and i will never have second thoughts when it comes to us."_

" _Good me neither, we will be back at hotel in five minutes."_

" _Back to reality, i bet Cyrus is having a fit."_

" _More like an heart attack."_

" _Did you tell him where we were going"?_

" _Nope just we needed day off."_

" _Oh he is going to kill us."_

" _As long as we die together i will be a happy man."_

 **Cyrus's POV**

Cyrus had hardly slept all night he was expecting Olivia and Fitz too of return by now. He had received the text from Fitz which calmed him a little. However when they did not return on the night time he began to worry again. Receiving the phone call the day before had been playing on his mind. He still didn't know who it was and whether they should be taken seriously all he knew was he was going to have to show Fitz and Olivia the photo's he should've shown them before now. Cyrus tried calling them again First he tried Fitz and went to voicemail so then he tired Olivia's and once again voicemail. Cyrus throw the phone down.

" _God damn it where are they?"_

A few minutes later and there was a knock on his hotel door he opened it and sighed with relief when he saw Fitz and Olivia was stood there.

" _Were in the god's name have you two been?"_

" _Cy."_

" _Don't you Cy me Fitz, do you know how many times I have tried to call you both of you?"_

" _Cyrus you need to calm down Fitz sent you a message, we all needed a day off it had been overdue."_

Cyrus started to pace the room and ran his hand through his hair he then looked at Olivia and Fitz.

"I need to show you both something."

Cyrus went over to his laptop and pulled up the photos that had been sent to him over the last 6 months.

" _Why didn't you tell us before now? After the first photo i asked you time and time again if you got anything else we both did and you said no."_

" _I know im sorry its just i don't know who is sending them and then yesterday i got a call from some guy said you were both in danger."_

" _And you don't know who it was?"_

" _No its no one i know didn't recognise the voice."_

 _Cyrus looked at Fitz and Olivia who was looking at each other then looked at Cyrus._

" _I have an idea of who it is."_

" _Who?"_

" _Eli."_

" _As in your farther?"_

" _He stopped being that a long time ago, but he made contact not long before you received the first photo. He said he wanted to make things right that he was dying but i never believed him."_

" _You really think he would stoop that low?"_

" _You don't know Eli Pope. i will get my guys on it."_

 **Olivia's POV**

Olivia was back in her hotel room she had just spoken to Stephen and he was going to track Eli down. She had just got off of the phone when there was a knock on the door. She went over and open the door and smiled when she saw it was Fitz. he stepped into the room and soon as she closed the door she found herself in his arms. She turned around to face him. She placed her hand on the side of his face and leant up and brushed her lips against his. She then looked into Fitz eyes he moved some hair out of her face and smiled down at her.

" _You ok?"_

" _I'm fine."_

" _I love you."_

" _Fitz i…."_

" _What ever Eli is up to he needs to be stopped we both know he is capable of anything and i just want you to hear me when i say I love you no matter what happens."_

" _I know we will stop him together."_

" _Liv you don't have to do this he is still your….."_

" _Im sure you are the only person i need not him, we have both let him control our lives for too long i'm not going to let him come between us again."_

" _Neither am I."_

Olivia brushed her lips against Fitz's once again and this time the first kiss lead to another. Just as the kiss was heating up there was a knock on the door and Olivia and Fitz quickly broke away from the kiss and Cyrus walked into the room.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi all here is the next part. sorry i haven't been updating as much work is made at the moment been working 60 hour weeks. hopefully it will cool off again soon then can get back to updating more often. anyhow hope you enjoy xxx**

 **Chapter 24 How I Want You!**

 **Fitz's POV**

Fitz turned away from Olivia and looked over at Cyrus he couldn't work out if he had seen them. For Fitz he didn't care, if he had his way he would shout it from the roof tops that him and Olivia was making a go of things again, however he knew that Olivia wanted to have more time before they told anyone and he respected her decision.

" _Everything aright Cyrus?"_

" _Sorry didn't know you were here Fitz."_

" _Yes Olivia was just helping me get ready for my interview tomorrow."_

" _Good, well i won't stop you i just wanted to see if you got anything back on Eli yet?"_

Fitz looked over at Olivia who had put as much distance between them as possible.

" _Not at the moment but i have got one of my guys looking into him as soon as we find out anything will let you know, we got this handled you don't have to worry."_

" _easier said than done. Anyway i will let you get back to it and see you both latter."_

Fitz watched as Cyrus left the room and shut the door behind him. As soon as the door was close Fitz walked back over to Olivia. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her into his arms. He felt Olivia move her hands to the side of his arms.

" _Now we're where we?"_

Fitz lent in and went to kiss Olivia but she stopped him and placed her finger on his lips.

" _Oh no you don't that was too close."_

Olivia then stepped out of Fitz's arms she smiled as she walked away from him.

" _And don't give me the puppy dog look its not going to work."_

Fitz wasn't going to give up that easily he walked over the door and locked it before making his way back over to Olivia. With each step he took Olivia would take a step back.

" _Fitz we can't."_

" _Why not the door is locked now?"_

" _We really do need to go over your interview."_

" _We will but first i want you."_

Fitz smile got bigger as Olivia wasn't looking where she was going and soon enough he would have her were he wanted her.

" _We have already spent too much time not working."_

" _Im sure your boss won't mind he isnt that bad is he?"_

" _You have no idea."_

As Olivia took one more step backwards she fell and landed on the bed, Fitz took his opportunity and got on the bed with Olivia and got on top of her and pinned her to the bed. He could feel her wiggling about and when he looked at her he could see she was trying not to laugh. Fitz took her by the hands and pinned them above her head before leaning in and placing his lips on hers, Fitz smiled as he felt Olivia kiss him back.

 **Olivia's POV**

Olivia groaned into the kiss she had tried to fight him off but the way he was kissing her all the fight had gone out of her and she gave in. she should've know she couldn't resist him for long. Soon enough their tongues was dancing with each other and all Olivia wanted to do was hold onto Fitz but she couldn't as he still had her hands pinned to the bed. She then felt him move one of his hands away and move down her body sending tingles whenever he touched and that was with her clothes still on.

They only broke away from the kiss when they need to come up for her. Olivia looked int Fitz eyes and smiled at him she could see how much he wanted her with just one look. Olivia closed her eyes and she felt Fitz lips make contact with her neck and his hand moved under her top and move up her body she tried to wiggle her hands and move them from his grasp but he wouldn't let her.

" _Fitz please"_

Olivia opened her eyes and Fitz stopped kissing her neck as she opened her eyes she saw him looking at her with a smile on his face.

" _What do you want Liv?"_

" _I want to touch you."_

Fitz let go of Olivia's hands and as soon as he had she moved her hands to the side of his face. They both smiled at each other as Fitz started to remove Olivia's top, he moved a little so she could sit up and as she did so she started to make work on his shirt soon enough both of their tops was on the floor and Olivia moved her hands all over Fitz's body. She closed her eyes again and Fitz lips made contact with her neck once again. She felt him move his hands behind her back and unclasp her bra and before she knew it that was on the floor also. Olivia flung her head back and Fitz moved his kisses from her neck down to her chest. She had to bite down on her lip to stop herself from crying out.

Olivia moved her hands to Fitz hair as he took her nipple into his mouth and nibbled on it sending pleasure rushing through Olivia's body if she didn't know better she would of thought someone had sent her on fire from all the heat coming off her body. Olivia opened her eyes and looked down at Fitz. she moved her hands through his hair and down her his back. As much as she was loving what he was doing to her body she wanted to give him pleasure also. Olivia move her hands so they were back in Fitz hair and gave the tips a tug. Fitz stopped what he was doing and looked up at her, she smiled at hi and leant down and gave him a kiss she then moved them so she was on top of him.

 **Fitz's POV**

Fitz soon found himself pinned to the bed as Olivia broke away from the kiss she looked down at him and he could see she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Fitz watched Olivia as she gave him a smile as she ran her hands down his body. Fitz closed his eyes as he felt Olivia's lips on his skin. He didn't realise he had let a growl escape until he heard Olivia giggle.

" _Open your eyes."_

Fitz opened his eyes and looked down at Olivia who was watching him and she trailed kisses down his chest. Olivia's hands soon got to his belt and made quick work of un doing it. Once the belt was undone Olivia undid the zip. Fitz watched as Olivia placed her hand inside his trousers and gave him a squeeze.

" _Liv please."_

Fitz was getting more and more turned on and the way Olivia was touching him wasn't helping matters. Fitz groaned as Olivia removed her hand from him and she started to tug at his trousers Fitz gave her a helping hand and soon enough his trousers and boxers were on the floor. Fitz watched Olivia as she crawled back up his body she left one hand on his shaft and started to move her hand up and down his length sending pleasure shooting through his body. As soon as Olivia was up close to him again Fitz took hold of the side of her face with both of his hands and kissed her. He heard her moan into the kiss he kisses her with as much passion as he could muster and Olivia was soon kissing him back just as was the one who broke away from the kiss she went to move back down his body but Fitz stopped her.

" _Oh no you don't"_

Fitz pulled Olivia back up towards him and brushed his lips against hers before looking back into her eyes.

" _Take off the rest of your clothes."_

Fitz sat up in bed as Olivia moved away from Fitz and stood at the side of the bed, he watched as she removed her trousers and kicked them across the floor. She then made work on her underwear and as soon as they were on the floor Fitz grabbed Olivia and pulled her back into his arms and on the bed where she belonged. He heard Olivia giggle which made him smile. Fitz was now laid on top of Olivia looking down at her.

" _Liv you have no idea how sexy you are."_

Fitz didn't wait for a response he lent down and brushed his lips against hers the kiss was tender at first but soon started to heat up and just as their tongues was going to enter the mix they heard a phone ringing. Fitz broke away from the kiss and looked down at Olivia he knew it was her phone.

" _Just leave it."_

Fitz then moved in between Olivia's legs he placed them around his waist and moved forward so he entered her and the ringing phone was soon forgotten about.

 **Stephen's POV**

Stephen had spent the last couple of hours trying to track down Eli and he hadn't found a solid lead yet. Every Time he thought he had tracked him down it came up at a dead end. Stephen decided he needed to have a break he got up from his chair and left the office. He made his way over to the coffee machine and poured himself one. He closed his eyes as he took in the taste. He opened his eyes again and turned around he smiled as he saw his wife making her way over to him.

" _You look stressed."_

" _It's taking longer than i thought it would to track him down._

" _You have only been at it for a couple of hours."_

" _I guess, but if we had a proper tech guy i bet we would've found him by now."_

" _You will find him i know you will."_

Katelynn leant up and kissed Stephen before pouring herself a coffee.

" _Well i best get back to it i don't want to let Liv down."_

Just as Stephen was making his way back to his office he saw the lift open and a man he didn't know stepped out of the lift. Stephen made his way over to him.

" _Hi can i help you?"_

" _This is Olivia Pope's from right?"_

" _Yes but were not open for business not yet anyway."_

" _I know i have some information that i need to give her."_

" _I'm sorry Olivia is not here at the moment."_

" _I know that too she is down in Philadelphia."_

" _Sorry who are you?"_

" _A old friend of Olivia's."_

" _I'm sorry i have known Olivia my whole life and i would know if you were friends."_

Stephen went to turn away from the man but stopped when he heard his voice.

" _I know where her father is."_

Stephen turned around to look at him again.

" _Why should i believe you?"_

" _I can take you too him but you should know its not him you're looking for,"_

" _How do you know…."_

" _Because he is dead."_

" _What?"_

" _He died three months ago, he wanted to make peace with Olivia and Governor grant before he died but he left it too late did too much damage."_

" _You know this for sure?"_

" _Yes i was with him when he died. Wanted to make sure the son of a bitch was dead for sure. Look i mean no halm to anyone i just look out for Olivia make sure she is safe, i have saved her life twice now once when she was 18 and again 5 years later when she…. Never mind i just want you to know i have her back no halm will come to her or Governor Grant, however they are in danger."_

" _It was you who called Cyrus."_

" _Yes i have been keeping surveillance on Olivia and Governor Grant, that when i noticed that they were being followed, ever since Eli died. I haven't worked out who it is yet never got a look at the face but what i can tell you is it's a women."_

" _How do i know you are telling me the truth and it's not you."_

Stephen watched as the man got his phone out of his jacket and dialed a number, he put it on loud speaker, Stephen then heard Olivia's voice.

" _Hello."_

" _Hi Olivia."_

" _Huck is that you?"_


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you all for you reviews and for reading this fic here is the next part and you get to find out who is after Olitz now that i have finally decided who it is.**

 **hope you enjoy will try and update again as soon as i can.**

 **Chapter 25 Missing You!**

 _8 weeks later_

 **Olivia's POV**

Olivia had just arrived in DC she had to check in wit her office, it is the first time in 8 months she had been able to come back she knew OPA was in safe hands with Stephen, Katelynn and Harrison running things while she was away. Abbey had just come on board three weeks ago. Olivia had also talked Huck into working for her he agreed to be there much needed tech guy. To be honest it didn't take much convincing he just asked that he could also bring a friend as well. Who Olivia was going to meet today she had been helping Huck trying to track down who was after Olivia and Fitz. Olivia was willing to give her a chance she just wanted to meet her first before she offered her a permanent position on their team.

Olivia pulled into the parking lot to her office when she looked at the time it was only 8am in the morning but she knew her team would be there waiting for her. As she stepped out of the car and went to the boot she felt like someone was watching her. She turned around but know one was there. She got her bags out of the car and closed the door and locked the car up and made her way to the lift once again she felt like she was being watched. She looked up above the lift door and saw the CCTV and knew that if someone was indeed watching her it would of been caught on camera.

Olivia got into the lift and pressed the button to her office as she turned around she had a quick look but again saw no one. As the doors to the lift closed Olivia lent against the wall and sighed. Olivia tried to stay strong and not show how everything was affecting her. She thought for sure that it was Eli that had been after them he was the only one that made sense but now she knew he was dead she didn't know who it was and that's what scared her but she wouldn't show it not when she had people around her. However when she was on her own like now she would let herself crumble but only for a moment she could feel herself starting to shake and the tears was threatening to fall. Olivia knew she had to pull herself together, she only had a couple of minutes until she would reach her office. She started to take deep breaths to calm herself down and quickly wiped her eyes. Olivia just managed to pull herself together as she reached her floor and the doors opened. She walked out of the lift with her head held high and her fake smile on her face. As she stepped through OPA doors she was greeted by her team.

" _Morning everyone."_

" _Hay Liv."_

Stephen walked up to her and gave her a coffee and kiss on the cheek nice to have you back.

" _Glad to be back thanks for the coffee."_

Stephen took Olivias bags from her and placed them in her office she took a drink of her coffee before addressing her team.

" _Abbey what have you got so far?"_

" _I have been looking into Grovner Grants past see if he has any one that would want to go after him."_

Olivia watched as Abbey put Photo of Fitz on there glass board she then put another photo of Gerry underneather Fitz Olivia noticed and read cross was covering his face. Next to Gerry's photo Abbey placed a photo of Fitz's mother also had a read cross through her face.

" _As we know his parents are both dead. Now a few years back when he was 20 he went through a bit of a bad boy phase and got a name for himself."_

Abbey started to put photo after photo of women that Fitz had slept with in the past. Olivia tried to not let it show had it affected her she could feel everyone watching her but she just kept looking at the pictures and once face stood out from the crowed.

 **Fitz POV**

Fitz had just doing another interview he had spent all day in and out of interview and thank god he had now finished for the day. He wouldn't of minded but most of them was asking them same questions. Cyrus had been by his side every step of the way and helped him through them. Even though he heard Cyrus voice he knew it was Olivia's words he had been speaking. Fitz was ready to get back to the hotel and relax he had missed Olivia today and couldn't wait for her to get back the next few days was going to be murder for him. He understood why she had to go to DC and he wished he could of gone with her but it was impossible in just a few short months it would all the traveling would be over and he hoped it would all pay off. As Fitz got back in the car he turned his phone he checked for any messages but there was none from Olivia which was odd she said she would text him to let him no she had arrived safe. He dialed her number but it was engaged. Just then Cyrus phone started to ring he picked it up and answered his phone.

" _Olivia."_

Fitz looked over at Cyrus when he heard Olivia's name.

" _So you have a lead?"_

Fitz couldn't hear what Olivia was saying he was intrigued what this lead was. He also couldn't help but feel hurt that Olivia hadnt call him unless she thought he was still in a interview.

" _Were just heading back to the hotel you want to talk to Fitz yourself?"_

Fitz waited for Cyrus to pass his phone over to hi but he didn't.

" _Ok well i will speak to you later by Olivia."_

Cyrus put his phone away and then looked over at Fitz.

" _What have you done?"_

Fitz turned to look at Cyrus with a confused look on his face.

" _What makes you think i have done something?"_

" _Well as soon as i mentioned your name she couldn't get off the phone fast enough, whatever it is you better fix it america loves her and she is one of the reasons you are doing so well in the polls. You screw this up then you can kiss the presidency goodbye."_

Now Fitz was confused the last time he saw Olivia everything was great between them.

 **12 hours earlier**

Fitz is in Olivia's hotel room sat up on her bed with his shirt open, he is watching Olivia as she is packing the last of her things.

" _Liv do you really have to go.?"_

" _Fitz we talked about this it's only for a couple of days."_

Olivia walked over to the bedside table and as she did so Fitz grabbed her and pulled her over onto the bed making Olivia laugh.

" _I'm still going to miss you."_

" _I will miss you too."_

Olivia leant up and kissed Fitz before pushing him off of her and getting off the bed. Fitz sighed in frustration, he knew Olivia needed to go but he didn't like the idea this was going to be the first time they were going to be spending time away from each other in months. Fitz got off the bed and walked over to Olivia who had her back towards him. He put his arms around her and started to kiss her neck.

" _Fitz i really do need to get going."_

" _I know i just need a minute."_

Olivia turned around in his arms and looked up at him.

" _One minute."_

Fitz smiled as Olivia placed her arms around him and looked into his eyes. Their eyes locked together. They stayed like this and took each other in with the one look it told them everything they needed to know. Over the last few months Fitz had told her he loved her on many occasions and Olivia was yet to say it back to him. However he knew she did he could see it in the way she looked at him. They slowly moved away from each other. Olivia fastened her suitcase and Fitz picked it up and carried it to the door he was about to leave the room when Olivia stop him.

"I think you are for getting something."

"What?"

"Your shirt?"

Fitz looked down that's when he remembered his shirt was still undone. As he fastened it Olivia went over and got his tie and then put it on him. As she did so Fitz ran his hands up and down Olivia's arms. Olivia put his shirt collar down she stepped away from Fitz only to retrieve his jacket. Fitz turned around and out his arms in his jacket while Olivia helped him to put it on. Fitz turned back around to look at Olivia.

" _You know i much prefer it when you are taking my clothes off or even better and you remove your own."_

" _Im sure you do however we haven't got time for that…."_

" _I know i know you will miss your flight, sure you don't want me to come with you?"_

" _I would love for you too but you can't we both have work to do and you have a day full of interviews in the morning."_

" _I could cancel."_

" _Nice try but know we have worked to hard for you to mess it up all now."_

" _Fine."_

Olivia walked around Fitz and opened her hotel room door. Fitz took her case and they left the hotel room and made the way to the lift. Fitz looked around and saw that no one was about so took Olivia by the hand. Olivia went to move her hand away and quickly looked around.

" _It's ok no one is about."_

Olivia relaxed and Fitz smiled as she put her hand back in his and they stepped into the lift. Soon as the door was closed and they were making their way to the ground floor Fitz took Olivia in his arms and kiss her like his life depended on it. Olivia tired to fight him off at first but soon gave in and kiss him back. Fitz took a step forward and soon had Olivia pinned to the lift wall. He broke away from the kiss and started kissing Olivia's neck.

" _Have i told you how much i'm going to miss you?"_

Olivia didn't get chance to respond as the lift doors started to open and they quickly moved away from each other. Fitz watched and Olivia tied herself off and he wiped some lipstick off his mouth they then stepped out the lift together and was met by Cyrus at the front desk.

" _Cyrus what you doing up so early."_

" _Couldn't sleep and it seems like the press got wind of you travels, there waiting out front."_

" _So much for an easy getaway."_

" _We could always sneak you out back?"_

" _No it's ok better face them."_

Olivia and Fitz looked at each other they really wanted to have a proper goodbye but thanks to the press that was out the window. Olivia took her case from Fitz and started to walk to the main entrance. Fitz followed her and just before she reached the door. He took her in her arms and kissed her cheek and hugged her. They both heard the clicking of cameras and Olivia moved away.

" _I will call soon as i get a chance."_

" _Missing you already."_

Fitz watched as Olivia left the hotel and she was soon lost in a swarm of reporters.

 **Back to present.**

Before he knew it Fitz was back at the hotel he got out the car and as he did so he felt like someone was watching him he put it down to some press still hanging about and walked back into the hotel.

However it wasn't the press watching him. The women had took photo's of him on her phone she then dialed a number and the other person on the phone soon picked up.

"Hello Tina."

"Just checking in he just got back at the hotel."

"Good keep an eye on him. Olivia has been at her office all morning."

"Are you going to tell me how long we going to keep doing this for?"

"It won't be long now just got to put a few final pieces together then we will see how happy he will be without his beloved Olivia when i have finished with her she will be dead. She got away from me once before there won't be a second time."

"You sure this is going to work?"

"They won't see me coming they think i'm dead after all they have to pay for what they did to me both of them will pay."


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi all hope you are all safe and well. just wanted to clear a few things up first of all yes Big Jerry is alive and i know some of you thought we had a funeral but that was for Olivia's mother not him. we only knew he was dead because Eli said so. just to be clear Big Jerry is the only one coming back from the dead. Also you will be please to know that Olitz will be staying together from now on. yes there maybe times it doesn't look it but got no plans to break them up. just to pre warn you all you will be meeting Jake soon and be some more of Mellie but they are not going to get in the way of Olitz i promise. the latest Drama will be coming to a head soon and all i will say is sorry in advance but everything will work our for the best. don't want to say too much to give it away. anyway hope you like this update you all know what to do by now enjoy. xxx**

 **Chapter 26 Only One Call Away!**

 **Olivia's POV**

Olivia was sat in her office waiting for Huck to arrive with his friend Quinn Perkins. Olivia had been looking over her file when there was a knock on the door and Huck walked in. Olivia stood up from her chair as Quinn followed behind Huck into the office. Olivia walked around her desk so she was stood in front of it as Huck introduced them.

" _Olivia this is Quinn, Quinn this is Olivia…."_

" _Pope, it's nice to meet you."_

Olivia and Quinn shook hands and Huck left the office leaving Olivia and Quinn alone.

"Please take a seat, can i get you a drink."

" _I'm fine that you miss Pope."_

" _Please call me Olivia."_

" _Ok thank you for meeting me Olivia."_

" _Your welcome."_

Quinn sat down as Olivia went to go sit with her, her cell phone started to ring she looked over and saw Fitz's name flash up. She rejected his call and turned her phone off. She knew she needed to talk to him but he would have to wait till she had finished with Quinn.

" _Sorry about that."_

Olivia went and sat next to Quinn.

" _it's ok you could've taken the call i know how busy you are."_

" _Its nothing that cant wait. I just wanted to thank you for helping Huck. i have gone over you file and well i don't see any point of beating around the bush so i would like to offer you a permanent job here with us."_

" _Are you serious?"_

" _Yes you been doing good work, i know at the moment i'm not around much but hopefully after the election that will change and can concentrate solely on OPA. so what do you say?"_

" _Yes thank you i would be a pleasure."_

" _Welcome to the team. Just need to complete the paperwork."_

Over the next 30 minutes Olivia and Quinn signed the paperwork and talked more about OPA and what Olivia's hopes were for the further. They was just wrapping up when Huck knocked on the door.

" _Sorry i have a update for you."_

" _Come on in what is it Huck?"_

" _I have managed to track her down i hacked into CCTV and got images of her. She has been following Governor Grant."_

" _Right Huck can you take Quinn with you and keep Tina on surveillance and intervene if need be."_

" _Already got plane tickets we leave within the next couple of hours."_

" _Thanks Huck."_

Once Quinn and Huck left her office Olivia turned her phone back on and called Fitz. it was no surprise to Olivia that Fitz picked up right away.

"Liv thank god i been trying to get hold of you."

"I have been in meeting so couldn't take your call."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing for?"

"Whatever it is i have done wrong i'm sorry."

"Is this because i didn't talk to you when i called Cyrus."

"Yes im ….."

"If you say sorry one more time."

"S…"

"I didn't want to have this conversation with Cyrus being near by. I need to ask you something and i need you to be honest with me even if you think it's going to hurt mr ok?"

"I have always been honest with you Liv."

"About five years ago did you sleep with Tina?"

"You mean Tina cheerleader bitch Tina"

"That's the one i have to ask"

"No i never would never no. you know me Liv you know i wouldn't touch her you know there is only one person i love."

Olivia couldn't see him to look into his eyes but he heard he was telling the truth and he was right she didn't know him she felt bad that she had to ask him. She felt the relief leave her body.

" _I'm sorry i had to ask it's just Abbey found a photo of you together"_

" _I did see her and she flung herself at me but i pushed her away and told her i would never be with her like that. You do believe me don't you?"_

" _Yes i believe you. Well she didn't like being rejected she is the one who is behind all this. She been following you, i have sent Huck and Quinn they're going to keep an eye on her. I'm going to talk to Cyrus and get some security detail on you."_

" _Is that really necessary i thought i may have a few more months before i had to have them invade my life completely."_

" _We both know that Tina was crazy at school we don't know what she is capable of now we have to make sure you're going to be safe."_

" _Fine but that goes for you too. You can't expect me to have security and not you as well. The public will think it's odd and i know for now you have your people around you but it will make me feel better knowing you had security there as well."_

" _Ok i can't expect you to do it and not me."_

" _Now that's cleared up are we ok?"_

" _Yes we're fine."_

" _Good i hate being away from you and it's only made worse thinking you were mad with me and i couldn't fix things."_

" _There is nothing to fix i miss you too."_

" _I love you Liv i can't wait till you are back here."_

" _I.. i have to go but i will call you later when i have finished up."_

" _Well i guess i will talk to you later then bye."_

" _Bye Fitz."_

Olivia put her phone down she could hear the disappointment in Fitz voice that she didn't tell him she loved him. She knew she should've told him before now but everytime she went to something stopped her but she also knew that when she did say them three little words she didn't want to say it over the phone. Also they needed to talk about where their relationship was going and how things would work after the election. If things went to plan and he was the next president where would that leave them. She was just making a start with her company and they needed her.

However she knew she wanted to be with Fitz she just wants sure if she could have both, she knew if they decided that their relationship was for the long hall as his partner she would be expected to be by his side and have obligations would she really have time for both. These was questions she had to talk to Fitz about and she knew till she had the answers she couldn't fully open up to him and she knew that was the reason she hadn't told him she loved him.

 **Fitz's POV**

It was later that evening and Fitz had just made his way back to his hotel room he stepped out of the lift with his security detail. Thankfully they kept a safe distance, he wasn't really happy about it he knew he had to get used to it if he was elected to be the next president. As he got to his hotel room he was going to just step inside like he normally did however they stopped him while they checked out his room. After a few moments they came back out.

" _All clear Sir."_

" _Thank you."_

Fitz walked into his room and closed the door and was thankful that 2 of them stayed outside his door and another 2 was down the hall. Fitz was glad to be on his own at last even through he would've much prefered it that Olivia was with him. Just then his phone rang and he smiled when he saw Olivia's name flash up on the screen and he quickly answered it.

" _Hi."_

" _Hi."_

" _Whats wrong?"_

" _Nothing are you ok?"_

" _Would be better if you was here and then then there is a crazy woman following me other than that i'm great."_

" _We will get her and then it will be finally over."_

" _I don't want to talk about her i want to talk about us and what we could be doing right now."_

" _Fitz."_

" _Don't you want to know what you're missing?"_

" _Fitz"_

He heard her giggle which made him smile even more.

" _First i would take off all your clothes, i wouldn't kiss you not yet i would make you wait for that. Then once i had you naked i would spread you out on the desk so i could see you every inch of you._

Fitz could hear Olivia's breathing cheang as he continued talking to her.

" _I would start from the bottom and work my way up slowly deliberately so you fully understood the choice in front of you. Then once you were begging because i wouldn't stop till you were begging. I would finally kiss you on the mouth so you could taste yourself and then."_

" _And then what?"_

" _You will have to wait and find out until i see you again."_

Fitz chuckled to himself when he heard Olivia groan.

" _You are a teas."_

" _Well if i continue we will only be worked up and that just won't do."_

" _You have already got me worked up."_

" _I have?"_

" _Don't play innocent with me Mr. you knew exactly what you were doing."_

" _Well if you wasn't so far away we could be doing everything i said and more."_

" _You are not helping."_

" _Ok ok what else do you want to talk about?"_

" _I managed to catch one of you interviews on T.V today."_

" _Well that's not fair you got to see me yet i don't get to see you."_

" _It's just a couple of days."_

" _I know doesn't stop me missing you through."_

" _You have already told me that but it didn't seem that way when you were flirting with whats her name?"_

" _Ok Liv you will have to enlighten me."_

" _Miss all legs."_

" _Oh you mean Diana."_

" _So you noticed her legs then."_

" _You couldn't miss them but she has nothing on you Livvie and for the record i wasn't flirting"_

" _I know was just teasing but she was trying to flirt with you but then i can't blame her."_

" _You do know that just part of her job and anyway you're more her type if you get what i mean."_

" _Really i didn't see that coming."_

" _Yes when cameras weren't rolling she couldn't stop talking about her girlfriend."_

They both went silent for a moment. Fitz got up and walked over to his bed and laid down.

" _Liv?"_

" _Fitz"_

" _You sound tired."_

" _It's been a long day."_

" _You should get some rest."_

" _So should you."_

" _I will call you in the morning."_

" _Ok."_

" _Good night Liv."_

" _Night Fitz."_

Fitz waited on the line till Olivia side went dead. He put his phone on the bedside table when there was a knock on his door. He got up off the bed and opened his door and found Huck and Quinn at his door. His security detail wasn't happy when he let them in.

" _It's ok these are friends of mine and Miss Popes."_

Fitz shut the door and turned to look at Huck and Quinn.

" _Sorry about them."_

" _It's ok Governor Grant i just wanted to let you know we were here. We are setting up base couple of doors away so if you need anything."_

" _All i need is for her to be caught and out of our lives."_

" _We are on it. She been tracking you all day so i know she will be close by and won't take anytime to track her down."_

" _Thank you Huck."_

" _Well we best get started just wanted you to know we were here."_

" _Thanks again Huck and it's nice to me you Quinn."_

"You too Sir."

Fitz walked Huck and Quinn out and said goodbye before closer and locking his door he kicked off his shoes and decided to have a shower before settling in for the night. As he got undressed and stepped into the shower he couldn't help but think about having Olivia back in his arms where she belonged. He couldn't help but wonder if they would ever get their happy ending without anyone else trying to get in the way. If he had his way they would even if that meant giving up everything he thought he wanted when in reality the only thing he wanted and needed in his life is Olivia.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi all sorry been so long since i last updated work and life got in the way. anyhow here is the next part for you hope you enjoy and was worth the wait. promise not to keep you waiting as long next time. Going to work on next chapter tonight as soon as it is done i will post. please reivew let me know you are still reading xxx**

 **Chapter 27 One Way Or Another**

 **Fitz's POV**

Fitz woke up the following day as he opened his eyes and noticed he was alone in bed that when he remembered that Olivia wasn't with him. He groaned to himself as he got out of bed. He walked around his hotel room in just a pair of black boxers. He was just going to walk into his bathroom when he heard his phone he was going to leave it be decided to go check who it was first. As he got to his phone he saw Olivia's name and also noticed that she wanted to video chat so he accepted it and as he saw Olivia's face come up on his screen he sat on the end of his bed.

" _Hi"_

" _Hi nice view."_

" _I have got a pretty good view myself."_

" _Did i wake you?"_

" _Nope i had just got up, did you sleep ok?"_

" _Off and on i can't seem to sleep without you."_

" _Same here and sleep i did get all i did was dream about you."_

" _It's good to know i'm still the women of your dreams."_

" _Always. What you plans for today?"_

" _Work work and more work."_

" _You know what they say about all work and no play."_

" _I know but the sooner i get things done here the sooner i can back back to you and i'm sure we can make sometime to play."_

" _Oh we differently are and just so you know i'm not planning on letting you out of might sight ever again."_

" _Oh is that right?"_

" _Damn straight it is."_

" _And i don't get any say in this?"_

" _Nope not this time."_

" _Well we will just have to see about that."_

" _Your security team will be with you today. And don't roll your eyes you can't expect me to go around with them and not complain."_

" _How do you know i'm rolling my eyes."_

" _Because i know you. Dont worry i have picked them out myself."_

" _As long as you haven't sent a whole army."_

" _Very funny no i said the best there is and i know them personally."_

" _Well i'm sure i will be in safe hands. Do they have a name?"_

" _Captain Jake Ballard."_

" _What did i sat about Army."_

" _He was in the Navy he is a good friends of mine."_

" _well if you trust him."_

" _I do."_

" _Well in that case i'm sure we will be fine. Look i have to go but talk later?"_

" _You can count on it."_

" _Bye Fitz."_

" _Bye Liv."_

Fitz placed his phone down and went to the bathroom to take a shower before he started his day. He had another jam packed day he had a meet and greet first thing this morning and then he had a lunch engagement with senator Clark and his family. He had met them once or twice before the senator himself was down to earth and loved his job. Were as his wife was all about herself they were like chalk and cheese he couldn't for the life of him understand why they were together but it wasn't for him to judge.

 **Olivia's POV**

Olivia was sat behind her desk when there was a knock on the door she looked up as Stephen entered the room.

" _Sorry to bother you Liv there is a Captain Ballard here to see you."_

" _Ok show him in."_

Olivia stood up and walked in front of her desk as she watched as Captain Ballard walk into her office and walked over to her.

"Hi im….."

"Captain Ballard it's nice to me you."

Olivia gave him her fake smile as she shaked his hand she could hear him talking but she wasn't really listening. For some reason she felt uncomfortable around him. Then she noticed the way he was looking at her. She quickly removed her hand and went and stood behind her desk.

"I can assure you that i won't get in your way i'm sure you won't even notice i'm here."

"Yes well it's just for a day or so i will be meeting back up with Governor Grant in the next couple of days. Im sure you have been briefed?"

"Yes i spoke to the Governor and Mr Beene the explain the situation."

"Good well if you don't mind i have a lot of work to do"

"Sure if you need anything."

"Im sure i will be fine i have no plans of leaving the office anytime soon if i do i will let you know."

"As you wish."

As soon as he walked out the door and closed it behind him Olivia sank back into her chair. She knew she was being cold towards him and she wasn't quite sure if it was because of his job or the person himself. All she knew was she didn't like him but she would have to grin and bear it.

An hour later and Olivia remind in her office she had ventured out a couple of times and every time she did Jake was there and it was driving her crazy. She put her head in her hands and groaned to herself when she heard a knock on her door she hoped it wasn't him. When she looked up and saw Abby enter her office she smiled.

" _I thought you could do with a coffee."_

" _Thanks your a lifesaver."_

Olivia got up from her desk and met Abby on the sofa and took her coffee from her and they both sat down. Olivia closed her eyes and she took a much needed drink and took in the flavour.

" _We haven't seen much of you today you ok? I know it's a silly question with everything going on."_

" _I will be glad when this mess is all over thats for sure and we can all get back to normal."_

Olivia noticed the look Abby gave her.

" _Ok spill it."_

" _What?"_

" _Come on Abby you go something going in that head of your so lay it on me."_

" _It's just do you really think your life is ever going to be normal again? You're in a relationship with the soon to be next president. This is going to be your new normal. Yes there is some crazy bitch out there but once she gone there going to be someone else in her place. If you Love him and want to stay with him then you have to get used to having someone like Jake following you around. So you need to ask yourself is he worth it? You know whatever you decided i will be there every step of the way we all will be. Remember over a cliff."_

" _Thank you Abbey for being honest with me."_

" _Always and for the record i think you make a great couple. Anyway i should get back to work."_

Abbey got up placed her hand on Olivia's shoulder as she walked past her and gave her a smile and left the office. Abbey had no sooner left the office when Olivia's phone started to ring. She got back up and walked over to her desk and picked her phone up.

" _Hi Huck._

" _Liv. Quinn had just made contact with Tracy and placed a tracker on her so we can follow her every move. Right now she is at a bar where Fitz is having lunch, she making sure she stays well hidden so he hasn't seen her. He has seen Quinn as she was leaving. We will soon have her Liv."_

" _Good work let me know when you have her."_

" _Will do."_

" _Speak to you soon."_

Olivia put her phone down and walked out of her office as soon as she did Jake was there behind her. She had really had enough of him. She knew Abbey was right if she chose to stay with Fitz she would have to get used to having Jake around. Olivia knew she could live without Fitz she had done it once before and she could do it again if she wanted to after all she was Olivia Pope she didn't need a man to define her. However did she really want to live without Fitz in her life again? It would be the only way she could have some normal back in her life. Olivia didn't want to answer that question at that moment. It would be something she would discuss with Fitz. Olivia glared at Jake and before she even said anything Jake put his hands out in front of him and back off and stood and walked backwards so his back hit the wall. Olivia turned away from him and addressed her team.

" _I have just had update with Huck they made contact with Tracy and are tracking her. Once they have her on her own they will make their move. Abbey how are we getting on finding out who she has been in contact with?"_

" _We may have a lead Stephen found an address with her name attached here. He has gone to check it out. We also got a phone number that we are looking into."_

Katelynn looked over at Olivia.

" _Do you really think she is working with someone else."_

" _I just want to be safe not sorry, we don't need any surprises once we have her."_

" _Fair enough it is best to cover all basis."_

" _Just let me know when you have anything."_

As Olivia turned around she noticed the T.V and a news report her eyes went wide with what she saw and she had to hold onto a chair to keep her balance. Jake rushed over to her but she pushed him away.

"I'm ok can someone put some sound on this damn thing."

The T.V was turned up and Olivia couldn't look away from the screen however much it hurt her to watch.

" _News just in there has been a shooting in Jackson outside of Keifers restaurant where it is believed that Governor Grant had lunch with senator Clark and his family. The shooting took place as they were leaving the restaurant. Early reports are saying at least one is confirmed dead however we have not been given the name of the deceased at this time. The shooting was caught on camera and you can see that Governor Grant drop to the floor and been carried away into a nearby car. We are unclear at this time if it is him that was killed or what hospital he was taken too. We will let you know of any updates that come through and thoughts are prayers are with the deceased family."_

Olivia closed her eyes for a minute before pulling herself together she turned around and saw everyone looking at her.

" _What everyone looking? at back to work."_

" _Liv?"_

" _Kat i'm fine i will be in my office."_

Katelynn new better than to push Olivia so gave her time and space. Everyone did as they were told and got back to work. Olivia went back into her office and got on the phone right away. First she tried Fitz phone there was no answer then she tried Cyrus's which was engaged. She then tried Huck and Quinn's phone and no answer. Olivia could feel herself starting to panic but she knew she couldn't lose it. That wouldn't do anyone any good.

3 hours later and Olivia still had no answers and it was driving her crazy, she wouldn't let her mind go to dark places she had to believe that Fitz was ok she couldn't lose him not now not like this. All her worries and concerns she had about their relationship was out the window she just knew that when she saw him again she was never going to let him go. Olivia poured herself another glass of wine before she walked out of her office and faced everyone again. As she got closer to her office door she had a feeling in her gut that Fitz was going to be ok and suddenly she started to feel calm.

As Olivia left her office she noticed Stephen and Harrison was back. They both looked at her and she gave them a weak smile.

" _Did you fine anything at the address?"_

" _It's definitely were Tracy is living but by the pile of mail she not been there for a while. She had left a laptop and we are going through it now. Liv about Fitz?"_

" _He is ok i know he is and do you know how? Because my gut tell me he is and my gut."_

" _Is never wrong."_

 _She noticed that everyone gasped at the sound of the voice and Olivia turned around to the voice she had been needing to hear for the last 3 hours._

" _Hi."_

" _Hi."_


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi all here is another part for you just warning you this chapter contains adult context if you don't like smut then please do not read.**

 **thankyou all for sticking with this hope you enjoy and please leave a review love hearing what you have to say also helps with what direction the story goes.**

 **Chapter 28 Like I'm Gonna Lose You!**

 **Fitz's POV**

As soon as Olivia turned around and their eyes locked together no one else in the room existed for Olivia and Fitz and before he knew it Olivia and walked over to him she did this so fast that he wasn't expecting it and before he knew what was happening Olivia had put her hands on the side of his face and leant in and kissed him. Fitz soon caught up and kissed her back as they broke apart that's when Fitz remembered everyone else in the room and all eyes was on them. However he knew that Olivia had forgotten about everyone else as she went to lean in and kiss him again he stopped her.

" _Everyone is watching."_

" _I don't care."_

Olivia then leant in and this time Fitz didn't stop her. If she didn't care that everyone was watching them then he didn't either. They soon both got lost kissing each other that when they did stop everyone apart from their security detail had left the office. Olivia stood with her head leant on Fitz's chest as he held her in his arms. After a few minutes they made their way into Olivia's office before Fitz stepped through the door he turned and looked over at Jake.

" _Thank you for keeping an eye on her for me."_

" _No problem sir."_

Fitz noticed Jake look at Olivia and then quickly looked away, Fitz then walked into the office and shut the door behind him. When he looked over at Olivia he noticed she had tears in her eyes and he walked over to her and took her into his arms.

" _Are you ok?"_

Fitz brushed the tears away from Olivia's eyes and she gave him a weak smile.

" _I'm good but i should be asking you that."_

Olivia moved her hand to Fitz's head where there was a cut and a small lump had formed.

" _I'm ok really, even better now that i got to see you."_

" _I thought i was going to lose you."_

" _That is never going to happen you're stuck with me for however long you want me."_

" _Good because i never want to live without you."_

More tears formed in Olivia's eyes and Fitz brushed them away.

" _I'm not going anywhere Livvie i promise, all i thought about was getting back to you and having you in my arms. I love you so much."_

Olivia moved her hands down Fitz's face till she was cupping his face and looked at him straight in the eyes.

" _I love you too. I know i should've said it before now but i saw scared and i don't want to be anymore. I have loved you my whole life i haven't stopped for a second even when we were apart. I don't care what gets thrown at us from now on i'm not going to be scared and i'm not going to stop being in love with you."_

Fitz pulled Olivia even closer to him and couldn't stop the biggest smile from forming on his face.

 **Olivia's POV**

Olivia noticed the smile on his face and she couldn't help but smile right back, yes she had doubts before but now they didn't matter. She had been using them as an excuse if she wanted a way out however she knew she didn't need a way out she was all in with Fitz and as long as they were together they could get through anything.

" _Liv i…"_

Olivia placed her finger over Fitz mouth which stopped him from speaking for just a moment but then he tried again.

" _Liv…"_

Olivia did the same again and looked at him.

" _Stop talking."_

Olivia moved her finger away and replaced it with her lips, she soon found Fitz kissing her back and she couldn't help but moan into the kiss. She then felt Fitz pick her up she wrapped her arms and legs around him as they continued to kiss and Fitz carried Olivia over to her desk. He broke away from the kiss and with one hand cleared the desk before placing Olivia down so she was sat on the desk. She watched as he moved to her chair and sat down. He placed his hands on the inside of each of her thighs and pushed her legs apart. Olivia placed her hands back on his face and leant down and went in for another kiss. As they continued to kiss Fitz's hands moved around Olivia's body and pulled her till she was on the edge of the desk. His hands then moved to her shirt and started to undo each button he soon made quick work and removed her shirt and placed it on the floor.

They broke away from the kiss once again and Fitz started to kiss down Olivia's neck and shoulders. Olivia placed her hands in Fitz's hair as he continued to kiss down her body. He skipped her breast for now and moved down to her stomach placing gentle kisses as he went. His hands moved down to Olivia's trousers and undid them, Olivia had to get off the table so Fitz could remove her trousers and as he did so he removed her panties as well. Olivia kicked them off of her feet and sat back down on her desk. She looked at Fitz as his eyes grow dark with desire for her. Olivia went to say something when all clear thought went out of her head as Fitz started to kiss the inside of her legs getting closer and closer to where she wanted him. Olivia laid down on the table and opened her legs more giving Fitz some more room. Fitz took hold of Olivia's legs and placed them over each shoulder. Olivia's breathing intensified as Fitz placed a finger inside of her and started to kiss and suck on her clit. As Fitz continued to work his magic on Olivia she couldn't help but moan out in pleasure. She knew that she could be heard outside of the office but in that moment she didn't care all that matter was her and Fitz.

 **Fitz's POV**

Fitz's could tell that Olivia was getting closer and closer to the edge of release. He placed another finger inside of her and moved them in and out of her. He then started to kiss back up her body and soon found himself back at her neck and couldn't help but take little nibbles. Olivia had her fingers back in his hair and was tugging at the ends.

" _Fitz please."_

Hearing her beg made Fitz smile he stopped kissing her and removed his fingers from inside of her and looked at her. Olivia opened her eyes and looked at Fitz in frustration. Which just made him chuckle.

" _What do you want Livvie?"_

" _Fitz."_

" _Tell me how do i know what you want if you won't tell me."_

" _Please i want…"_

" _Yes?"_

" _You i want you."_

Fitz lent down and kissed Olivia who quickly kissed him back. Fitz moved his hands to this trouser and made work on the belt and undid his trousers and pulled them down with his boxers and his member sprang free. He took hold of himself and placed his member at her entrance. He broke away from the kiss and looked at Olivia as he entered her and they both let out a groan as they connected. After a couple of moments Fitz started to move in and out of Olivia taking it slowly at first he didn't want it to end to sooner. However he knew with Olivia and how much he wanted her he couldn't take it too slow and the way she was looking at him she would kill him if he went to slow. He picked up the pace and not long after Olivia met him thrust for thrust.

They soon got in a rhythm with each other the room was filled with their moans and the slapping of skin on sink. With every thrust they got closer and closer to the edge of no return. Olivia held onto the desk as they continued to come together, Fitz leant into Olivia and nibble on her neck. Olivia let go of her desk and moved her hands to Fitz back and let out a gasp as she got closer to her realise. Both their movements got quicker fitz then suddenly stopped and pulled out of Olivia making her groan. This just made Fitz smile he then took hold of Olivia and got her off the desk and turned her around so she had her back towards him. Olivia took hold of the desk and Fitz entered her again from behind. Fitz took hold of her hips and started to thrust into her again. Olivia let backwards and Fitz took the opportunity to kiss her neck . Fitz moaned as he got deeper and deeper inside of Olivia and he knew at any minute they would both have their release.

" _God Liv you feel so good."_

" _Don't stop."_

This speared Fitz on even more and his thrust got faster and faster. He knew neither one of them wouldn't last much longer but he wasn't ready for it to end just yet and he was happy Olivia was on the same page.

 **Olivia's POV**

Olivia bit down on her lip to stop her from screaming out she held onto the desk even tighter and Fitz continued to pound into her and a relentless pace just the way she liked it. She knew that any moment she was going to find her realise, Fitz hand never been as deep inside her as he was right now and it was driving her insane. She had never felt so full. She turned her face to the side and found Fitz lips they both kissed each other like it was the last time they would ever kiss just like the way they were making love like it would never happen again. However this didn't worry Olivia she knew it was because of what had happened today and they didn't know what curve ball life would give them next. She knew in this moment that every time they kissed and made love it would be like this which turned her on even more if that was possible.

Several minutes later they broke away from the kiss for just a moment looked into each others eyes and smiled before their lips touched again. Olivia felt Fitz thrust into her as hard as he could which made them both find the realise they both had been changing and both moaned into the kiss. They slowly broke away from the kiss and Fitz removed himself from inside Olivia and pulled his boxers and trousers up. As he did this Olivia got herself together and got dressed she could feel Fitz eyes on her she turned around just as she was fastening her trousers. She picked up her top and smiled at Fitz.

" _Like what you see?"_

" _Always you are stunning."_

Olivia put her top on and walked over to Fitz who was now sat in her chair. She pulled her top down and leant into Fitz.

"You're not too bad yourself."

Olivia lent down and brushed her lips against Fitz's for just a second and went to move away. However Fitz had other ideas and took her by her waist and pulled her down onto him so she was sat on his knee which made her giggle. Olivia lent back so she was snuggled into Fitz.

" _You know this isn't going to get any work done."_

" _Take the rest of the day off."_

" _As much as i would love to i need to check in with Huck and Quinn see where we are with Tracy and a million of other things. And you Mr need to get back to it."_

" _Its handled Live."_

" _Hay that my line and what do you mean its handled?"_

" _I have already spoken to Huck him and Quinn have Tracy they saved my life and they are going to handle her from now, i have also spoke to Cyrus i don't need to rush back, i do have to make a statement but that can wait till tomorrow."_

Olivia looked at Fitz and she could tell there was something he wasn't telling her and it unsettled her.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"What makes you think i'm not telling you something."

"For 1 i know you too well and 2 my gut is never wrong."

"Ok you got me there is something i was going to tell you later when we were on our own."

"We are on our own now, whatever it is you can tell me."

"I spoke to Cyrus on the way here i have told him i'm stepping down, i am taking myself out of the race to be President."


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi all so glad you are still enjoying this fic please keep reviews coming. Here is the next part for you. just want to let you know from here on out Olitz are staying together. they will face some ups and downs but will get through it together and then there is Big Gerry to sort out. he will raise is ugly head soon enough have got a big climax coming for this part of the fic that been in my head for a while so still lots to come xxxx**

 **Chapter 29 All I Need**

 **Olivia's POV**

Olivia couldn't believe what she had just heard, she got off of Fitz knee and looked at him. When she looked into his eyes she could see she had heard right.

" _ **YOU DID WHAT?"**_

" _Its ok its the right thing to do, you just need to calm down."_

" _ **CALM DOWN? YOU ARE WILLING TO GIVE UP ON EVERYTHING. WHY THE CHANGE OF HEART ALL OF A SUDDEN?"**_

Olivia moved away from fitz and started to walk around the rook in circles she needed to try and calm herself down. She couldn't look at fitz at this moment he was just making her more angry. She could feel him looking at her as she started to walk faster around her office. She tried to concentrate on her breathing she suddenly came to a stop when Fitz was stood in front of her she took a deep breath before looking at him.

" _Liv after everything that has happened today i just can't do it anymore."_

" _So what you going to let that crazy bitch win?"_

" _She hasn't won i'm still here, but i can't put you through all this again."_

" _So now it's my fault."_

" _That's not what i meant."_

" _Then what did you mean?"_

" _There is always going to be someone out there to get me or the people i love. If i continue to run for president and win we will have targets on our back and i can't lose you Liv. if anything happened to you i wouldn't for give myself."_

" _So let me get this straight you are willing to give up on your dreams and life work on ifs and maybes? We don't know what is around the corner no ones does. I could walk out of this building and get ran over. Or there could be a fire or any other type of accident that doesn't mean we should wrap ourselves up in cotton wool and never leave the house. No one could live that way."_

" _All i need is you Liv i don't need anything else."_

" _Fine if you can look me in the eye and tell me you will be truly happy giving it all up then i won't stop you i will be by your side every step of the way. But you got to answer yourself one thing. In a year's time 20 or 30 years from now will you be able to look back on your life and have no regrets what so ever."_

" _Liv…."_

" _No don't answer right now let me finish. I know that we could move into hour house in Vermont could hand over this to Stephen and Kat and start over again in Vermont. It wouldn't matter where i go there will always be someone who has a crisis that needs fixing. I know that i could be 100% happy in Vermont with you starting a family. However we could still do that all here in D.C with you as president and i would be happy. Can you say the same thing? Because i know you better than anyone else and i know right now you think you would be but believe me as the years went on you would go to resent me because of the choices you have made and re ect would turn to hate and we wouldn't make it. No matter what happens i'm all in 100% but please don't give up on your dreams because you think it will keep us safe because it won't it will kill us in the end."_

Olivia looked into Fitz's eyes and placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a smile. She could see that he was taking in everything she said. She then stepped away from him went to her deck picked up her phone and walked over to Fitz and gave him the phone.

"You need to call Cyrus let him know what you decision is."

Olivia then walked out of her office and left Fitz to make up his mind what he truly wanted. As she closed the door she noticed Jake and the way he wouldn't look at her she turned away from him she knew he had heard her and Fitz before and she knew by the look on his face that he got the picture she was off limits her heart and body already belong to the one man who stood in her office.

 **Quinn's POV**

Quinn had left Huck alone with Tracy for the past hour he wanted to try and get her to talk on with him being on her own. Quinn was now on her way to meet up with them at Tracy's apartment. Quinn wasn't sure what state Tracy would be in when she got there. She knew Huck had a dark past he had told her what things he had done but even though she knew about it he didn't want her to see it. She just hoped it wouldn't push him over the edge and wouldn't be able to come back. As Quinn stood outside of Tracy's apartment she looked down the corridor before knocking a couple of times.

It didn't take long for Huck to open the door and when he did he had blood on his face. Quinn pushed him into the room and closed the door behind her. She scanned the room and saw Tracy was tied to a chair and blood was dripping out of her mouth. As Quinn walked further into the room she saw a tray on the kitchen side that had bloody teeth. Quinn then turned to look at Huck.

" _Are you ok?"_

" _I didn't kill her i wanted too but i didn't not yet."_

" _Has she said anything?"_

" _Nope she won't talk but i got her phone we don't need her if she been working with someone else we will find out."_

Quinn turned away from Huck and walked over to Tracy.

" _Hello again do you remember me? We met earlier in the bar i just want to say again how sorry i am that i bumped into you but i had to get the tracking chip on you somehow. Now i see you have met my good friend Huck but you already knew him right?"_

Quinn lent down so she was looking at Tracy and put her hand on chin and smiled at her.

" _See you have met his handy work."_

Quinn let her go and stepped back.

" _You two are crazy you know that?"_

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at her.

" _Says the woman who has been starking Governor Grant and tried to kill him."_

" _What do you mean i had a clear shout and i took it he is dead didn't you hear?"_

" _That is where you are wrong he is very much alive."_

" _I don't believe you."_

" _Oh i can prove it."_

Quinn got her phone out a dialed a number after a few moments it was answered.

" _Hi Quinn."_

" _Governor just letting you know she will be dead soon enough."_

" _Thank you Quinn you know what to do."_

Quinn put the phone away and looked at Tracy.

" _Now then you have a choice to make you can die the easy way or the hard way. Choice 1"_

Quinn took a pill bottle out of her pocket and showed it to Tracy.

" _You can take these pills you will go to sleep and have a heart attack and never wake up. Choice 2 me and huck can continue what he started and believe me it will be a slow and painful death. I learnt everything i know from Huck."_

Quinn walked over to the side and put some gloves on and picked up a drill she walked back over to Tracy and started the drill up just for a moment making Tracy jump.

" _So what will it be choice 1 or 2?"_

 **Fitz's POV**

Fitz was on the phone with Quinn when Olivia walks back into her office he looks over at her before his attention is brought back to the phone call.

" _You know what to do."_

Fitz put the phone away and gets up from the sofa and made his way over to Olivia. Who was pouring them both a drink she turned towards him and handed him a drink.

" _Have you decided what you are going to do?"_

Fitz put the glass to his lips and took a drink before looking back at Olivia.

" _I want you to know i heard every word you said and i still have concerns."_

" _Fitz I…"_

" _Let me finish Livvie, as i was saying i still have concerns but you were right as always and as long as i still have you by my side."_

" _Always."_

" _I called Cyrus and told me i'm stilling running."_

 _Olivia took the glass from Fitz and put both glasses back on the table and turned back towards Fitz and smiled up at him. He took her in his arms and pulled her closer towards him._

" _Have i told you how much i love you."_

" _Maybe once or twice."_

" _I love you Livvie."_

" _I love you too."_

Fitz couldn't help but smile as he heard them three little words come out of Olivia's mouth he had waited so long to hear her same them. He lent down and brushed his lips against Olivia's. It was meant to be a quick kiss but it took a life of its own and so both their tongues had entered the mix they only broke apart when they heard someone clear their throat. They looked over and saw Jake was stood just inside the door.

" _What is it Jake?"_

" _Word as got out that you are here Sir the press are waiting outside."_

Fitz looked at Olivia.

" _I'm sorry that they have come here."_

" _It's ok they can wait, thanks Jake if that's all?"_

Jake never said anything else and walked out of the office and closed the door behind him leaving Fitz and Olivia on there own.

" _Is everything ok with you and Jake Liv? He is the best at what he does."_

" _Im sure he is it was just before when he first got here i didn't like the way he was looking at me it was like….."_

Olivia didn't get chance to finish what she was saying. Fitz headed for the office door he suddenly didn't care if he was the best or that he was meant to be his friend he was going to let him know to stay away from Olivia he would just have to find someone else. However just as he put his hand on the door handle Olivia put her hand on top of his and he started to feel calmer.

" _I know what you are going to do but don't even think about it. Jake knows where i stand he got the message loud and clear."_

Fitz saw the look on Olivia's face and he understood what she was saying which made Fitz smile and once again took her into his arms.

" _Well maybe we should do that again just to be sure."_

Fitz went to lean down but Olivia stopped him and placed her hand on his chest.

" _Oh no you don't I need to finish off here and then we can go back to my place and then we can do anything you want."_

" _Anything?"_

" _Anything."_

" _I will hold you to that."_

" _Im sure you will."_

Fitz reluctantly let go of Olivia and watched as she walked back to her desk. Fitz made a mental note that he was going to assign Jake it wasn't that he didn't trust Olivia he did he knew she wouldn't want Jake that way. After today Fitz planned to be at Olivia's side so he really didn't need Jake to keep her safe he would do that himself. The phone in Fitz pocket started to vibrate he took it out and saw the text from Quinn.

" **It's done she is dead."**


End file.
